FNAF locuras en el orfanato Cawthon
by amlc2102
Summary: En el orfanato Cawthon Freddy, Foxy, Chica y Bonnie con sus compañeros vivirán muchas aventuras y cosas raras en el orfanato. mucho shipeo. Freddy x Golden Freddy, Foxy x Mangle, Chica x Bonnie.
1. Cap1 Conociendo a los nuevos compañeros

_**Notas: En este fanfic de FNAF los personajes son humanos con ciertas partes de animal como las orejas o las alas en el caso de las chicas. Golden Freddy, Puppet y Toy Bonnie son mujeres**_

 _ **Bonnie es hombre.**_

 _ **Deben leer la primera parte para poder comprender el resto de la historia, ya que no inicia en la pizzería como normalmente se hace.**_

 _ **Está en formato de guion de Teatro por ejemplo en un dialogo cuando un personaje va a hablar se pondría algo así:**_

 _ **Personaje: lo que dice.**_

 _ **Cuando un personaje piensa se escribe entre paréntesis ( ) y sus estados de ánimo se especifican entre guiones –esta triste-, -alegremente-, etc.**_

 _ **Género: Romance y comedia**_

 _ **Capítulos: indefinidos**_

 **Capítulo 1 CONOCIENDO A LOS NUEVOS COMPAÑEROS**

En un orfanatorio llamado "Hogar para niños y adolescentes sin hogar Cawthon" vivían 4 extraños adolecentes, un chico con orejas de oso color, uno con orejas de zorro, uno orejas de conejo y una chica con alas de pollo. Tenían 16 años de edad.

Scott, el director del orfanatorio llamo a los cuatro chicos…

Scott: Chicos los he llamado para darles un aviso

Freddy: ¿Que pasa director Cawthon?

Bonnie: No he roto nada esta vez.

Chica: Bonnie idiota

Foxy: ¿Que es entonces?

Scott: Como saben somos una de las pocos orfanatos que aceptamos adolecentes y ustedes entraran a estudiar preparatoria la próxima semana.

Freddy: si eso que tiene que ver

Scott: Hay 2 orfanatos cercanos y sus alumnos no podrán estudiar más ahí pero como tienen su edad aun no los pueden echar a la calle, así que los tararean a vivir aquí para que continúen con sus estudios.

Chica: ¡Mas compañeros de nuestra edad! Seguro se burlaran de nosotros como todos los que nos ven.

Scott: claro que no Chica, ellos tienen problemas similares a los de ustedes.

Chica: ¿Tienen partes de animal y les hicieron bullying?

Scott: Si asi es incluso cosas peores.

Freddy: ¿y cuando llegan?

Scott: Mañana, asi que sean amables con ellos.

Todos: Esta bien

Al dia siguiente

Bonnie: Hoy llegan los nuevos Chica ¿Crees que nos llevemos bien con ellos?

Chica: No lo se, espero que vengan mas mujeres ya no quiero ser la única.

Bonnie: Si nos hacen falta mas mujeres .

Chica: A que te refieres

Bonnie: A nada

Chica: Bueno ire a buscar a Foxy y a Freddy para que vayamos a la sala a recibir a los nuevos.

-Y en la cocina-

Freddy: Foxy pásame los panes de hamburguesa.

Foxy: ¿Por qué harás hamburguesas?

Freddy: Para darles la bienvenida a los nuevos

Foxy: nahh que lata con eso de los nuevos aunque tengan problemas como nosotros deben ser personas comunes y corrientes.

Freddy: Hay que tratarlos bien Foxy seremos compañeros mínimo por 3 años. Oye Foxy, hablando de otra cosa, quería preguntarte algo.

Foxy: ¿Qué?

Freddy: ¿Te gusta Chica?

Foxy: claro que no, ella es nuestra amiga y no podría verla de otra forma. ¿y a ti?

Freddy: No sé a veces pienso que sería una linda novia.

-Chica escucho todo eso….

Chica: (Foxy no me quiere :( )

Scott: Chicos ya vengan a recibir a los nuevos, Freddy deja eso los chicos ya comieron en el camino.

Freddy: Esta bien

Foxy: Ya voy

Scott: Chica que haces ahí, vamos

Chica: -todavia en shock- Si ya voy

Foxy: Hola Chica, ¿te pasa algo?

Chica: no nada Foxy, vámonos.

Todos se reunieron en la sala de estar en un sillón extra largo donde cabrían unas 10 personas.

Scott: Bien iré pasando uno por uno para que los conozcan:

Scott: Primero les presentare a los 2 chicos que vivían en el orfanato del norte, ella es Golden Freddy y él es Springtrap.

Golden: Hola a todos espero que seamos buenos amigos.

-Freddy en cuanto la vio se quedó completamente paralizado, luego se levantó y dijo…

Freddy: Hola soy Freddy… emm siéntate, bienvenida

-Freddy le dio la mano y la acompaño hasta el sillón.

Springtrap: Hola –dijo de mala gana-

Scott: siéntate Springtrap

Scott: Bien ahora los del orfanato del este, ella es Bon Bon

-En cuanto Bon Bon entro a Bonnie se le pusieron los ojos como plato y se levanto…

Bonnie: Hola soy Bonnie, que lindas orejas tienes.

Bon bon: Gracias Bonnie

Chica: (Mendigo Bonnie Coqueto, al menos Foxy no parece entusiasmado por ninguna chica)

Scott: Aquí tenemos ahora a Toy Chica…

Freddy: jaja se parece a Chica XD

Scott: y ellos son Toy Freddy, Puppet y Ballon Boy.

Todos: Bienvenidos.

Scott: ¿Oigan falta una chica no?

Toy Chica: Si es la fenómeno, siempre tan antisocial

Scott se asomó al pasillo y la vio ahí con cara de miedo

Scott: Vamos entra no muerden XD

Toy Chica: nosotros no mordemos pero ella si.

Scott: Oye entra

-La chica entró

Scott: Ella es Mangle, es la más pequeña de ustedes asi que trátenla bien, pasa siéntate.

Toy Chica: ja j aja con su hueso metálico no cabrá en el sillón

Foxy: Oye niña siéntate aquí a mí me gusta el piso –se sienta en el piso-

Mangle: Gracias… aammm…

Foxy: Me llamo Foxy, niña.

Mangle: Si Gracias Foxy

Scott: Bien para que se conozcan mejor todos van a decir que es lo que quieren ser cuando salgan de aquí.

Todos: ok

Chica: Yo quiero ser cocinera

Toy Chica: Yo quiero ser repostera

Bon bon: Yo quiero tocar música

Bonnie: Oiste Freddy le gusta la música.

Freddy: Si la escuche, bien por ella.

Puppet: Yo quiero ser una gran maga

Golden: Yo quiero ser administradora de empresas.

Freddy: Vaya quiere ser lo mismo que yo.

Mangle: Emm… yo quiero ser ingeniera náutica… y construir un barco para ser pirata.

Toy Chica: j aja otra vez con eso, los piratas no existen.

Foxy: Oye yo también quiero ser pirata, que tiene de malo que ella quiera serlo.

Toy Chica: otro loco, que horror

Chica: Oye no insultes a mi amigo Foxy y deja que Mangle sea lo que quiera.

Toy Chica: ya pues, (bola de idiotas)

Scott: Ahora los chicos.

Freddy: Yo quiero ser administrador y ser el líder de una empresa.

Bonnie: Yo quiero ser un gran músico.

Toy Freddy: yo quiero ser motociclista

Ballon Boy: Yo quiero vender globos :3 y hacer globos aerostáticos.

Springtrap: Yo quiero ser ingeniero en sistemas Bl

Foxy: Yo ya dije que quería ser pirata.

Scott: Bien chicos pues bienvenidos a los nuevos, las chicas vayan con su compañera Chica a ver su dormitorio, y los chicos vayan con Freddy, Bonnie y Foxy.

Todos: Bien

-Y en la habitación de las chicas-

Chica: Este es el dormitorio y ya hay 6 camas usen la que quieran.

-Mangle se fue a la de la esquina junto a la ventana y las demás agarraron las otras-

Golden: Oigan chicas, para conocernos mejor porque no hacemos una pijamada

Chica: Buena idea

Bon bon: si que bien

Toy Chica: si muy bien

Puppet: Si perfecto

Golden: Tu que dices Mangle?

Toy Chica: Déjala ella es una antisocial

Chica: Es porque se nota que tú la molestas mucho, Vamos Mangle anímate.

Mangle: Esta bien (Golden y Chica son amables, no como toy Chica)

-Y en la habitación de los chicos-

Foxy: oye Springtrap esa es mi cama

Springtrap: No veo tu nombre en ella

Freddy: oigan cálmense esa cama es de Foxy, agarra la otra y si quieres empújala hasta la otra esquina.

Springtrap: si está bien –molesto-

Freddy: y si hacemos una pijamada

Bonnie: si chido freddy

Foxy: como quieran

Springtrap: me da igual

B boy: si esta bien

Toy freddy: si

Freddy: voy con Scott para decirle que ire a la tienda

-En el pasillo-

Freddy: ho- hola Golden que haces aquí

Golden: voy a decirle al director que ire a comprar unas cosas para hacer una pijamada en el dormitorio

Freddy: Los chicos y yo también haremos una

Golden: y si nos reunimos todos.

Freddy: si es genial les dire a los demás

-En la habitación de las chicas..

Golden: oigan, haremos una reunión todos.

Todas: si muy bien

-Y con los chicos-

Freddy: haremos la reunión con las chicas también

Bonnie: genial

-Freddy y Golden fueron con Scott y los dejo salir de compras-

Freddy: llevare estas cosas para hacer pizza

Golden: Sabes hacer pizza.

Freddy: si, no es por nada pero me sale genial

Golden: bueno esto es todo vamos a pagar

Freddy: yo lo pago todo no te preocupes.

Golden: Gracias Freddy

-Luego todos fueron a la sala

Freddy y Golden estaban platicando, Bonnie y Bonbon hablaban de música y Bonnie le estaba enseñando a tocar a Bonbon (oie cyyyy), Chica estaba con puppet, Foxy estaba solo en una esquina como siempre y Mangle estaba junto a la mesa donde estaba la comida.

Mangle: (Quisiera hablarle a Foxy pero… y si no le caigo bien y solo fue amable por lastima y si…)

Mientras Mangle seguía pensando Foxy se le paro enfrente (oie cyyy).

Foxy: Oye me pasas un trozo de pizza

Mangle: O… si … claro, de cual quieres.

Foxy: de aquella con champiñones

-Mangle se dio la vuelta para pasarle la pizza pero con el endoesqueleto tiro su soda y una pizza al piso-

Toy Chica: Tenía que ser la fenómeno.

Foxy: aléjate yo limpio eso

-Mangle se puso triste y se fue a un rincón, luego regreso Foxy con un vaso de soda y un trozo de pizza-

Foxy: Toma, aquí tienes tu soda y come esto, si quieres ser pirata debes estar bien nutrida, mira lo flaca que estas.

Mangle: Gracias Foxy :3

Luego Foxy se fue con su pizza a su rincón

Golden: Mangle estas bien?

Mangle: si estoy muy bien –contenta-

Golden: (vaya es la primera vez que la veo sonreír)

-Al terminar la reunión-

-Con los chicos-

Freddy: Oigan creo que me estoy enamorando de Golden

Bonnie: Y yo de Bonbon

Toy Freddy: Suerte con ella Bonnie jaja

Bonnie: Porque

Toy Freddy: Escuche que le decía a toy Chica que le gustaba el Springtrap

Bonnie: queee

Springtrap: queeeeeeeeeee

Bonnie: pero si el Springtrap es tan amargado como el Foxy, sin ofender Foxy.

Foxy: naa me vale

Toy Freddy: A Bonbon le agradan los chicos serios

Freddy: Mejor anímate Foxy o también le gustaras a la Bonbon.

Foxy: Como si yo fuera a hacerle caso

Freddy: Hey Foxy ¿a ti no te agrado ninguna chica?

Foxy: mmm… ninguna me cayo mal, bueno la tal toy chica me parece un poco presumida y estirada.

Toy Freddy: Oye ella es mi novia

Foxy: pues mi más sentido pésame

Bonnie: Pues a mi me parece que te agrado mas la del hueso metalico j aja

Foxy: Porque lo dices, solo porque fui amable con ella. Se nota que ha sufrido mucho como yo, asi que quiero que se sienta bien.

Freddy: jaja generalmente no te preocupa que nadie se sienta bien Foxy

Bonnie: y generalmente nunca limpias ni tus desastres, pero el que hizo ella si lo limpiaste

Foxy: Es que seguro haría más desastre al intentar limpiarlo y ya déjenme dormir.

Freddy: Bueno pues, zorrito enamorado.

Foxy: Callate –le lanza una bota a Freddy-

-Y con las chicas-

Golden: Oigan que les parece Freddy

Chica: pues bien, lo conozco desde hace como 10 años

Golden: Creo que me gusta Freddy

Toy Chica: eso se notaba

Bon bon: a mi me gusta Springtrap

Golden: pero Springtrap ni te dirigió la palabra en todo el día

Bonbon: no importa, me agrada

Golden: Oye Mangle y a ti…

-Mangle estaba en su cama mirando hacia arriba con una sonrisa e ignorando todo

Toy chica: Cada vez está más loca

Chica: Mangle estas bien?

-Mangle por fin volvió a la realidad-

Mangle: que pasa chica?

Chica: Solo preguntaba si te sientes bien

Mangle: si, estoy bien.

Fin capitulo 1

Para dudas y comentarios del Fanfic visiten mi pagina de Facebook...

amlc21fanfics/?skip_nax_wizard=true


	2. Capitulo 2 Amigos Piratas

**Capítulo 2 Amigos piratas**

-A la mañana siguiente se levantaron muy temprano para desayunar chica y toy chica se ofrecieron para hacer el desayuno-

Chica: a desayunar!

Bonnie: que cocinaste chica?

Chica: -molesta- vaya miren quien decidió hablarme por fin

Bonnie: Que te pasa chica?

Chica: ayer no me hiciste caso por estar toda la tarde con Bon bon

Bonnie: ah lo siento…. Oye estas celosa?

Chica: Claro que no! Vete al demonio

Freddy: Uuu Bonnie jaja

Chica: Mangle baja a desayunar

Mangle: ya voy, oye Chica

Chica: Que mangle

Mangle: -nerviosa- es que… bueno… tú conoces a Foxy desde hace mucho y … quisiera saber… es que quiero agradarle porque… bueno…

Chica: Ya dime que! –dijo enojada-. Uppss, lo siento es que Bonnie me hizo enojar.

Mangle: si lo siento, es que creo que me gusta Foxy y quiero pasar con el pero no sé cómo ir a hablarle.

Chica: -Más molesta aun- (como es posible ahora resulta que a esta zorra le gusta Foxy, pero va a ver)

Chica: Mira Mangle porque no vas a limpiar su colección de barcos a escala, el te lo agradecerá.

Mangle: Si muy bien gracias Chica.

Chica: De nada Mangle (jaja a Foxy no le gusta que toquen su colección, mas desde que Bonnie y yo le rompimos 2 de sus barcos)

-Luego de desayunar-

Mangle fue al cuarto donde Foxy guardaba su colección y se puso a limpiarlos.

Unos minutos más tarde…

Foxy venia al cuarto y se encontró a Mangle.

Foxy: -enojado- ¡Que haces niña!

Mangle: -asustada- eh solo estoy limpiando tus barcos mira…

Antes de que Foxy volviera a gritarle Mangle le mostro 2 de los barcos.

Foxy: Los reparaste, vaya te quedaron muy bien.

Mangle: si solo tenían rotos los mástiles y las velas era fácil repararlos.

Foxy: Gracias pirata –dijo alegre- te ayudare a limpiarlos.

Así pasaron limpiando los barcos por una hora.

Mangle: Me gustaría tener una colección como la tuya.

Foxy: Scott me los ha regalado de cumpleaños o navidad, mira sabes cómo se llama este barco?

Mangle: Ese es el galeón "La Couronne" construido en 1624, el original pesa 1087 toneladas y tiene 72 cañones.

Foxy: -sorprendido- Vaya, parece que sabes mucho más que yo de barcos joven pirata, a ver y ese como se llama?

Mangle: Ese es el "Sovereign of the seas" de 1637 en español se llama el soberano de los mares.

Foxy: que lista eres, oye porque no vienes conmigo a la biblioteca que está aquí arriba, tenemos muchos libros de muchos temas, hay muchos sobre barcos y siempre voy solo.

Mangle: -contenta- si vamos

Foxy y Mangle pasaron horas leyendo y hablando sobre barcos hasta las 6 de la tarde.

Foxy: Oye Mangle ya se nos pasó la hora de la comida.

Mangle: es cierto tengo hambre.

Foxy: Vamos a ver si nos dejaron algo en la cocina.

Mangle: si vamos.

Mientras tanto en los dormitorios

Chica: (no he visto a Mangle en todo el dia, y si Foxy la trato muy mal, que horror no debi decirle eso, ella no tiene la culpa que Foxy no me quiera a mi, pobrecita mangle )

-Y en la cocina-

Foxy: Se tragaron todo

Mangle: ahora que hacemos?

Foxy: sabes cocinar.

Mangle: no jamas he cocinado nada.

Foxy: pues ya somos 2, y si intentamos hacer algo?

Mangle: cómo qué?

Foxy: pues no se aunque sea unos sándwiches.

Mangle: Si yo traigo el pan y tu saca el jamón y el queso.

Foxy: si también necesitamos rellenarlos de más cosas.

Mangle: Mira Foxy hay atún

Foxy: si pues vamos a echarlo, dámelo yo abro las latas.

Mangle: hay que embarrar todo esto en el pan verdad.

Foxy: Si con mayonesa y mostaza.

Mangle: y si le echamos un huevo?

Foxy: Como rayos así crudo?

Mangle: bueno solo decía, es que he oído hablar de los sándwiches de huevo.

Foxy: Pues si quieres lo intentamos órale échale el huevo al atún.

Mangle: Si hay que ponerle salsa valentina (picante)

Foxy: Y también cominos

Mangle: para que son los cominos?

Foxy: para darle sabor y también la pimienta.

Mangle: ok, oye Foxy eso era canela.

Foxy: Ay bueno los chinos revuelven dulce con salado en la comida, ahí están también las pizzas hawaianas.

Mangle: Esta bien dejémoslo así y revolvámoslo, ah también ponle lechuga.

Foxy: así se la echo entera?

Mangle: no pícala

Foxy le encajo el garfio a la lechuga unas cuantas veces y el echó.

Foxy: ya esta

Mangle: Bien echémoslo al pan

Luego los probaron

Mangle: Esto sabe horrible.

Foxy: Fue culpa tuya por lo del huevo.

Mangle: Claro que no, fue tu canela y tu intento de comida china.

Foxy: Bueno lo arruinamos, mira faltan 2 horas para la cena porque no nos compramos algo en la tienda y esperamos la cena.

Mangle: Buena idea ahí deja eso.

2 horas después.

Freddy: Foxy donde estabas ni siquiera viniste a comer

Foxy: Estaba en la biblioteca con Mangle

Freddy: todo este tiempo, vaya debes estar muy enamorado de ella.

Foxy: que no y deja de fastidiar con eso y además si me gusta Mangle que, algún problema?

Freddy: No ninguno jaja tranquilo.

Mientras tanto con las chicas…

Mangle: - llega y abraza a Chica- Chica muchas gracias, pase un gran día con Foxy, eres una buena amiga, nunca nadie me había sido buena conmigo.

Chica: -más tranquila al ver que Mangle estaba bien- Bien Mangle me alegra que te la hayas pasado bien, al parecer tú también le agradas mucho a Foxy, él no acostumbra pasar tanto tiempo con nadie. Y ya vamos a cenar

Mangle: si tengo mucha hambre.

Después cenar Scott los reunió a todos para darles sus útiles escolares…

Scott: bien mañana empezaran sus clases de preparatoria así que duerman temprano que tendrán que levantarse a las 6 de la mañana.

Todos: ok

Después de eso Foxy le hablo a Mangle…

Foxy: Mangle puedes venir un momento conmigo.

Mangle: si está bien

Foxy: cuál de todos mis barcos te gusta más?

Mangle: pues me gustan todos pero me gusta más el "HOPE" su nombre en inglés significa esperanza.

Foxy: bien pues te lo regalo –dijo un poco sonrojado-

Mangle: De verdad Foxy, me lo regalas! –Dijo muy contenta-

Foxy: si es para ti en agradecimiento a lo que hiciste por mis barcos.

Mangle: nunca me habían regalado nada.

Foxy: pues acostúmbrate porque aquí si vas a recibir regalos más seguido pirata.

Mangle: gracias Foxy –abraza a Foxy-

Foxy: jeje está bien pirata –más rojo aún- bueno ya voy a dormir nos vemos mañana.

Mangle: hasta mañana Foxy.

Cada quien se fue a su dormitorio…

Y con las chicas…

Golden: Mangle donde estuviste toda la tarde no te vi en ningún lado.

Mangle: estaba con Foxy en la biblioteca.

Golden: Te gusta Foxy verdad?

Mangle: si es tan bueno conmigo, tiene la rudeza de un pirata y es tan dulce conmigo y es tan divertido…

Golden: y está bien buenote.

Mangle: tu solo piensas en eso Golden

Golden: jaja bueno pero no te pongas celosa a mí me gusta Freddy que también está muy guapo.

Mangle: pero a mí no me importa eso

Toy chica: ay solo te tiene lastima, hasta crees que un chico como él se va a fijar en ti.

Mangle se puso triste y se acostó en su cama.

Golden y Chica: cállate envidiosa

Chica: solo tienes envidia porque alguien guapo como Foxy le hace caso a Mangle

Toy Chica: yo no tengo que envidiarle nada, además mi novio es Toy Freddy y está muy guapo también.

Golden: mi Freddy está más guapo.

Chica: ya basta hay que dormirnos ya.

-Y con los chicos-

Freddy: a Foxy le gusta Mangle.

Foxy: oye porque andas diciendo eso?

Freddy: porque tú me dijiste.

Foxy: no es cierto.

Freddy: vamos que tiene de malo Mangle esta bonita.

Foxy: pues si lo está pero yo no quiero nada de eso… aún.

Bonnie: jaja admitió que se le hace bonita.

Foxy: pues miren es que una cosa es que este bonita y otra que tenga buen cuerpo

Freddy: tiene razón las de mejor cuerpo son Bon bon y Golden

Bonnie: y chica

Toy Freddy: y Toy chica

Foxy: luego Mangle

Freddy: y al ultimo puppet

Bonnie: y de bonitas.

Foxy: pues Mangle

Freddy: bien luego chica, después Bonbon, luego Golden

Toy Freddy: después Toy Chica.

Ballon Boy: no luego va Puppet

Freddy: tiene razón toy Chica tiene cara de puta

Toy freddy: oigan

Bonnie: oye Ballon Boy y a ti quien te gusta

Ballon Boy: yo soy novio de Puppet.

Bonnie: vaya pues bien por ustedes.

Springtrap: ya dejen dormir.

Bonnie: ay esta bien amargado

Springtrap: cállate solo me tienes envidia porque Bon bon me prefiere a mi

Bonnie: no me importa yo me le declarare primero aunque….

Freddy: que pasa Bonnie?

Bonnie: nada –se acuesta y se tapa-

Freddy: bien ya hay que dormir porque mañana tenemos clases

Fin Capitulo 2


	3. Capitulo 3 Mangle en la cocina

**Capítulo 3 Mangle en la cocina.**

-Al día siguiente se levantaron muy temprano para prepararse para sus clases.

Freddy: bien bajare a hacer el desayuno a ver quién me ayuda de las chicas.

Chica como de costumbre había llegado primero a la cocina.

Chica: buen día Freddy me ayudaras con el desayuno?

Freddy: si Chica y que hacemos?

Chica: supongo que a todos les gustan los Hot Cakes, hagamos eso y un vaso de leche con chocolate para acompañar y fruta el que quiera.

Freddy: bien perfecto, oye hablando de otra cosa, que dice Golden de mí?

Chica: jaja dice que estas muy guapo XD jajaja

Freddy: no te burles que acaso no lo estoy?

Chica: si lo estas pero no creen tú, Bonnie e incluso Foxy que no deberían enamorarse tan pronto de las chicas nuevas?

Freddy: Porque no? Acaso estas celosa Chica?

Chica: Claro que no, estas igual que Bonnie, mira déjame tranquila y demonos prisa con el desayuno que ya casi bajan todos.

Freddy: esta bien (ay que enojona)

Luego todos bajaron a desayunar

Chica: Foxy, Mangle les hice unos hot cakes con figura de barco.

Foxy: jeje gracias chica tu si sabes como me gusta mi comida.

Chica se puso contenta por el comentario de Foxy…

Mangle: Gracias Chica –dijo un poco desanimada-

Foxy: que te pasa pirata?

Mangle: nada Foxy –se puso a comer algo pensativa-

Golden: Freddy cocinas muy bien!

Freddy: gracias pero también Chica me está ayudando.

Luego del desayuno fueron al salón donde estaba Scott con la nueva Profesora

Scott: Chicos ella es su maestra Ludivina, sean respetuosos con ella, ya estaba jubilada y nos hizo el favor de venir a darles clases.

Todos: esta bien.

Ludivina: que lindos chicos verán que serán unos excelentes alumnos.

Scott: bien los dejo para que inicien su clase.

Ludivina: Bien jóvenes iniciaremos con lectura y redacción, saquen sus libros y lean la lección 1 luego harán un resumen y después hare preguntas sobre la lectura.

Foxy: mira Mangle la primer lectura trata sobre la historia del titanic.

Mangle: genial ya me la se.

Foxy: yo también

Ludivina: no vayan a confundir la película con la historia, en el libro dice la verdadera historia.

Golden: ahh que mal

Un rato después…

Ludivina: les hare preguntas sobre la historia. A ver Puppet

Puppet: si?

Ludivina: Cual fue la causa de que el titanic se hundiera?

Puppet: pues el iceberg no?

Ludivina: contestaste la mitad necesito una respuesta más completa.

Mangle levantó la mano..

Ludivina: dinos Mangle

Mangle: el titanic se hundió porque la construcción del casco del barco no fue lo suficientemente resistente en proporción a su peso y su tamaño y esto ocasiono que con el fuerte golpe el casco se dañara con facilidad.

Ludivina: Muy bien Mangle.

Toy chica: no se vale esto no es clase de navegación ni de barcos ella ya se sabe todo sobre barcos.

Foxy: cállate envidiosa además es lo que dice en el libro.

Freddy: de hecho el libro solo dice que la construcción estaba mal hecha.

Ludivina: aun así Mangle demostró que acostumbra leer sobre barcos, te pondré un punto extra.

Mangle: Gracias maestra.

Foxy: bien hecho compañera pirata.

Mangle: gracias Foxy –dijo contenta-.

Ludivina: bien ahora hagan una comparación de la película con la historia real. Despues de eso seguiremos con matemáticas.

Foxy: ay no matemáticas no.

Freddy: no sea cobarde Foxy.

Springtrap: las matemáticas son mi fuerte.

Bonbon: ahh Springtrap tan inteligente.

Bonnie: yo también se matemáticas.

Chica: no te quieras lucir que no sabes ni cuanto es 6 x 9.

Bonnie: claro que lo sé es… Mmm déjame pensarlo un poco no.

Chica: eres un idiota.

Luego de sus clases y de que les dejaran tarea fueron a descansar y a comer.

Freddy: quien hará la comida?

Foxy: pues tú y chica no, siempre la hacen ustedes.

Freddy: exacto siempre la hacemos nosotros no es justo, ya somos más gente que todos cooperen.

Mangle: Chica me enseñas a cocinar?

Chica: claro Mangle, esta bien cocinare yo con ayuda de Mangle.

Foxy: oye bucanera estas segura de la misión a la que te acabas de embarcar?

Mangle: si con ayuda de Chica no puede salir mal.

Foxy: buena suerte pirata.

-15 minutos después-

Chica: -gritando como loca- auxilio, la cocina se incendia!

Scott: que pasa?

Chica: la cocina se incendia.

Scott: como paso eso?

Chica: ahorita hablamos hay que apagar el incendio.

Bonnie llego con una manguera y apago el fuego.

Chica: gracias Bonnie fuiste muy valiente.

Bonnie: gracias Chica, que paso aquí?

Chica: no lo sé, solo le dije a Mangle que prendiera el horno y en solo unos segundos que me distraje ya había llamas en la estufa.

Bonnie: y donde esta Mangle?

Chica: no se

Luego llego Mangle con una cubeta con agua.

Mangle: ya apagaron el fuego?

Chica: si Bonnie lo apago. Pero que hiciste Mangle?

Mangle: no lo se intente prender el horno y me asuste y se hizo el fuego.

Chica: bien no debí dejarte eso a ti.

Luego llegaron los demás.

Freddy: que paso?

Scott: Mangle incendio la cocina.

Foxy: te dije que era una misión muy fuerte para ti bucanera.

Mangle: lo siento.

Scott: afortunadamente no se hizo más grande el incendio, hagan sándwiches mañana mandare reparar la estufa.

Toy Chica: tenía que ser la fenómeno.

Golden: dejala está aprendiendo, Chica te ayudo con los sándwiches?

Chica: si esta bien, ven Mangle esto es muy fácil.

Mangle: (si claro)

Chica: trae el pan y ponle mayonesa en las 2 tapas, Golden tu corta unas rebanadas de lechuga y queso.

Mangle: esta bien.

Chica: Mangle! Le estas poniendo yogurt en vez de mayonesa.

Mangle: ahh soy un desastre.

Golden: jaja como te puedes equivocar en eso, mira tu haz las rebanadas de lechuga y yo pongo la mayonesa.

Mangle: ok –agarro el cuchillo e intento cortar la lechuga-

Luego….

Mangle: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Chica y Golden: que pasa?

Mangle: me corte el dedo.

Chica: no puede ser vamos con Scott.

Scott: que paso ahora?

Golden: Mangle se corto un dedo.

Scott: ay Mangle ven para curarte y ustedes terminen la comida sin Mangle.

-Y en la cocina-

Springtrap: mi sándwich sabe a yogurt.

B boy: el mío no tiene lechuga.

Foxy: el mío tiene un dedo, no sabía que existían los sándwiches de dedos.

Chica: no te lo comas es el dedo de Mangle.

Foxy: a bien… que!

Golden: llévaselo a Scott el está curando a Mangle.

Foxy: le dije que esto de la cocina era muy peligroso para ella.

Foxy llego con Scott…

Foxy: Scott aquí está el dedo de Mangle.

Scott: con razón no para de sangrar, debo llevarla al hospital.

Mangle: auxilio me muero.

Foxy: que exagerada, a mí me cortaron la mano entera y no me quejé.

Scott: pero si estuviste llorando por 3 días por el dolor.

Foxy: pero era un niño inocente.

Scott: bien ahorita vuelvo.

Foxy: yo quiero ir.

Scott: está bien tu lleva el dedo, me da miedo tocarlo.

Mangle: Foxy me duele.

Foxy: no me digas!

Scott: Foxy cállate, no eres de ayuda

Foxy: pero yo llevo el dedo.

Luego llegaron Golden y Chica a ver a Mangle.

Golden: como esta Mangle?

Scott: la llevaremos al hospital a que le peguen el dedo. Ah y de ahora en adelante está prohibido que Mangle entre en la cocina.

Chica: esta bien.

Foxy y Mangle subieron al auto de Scott, Mangle iba con el dedo cubierto con un trapo y casi llorando por el dolor.

Foxy: ves te dije que era peligroso que intentaras cocinar, mira como quedaste.

Mangle: solo quería aprender y déjame en paz, me duele mucho.

Foxy: lo sé – abraza a Mangle un poco avergonzado-

Mangle a pesar del dolor se siente contenta de estar siendo consolada por Foxy.

Unas horas después Mangle venia dormida en el hombro de Foxy después de una rápida cirugía en el dedo. Y cuando llegaron…

Scott: Foxy, carga a Mangle y llévala a su cama para que duerma bien, voy a comprarles unas hamburguesas para cenar.

Foxy: está bien –entra cargando a Mangle a la habitación de las chicas-

Chica: Mangle está bien?

Foxy: si solo está algo débil porque perdió mucha sangre, solo necesita dormir.

Golden: ay quien fuera Mangle para estar en los brazos de ese pirata tan buenote

Foxy empezó a incomodarle estar entre tantas chicas, luego dejo a Mangle en su cama.

Golden: Oye pirata aquí está tu tesoro –dijo comenzándose a tocar las nalgas-

Chica: oye le diremos a Freddy.

Golden: díganle sirve que así se me declara de una vez. Además mírate como estas tú con ese Short tan corto ahí acostada frente a Foxy.

Chica: -sonrojada- pero yo no le digo nada.

Toy Chica: oye pirata estas ciego o porque te gusta la Mangle.

Bonbon: oye le mandas saludos a Springtrap de mi parte.

Puppet: oye le llevas esta nota a Ballon Boy.

Foxy todo nervioso por estar rodeado de tantas chicas y todas hablándole.

Luego escucho a Mangle quejarse y fue acomodarla porque se había girado y se aplasto el dedo.

Golden: qué lindo se preocupa mucho por Mangle.

Foxy: emm… si es que… es como mi hermanita.

Luego todas las chicas se quedaron calladas y con cara de sorprendidas viendo a Foxy.

Foxy: emm mejor me voy (presiento que algo va a pasar aquí)

Luego cuando Foxy salio Toy chica comenzó a reírse como foca epiléptica y las demás solo estaban en shok.

Golden: debo decírselo a Mangle, Mangle despierta…

Chica: no déjala en paz que no vez que está débil y si la despiertas solo para decirle eso la haras sentir aun peor.

Golden: está bien pero cuando despierte tenemos que decírselo.

Toy Chica: jaja lo sabía el pirata no está enamorado de ella, quien en su sano juicio lo estaría.

Bonbon: cállate, la pobre esta recién operada ya deja de molestarla.

Toy Chica: y desde cuando te pusiste del lado de Mangle

Bonbon: desde que me di cuenta que la molestas demasiado, antes pensaba que solo bromeabas con ella pero eres muy mala.

Toy Chica: me vale, es una fenómeno.

Unas horas mas tarde…

Mangle despertó y vio a las demás comiendo su hamburguesa.

Mangle: oigan tengo hambre.

Chica: toma la hamburguesa que te trajo Scott, no te vayas a lastimar el dedo.

Mangle: gracias y como llegue aquí.

Golden: Foxy te trajo

Mangle: ah Foxy tan lindo como siempre.

Golden: emm Mangle debo decirte algo.

Chica: no dejala que coma primero y luego le dices.

Mangle: decirme que? Que pasa chica?

Chica: come o no te diremos.

Mangle: esta bien –siguio comiendo-

Despues de un rato…

Golden: Mangle… es que… Bueno, Foxy dijo que te quería como si fueras su hermana.

Mangle: que! Eso quiere decir que no le gusto?

Chica: calmate solo dijo eso.

Mangle se acostó y se hizo bolita en su cama y se puso a llorar.

Golden: tranquila, hay mas chicos…

Chica: cállate no ayudas en nada Golden.

Puppet: a ver cállense las dos y tu Mangle deja tus dramas y escuchen lo que voy a decirles…

Todas: qué?

CONTINUARA…


	4. Capitulo 4 El plan de Puppet

**Capítulo 4 El plan de Puppet.**

Puppet: yo sé hacer magia, primero te curare el dedo ahora que ya te lo pegaron.

Mangle: y eso de que me sirve.

Puppet: que acaso te quieres quedar así y seguir con el dolor?

Mangle: no, está bien cúrame, pero puedes usar tu magia para hacer algo por lo que dijo Foxy?

Puppet: a eso voy, pero en eso no usaremos magia.

Puppet curo a Mangle y se pudo quitar la venda, había quedado su dedo como si no hubiera pasado nada a excepción de una cicatriz alrededor de donde se había cortado.

Todas: genial!

Golden: deberías dedicarte a eso, ganarías mucho dinero.

Puppet: aun no soy tan buena maga. Ahora el plan para Mangle.

Mangle: que debo hacer?

Puppet: mira, Foxy te ve como su hermana porque te pareces a él en muchas cosas, te falta verte más femenina para que se dé cuenta de verdad de que eres una chica.

Mangle: o sea que Foxy piensa que soy un chico?

Golden: claro que no, ya se a lo que se refiere Puppet, es cierto si te vistes más sexy comenzara a fijarse en ti como mujer y no como pirata.

Mangle: pero.. no se y si después piensa que soy una sucia pervertida.

Golden: vamos Mangle le gustaras.

Luego Golden, Chica y Puppet buscaron ropa distinta para Mangle, le pusieron una blusa blanca, un chaleco rosa ajustado y una falda blanca y corta. Tambien le pusieron unas botas altas y su parche claro para darle su toque de pirata.

Golden: te ves bien Mangle

Chica: si te ves muy bonita.

Bonbon: vaya ahora te ves mejor Mangle

Toy chica: solo porque se vista un poco sexy no dejara de ser un fenómeno

Puppet: cállate envidiosa.

Chica: si cállate, nadie pidió tu opinión.

Mangle: no se, me siento incomoda con esta ropa nueva.

Golden: le agradaras a Foxy.

Y al dia siguiente en el comedor…

Golden: hola chicos.

Foxy: como esta Mangle?

Chica: Puppet la curo con su magia y así podrá ir a clases hoy.

Foxy: dónde está?

Golden: ahí viene

Mangle: ho- hola Foxy.

Foxy en shok al ver a Mangle.

Foxy: pe… pero que…. Te….. Paso –sorprendido-

Mangle: solo me cambie de ropa.

Golden: amm Foxy te está sangrando la nariz.

Foxy: que rayos –se va al baño-

Mangle: que le paso a Foxy?

Golden: eso significa que le gustaste

Freddy: hola chicas… Mangleeeee?

Freddy también sangro de la nariz y se fue al baño.

Freddy: Foxy ya viste a mangle cierto?

Foxy: si, oye porque te paso eso?

Freddy: me recordó a las lolis que estábamos viendo anoche

Foxy: ya pues y ya no le veas las piernas a Mangle.

Freddy: como sabes que le vi las piernas.

Foxy: es lo que más se le nota.

Luego en clase….

Ludivina: hoy iniciaremos con clases de computación.

Springtrap: Que bien soy un experto en computación

Ludivina: siéntense en donde quieran. Bien hagan 10 carpetas con diferentes nombres en el escritorio con diferentes nombres.

Bonbon para llamar la atención de Springtrap copio cientos de veces las carpetas y luego le hablo.

Bonbon: Springtrap no se que paso aquí!  
Srpingtrap: que fue lo que hiciste, mira todas las carpetas que tienes ahí

Bonnie: yo también se de computación.

Chica: ya vas a empezar otra vez.

Foxy: a ver si sabes tanto dime porque el teclado tiene dos teclas de shift

Bonnie: pues… porque… por si se descompone uno.

Springtrap: no es cierto

Mangle: oye Bonnie como le cambio el nombre a la carpeta?

Bonnie: ah, pues… ya voy espera.

Foxy: Bonnie estas buscando en propiedades.

Springtrap: no sabes hacer nada conejo barato.

Springtrap se acercó a cambiarle la carpeta a Mangle y luego se cayó cerca de su silla.

Foxy: -enojado- oye que le estás viendo a Mangle.

Springtrap: nada solo me caí.

Foxy: y crees que soy idiota –agarro a Springtrap con el garfio, lo levanto y lo aventó encima de una computadora.

Ludivina: Foxy porque hiciste eso?

Foxy: porque esta de pervertido con Mangle

Springtrap: no es cierto.

Ludivina: Foxy estas castigado.

Foxy: maldito Springtrap.

Mas tarde…

Toy Freddy: hoy haremos la comida yo y Toy Chica.

Todos: bien

Foxy: Mangle vamos a la biblioteca a hacer la tarea.

Mangle: está bien.

Freddy: hola chicos, oye Mangle quieres ir a comprar dulces conmigo y con Golden?

Foxy: oye tu nunca la habías invitado a ningún lado, lárgate de aquí –dijo enojado- solo se acercan a Mangle por su nueva apariencia, bola de pervertidos.

Mangle: que pasa Foxy?

Foxy: nada, olvídate de los dulces, ahorita vamos nosotros por dulces, primero se debe hacer la tarea –dijo molesto-

Scott: Foxy, ya me dijeron lo que hiciste, tu castigo será limpiar mi oficina.

Foxy: Rayos.

Mangle: que te pasa Foxy? Estas enojado?

Foxy: todo esto es tu culpa.

Mangle: mi culpa? Porque?

Foxy: por vestirte así, llamas mucho la atención –dijo gritando-

Mangle: -triste- entonces no te gusta mi ropa?

Foxy: si me gusta pero.. –Trato de calmarse- … oye pirata en el mar hay muchos tiburones que quieren comerte y si te pones… emm como decirlo.. "sabrosa" para ellos querrá comerte más pronto, así que mejor cuídate sí.

Mangle: que significa eso?

Foxy: ah… olvídalo vamos a la biblioteca.

Mangle: esta bien.

Una hora después…

Toy Freddy: a comer chicos

Todo el rato Foxy se la paso vigilando a los demás a ver si no veian a Mangle.

Bonnie: Que traes Foxy?

Foxy: nada ya no molesten

Y en la noche con las chicas..

Mangle: oigan creo que a Foxy no le gusto mi ropa, se la paso enojado todo el dia.

Golden: mas bien estuvo celoso todo el dia, eso es buena señal.

Mangle: pero no me gusta que Foxy este asi.

Golden: estará a gusto hasta que se te declare asi que déjalo, mientras mas incomodo lo veas es mejor.

Asi pasaron varias semanas…

Ludivina: bien chicos mañana tenemos exámenes asi que estudien

Todos: ahhh está bien

Y en la tarde…

Mangle: Foxy vamos a la biblioteca a estudiar.

Foxy: estudiar para qué?

Mangle: como que para que, pues para los exámenes de mañana.

Foxy: rayos es cierto mañana hay exámenes y yo no sé casi nada.

Mangle: por eso hay que estudiar, ven yo te ayudo.

Luego fueron a la biblioteca y estaban todos.

Foxy: vaya ahora si están todos aquí.

Bonnie: es que estaré frito en matemáticas y computación.

Chica: jaja te dije que no sabías nada.

Mangle: Foxy pon atención, deja de ver a los demás.

Golden: Foxy sigue de paranoico, ya que se le declare a Mangle de una vez

Horas después…

Foxy: ya se hizo de noche Mangle ya se fueron todos, deberíamos irnos ya

Mangle: no se me toda la tabla periódica.

Foxy: no importa ya vámonos.

Luego empezó una tormenta y se fue la luz en todo el edificio.

Mangle: Foxy no veo nada.

Foxy: oye te mostrare algo pero no te burles de mi ok.

Mangle: está bien

Foxy se destapo el ojo donde tenía el parche y salía una luz donde debería estar su ojo.

Mangle: eso esta genial Foxy.

Foxy: jeje Gracias, todos se burlan de mi y dicen que soy una lámpara.

Mangle: pero si te ves genial, ilumina el camino.

Mangle y Foxy salieron de la biblioteca pero Mangle se tropezó con algo.

Foxy: estas bien?

Mangle: si es que no veo aca atrás.

Foxy: ven – le agarra la mano a Mangle-

Mangle: -contenta- Gracias Foxy

Luego vieron una puerta y la abrieron, pero se comenzaron a mojar con la lluvia.

Foxy: rayos nos equivocamos de puerta, salimos en vez ir a los dormitorios.

Mangle: vámonos tengo frio.

Luego llegaron abajo y Mangle venia temblando de frio.

Foxy: será mejor que te vayas al dormitorio a cambiarte o te hara daño

Mangle: si ya voy.

Al dia siguiente en el salón…

Mangle: -estornuda- ay me siento mal.

Foxy: te dije que te cambiaras de ropa cuando llegaras al dormitorio.

Mangle: si lo hice pero aun asi tuve frio.

Ludivina: a ver sepárense que les dare sus exámenes.

Luego de los exámenes…

Freddy: pues no estaban tan difíciles.

Springtrap: no, no lo estaban

Foxy: a mi se me hizo difícil el de matemáticas.

Golden: oigan Mangle se siente mal voy a acompañarla al doctor, Scott me dijo que…

Foxy: oye yo la llevo no te preocupes marinera.

Golden: muy bien, que buen novio serias pirata.

Foxy: ah ya cállate, donde esta Mangle?

Golden: en el dormitorio con Chica.

Y en el dormitorio…

Chica: anda come un poco, este caldo te hara bien.

Mangle: gracias Chica pero no tengo hambre –estornuda-.

Toy chica: solo quiere llamar la atención.

Puppet: cállate

Foxy: Mangle vámonos te acompañare al doctor.

Chica: que bien, Mangle tiene mucha fiebre y no quiere comer nada.

Foxy: orale vámonos pirata.

Mangle: si ya voy Foxy

Horas después…..

Mangle: me dolieron las inyecciones que me pusieron

Foxy: pues si pero debes curarte asi que aguántate

Chica: Mangle ahora si vas a comer o si no, no dejaremos que Foxy se quede a cuidarte.

Mangle: esta bien.

Foxy se quedo con Mangle hasta que Scott lo llamo.

Scott: Foxy ven un momento a mi oficina.

Foxy: que pasa?

Scott: no cumpliste tu castigo la ultima vez y ahora si necesito que la oficina este limpia, asi que ponte a limpiar.

Foxy: pero estaba cuidando a Mangle.

Scott: Golden y Chica pueden solas

Foxy: esta bien.

Mientras Foxy limpiaba se encontró los archivos de los nuevos chicos y encontró los de Mangle…

"Mangle: encontrada en un tiradero de basura, criada por una mujer loca que la trataba como gato y le saco uno de los ojos, fue sometida a un riguroso plan diciplinario con latigazos para que dejara de ser agresiva. Muerde, rasguña y golpea con mucha fuerza, de debe mantener bajo vigilancia."

Foxy: (esto es horrible, porque le hicieron todo eso a Mangle)

Foxy estaba furioso por lo que le hicieron a su amiga y quiso vengarse, asi que terminando de limpiar fue con Scott.

Foxy: Scott dime donde está el orfanato donde estaba Mangle.

Scott: porque quieres saber eso?

Foxy: quiero vengarme por lo que le hicieron.

Scott: no Foxy nosotros no podemos interferir con sus métodos de educación.

Foxy: pero fueron unos salvajes con una pobre niña.

Scott: lo sé pero no hay de otra y no te lo diré.

Foxy fue a ver a Mangle

Foxy: oye Mangle donde esta el orfanato donde vivias antes?

Mangle: para que quieres saber eso?

Foxy: solo dimelo es curiosidad.

Mangle: pues es el único orfanato que hay en el pueblo Woodstrom que esta al este de la ciudad.

Foxy: bien… y como te sientes pirata?

Mangle: un poco mejor, aun asi mañana no ire a clases.

Foxy: no te preocupes yo te paso los apuntes que veamos.

Y el fin de semana…

Continuara…..

Fin del capítulo 4


	5. Chapter 5 La venganza de Foxy

**Capítulo 5 La venganza de Foxy.**

Y el fin de semana…

Foxy salio muy temprano a tomar un autobús hacia Woodstrom, estaba decidido a vengarse del director de ese orfanato. Cuando llego al lugar encontró fácilmente el edificio, parecía una cárcel.

Entro por un viejo conducto de ventilación y trato de buscar la oficina del director, en eso escucha la voz de un niño…

Sugar: Hola que haces aquí, crei que ya no quedaban adolecentes en el orfanato.

Foxy: tú que haces aquí no deberías estar ahí adentro?

Sugar: es que los vigilantes y el director me dan miedo, son muy malos y mejor me escondo todo el dia.

Foxy: si este lugar es horrible, yo vengo para vengarme del director porque trato muy mal a una amiga, soy Foxy el pirata y vengo del orfanato de la ciudad.

Sugar: soy Sugar, soy un como un gatito, pero nadie me quiere, los demás niños se burlan de mí.

Foxy: hola pequeño Sugar, te entiendo perfectamente, todos también se burlaban de mí.

Sugar era un niño de 8 años que tenía orejas de gato de color azul.

Sugar: y que dijiste que venias a hacer?

Foxy: vengo para vengarme porque aquí trataron muy mal a mi amiga Mangle y…

Sugar: Mangle? Una zorrita de orejas blancas y que tiene un hueso metálico en su espalda?

Foxy: si es ella, la conoces?

Sugar: si, ella es mi súper heroína, me salvo de un horrible castigo hace un año, cuando por accidente rompí un cuadro en la sala y ella vino y se echó la culpa, y le dieron 20 latigazos en la espalda.

Foxy: jeje esa es mi pirata, siempre tan valiente.

Sugar: es tu novia?

Foxy: ejem… Solo dime donde está la oficina del director.

Sugar: Ven es por aquí…

Luego llegaron por los conductos hasta la oficina del director.

Foxy: bien, gracias por tu ayuda marinero, mejor aléjate o tendrás problemas.

Sugar: si está bien, tú y Mangle son los piratas más valientes que he conocido.

Foxy: bien, pues nos vemos.

Luego Foxy bajo y le dio un golpe en la cabeza al director para dejarlo inconsciente y con su garfio escribió una frase en la espalda del hombre que decía "Los latigazos que das sobre la espalda de otros se quedaran tatuados en ti" luego le hizo varias cortadas y latigazos para que quedara su espalda bien marcada con cicatrices.

Foxy: jeje bien he terminado – regresó al conducto-

Antes de salir volvió a encontrar a Sugar

Sugar: Pirata, puedes darle este dibujo a Mangle?

El dibujo era Mangle con una espada luchando con el director y su látigo y decía "súper pirata Mangle al rescate"

Foxy: está bien esto le gustara mucho.

Despues de unas horas, llego Foxy al orfanato.

Chica: Foxy donde estuviste, todos estábamos preocupados por ti.

Toy Chica: yo no.

Springtrap: ni yo

Toy Freddy: yo tampoco

Chica: bueno ya, pero yo, Freddy, Bonnie, Golden y sobre todo Mangle si lo estábamos.

Foxy: bien tengo que ver a Mangle…

Chica: Foxy… ay este zorro nunca me hace caso.

Foxy fue a buscar a Mangle y la encontró rumbo a los dormitorios.

Foxy: hola bucanera, como te sientes?

Mangle: mejor, pero dime… donde estabas – dijo algo enojada-

Foxy: de eso quería hablarte ven vamos a la biblioteca.

Mangle: está bien.

Luego llegaron a la biblioteca, y agarraron la mesa de siempre.

Foxy: recuerdas cuando te pregunte donde estaba tu orfanato anterior?

Mangle: si porque?

Foxy: bueno es que el día que limpie la oficina de Scott vi tus archivos y vi todo lo que te maltrataron y quise ir a vengarme por ti.

Mangle: -entre sorprendida y enojada- porque Foxy

Foxy: porque me pareció horrible lo que te hacían, y es horrible ese lugar. A por cierto, un pequeño admirador tuyo te mandó algo – le da el dibujo de Sugar-

Mangle: Sugar! El está bien?

Foxy: jeje se mantiene en los ductos de ventilación para protegerse de todos, es un poco cobarde pero muy listo.

Mangle: pobrecito, todos le hacen bullying como a mí, por eso lo protegía.

Foxy: bien pues espero que el director se calme con los niños ahora que le deje un mensaje jeje.

Mangle: ay Foxy, no debiste hacerlo. –se queda mirando a Foxy a los ojos-

Foxy: emm… no fue nada, no me gusta que te molesten – miro fijo a Mangle y se empezó a sentir extraño y se levanto – oye vamos a cenar pirata.

Mangle: si vamos –dijo muy contenta-

Unos días después…

Golden va al dormitorio de los hombres y toca la puerta.

Freddy: Hola Golden, que ya no aguantabas más sin verme?

Golden: - sonrojada- ay cállate Freddy, vengo a avisarles que mañana es el cumpleaños de Mangle y que le haremos una pequeña fiesta, puedes hacer las pizzas Freddy?

Freddy: si claro, oye Foxy, mañana cumple años tu pirata.

Foxy: ya lo sé y cállate, mañana la llevare de paseo mientras ustedes preparan todo.

Golden: muy bien pues estén listos, oye Foxy ya sabes que le vas a regalar a Mangle?

Foxy: un barco nuevo.

Golden: pues está bien, igual le gustan los barcos pero no crees que podrías ser un poco más tierno con ella.

Foxy: ay ya van a empezar, ella es una pirata, no es como las otras chicas.

Golden: aun así es una chica y sé que le gustaría algo más tierno

Foxy: veré que puedo hacer pero no soy bueno para darles regalos a las chicas.

Y en la tarde…

Toy chica estaba molestando a Mangle porque accidentalmente le tiró su ropa al piso.

Mangle: ya te dije que lo siento, fue un accidente.

Toy Chica: eres una estúpida y una fenómeno, luego jalo a Mangle de la mochila y se la rompió.

Mangle: oye, la rompiste.

Toy chica: tu te lo buscaste.

Mangle: se puso triste y fue con Puppet.

Mangle: Puppet puedes repararla

Puppet: si pero que paso?

Mangle: Toy chica me la rompió.

Puppet: oye Mangle no crees que deberías defenderte de ella?

Mangle: pero solo me meteré en problemas…

Luego llegaron Golden y Chica.

Chica: que paso?

Puppet: Toy chica le rompió la mochila a Mangle.

Golden: ay esa estúpida, pero Mangle y tu porque no le haces nada?

Mangle: yo… no puedo… es que…

Foxy: que les pasa?

Chica: Foxy dile algo a Mangle, nunca se defiende de Toy Chica.

Foxy: -fingiendo estar molesto- Mangle debes defenderte por ti misma, no puedes esperar a que nosotros lo hagamos, es hora de que te comportes como una verdadera pirata.

Mangle se puso triste y se fue a su dormitorio.

Golden: Foxy no debiste ser tan duro.

Foxy: ella tiene que aprender, es por su bien.

Horas después…

Scott: Toy chica ya escuche lo que le hiciste a Mangle, de castigo no podras hacer postres en un mes.

Toy chica: (maldita zorra pero me las pagara)

Toy chica fue al dormitorio y fue donde estaba Mangle.

Toy chica: por tu culpa me castigaron y me las vas a pagar –agarra el barco que Foxy le dio y lo tiro por la ventana-.

Mangle se asomo y logro ver que el barco se hizo pedazos, lo mas probable era que no se pudiera reparar.

Toy chica se reia pero Mangle se enojo demasiado.

Mangle: - con el ojo rojo y mostrando sus colmillos – maldita polla cara de puta – muerde a Toy chica en un brazo-

Toy chica: auxilioo! –salio del dormitorio y Mangle no se le despegaba del brazo y comenzaba a sangrar-

Todos oyeron los gritos y salieron a ver que pasaba…

Scott: que pasa?

Mangle al ver a Scott y a los demás se calmo y su ojo volvió a la normalidad y solto a toy chica.

Mangle: lo siento… es que ella me rompió mi barco y no pude… -se hizo bolita en el piso como esperando un golpe-

Scott: levántate esta bien, por primera vez te defendiste, no te preocupes.

Mangle: no va a castigarme?

Scott: no, no lo hare, y tu Toy Chica, espero que hayas aprendido a no molestar a Mangle, ahora que tiene mi permiso para defenderse como quiera.

Foxy: esa es mi pirata.

Mangle: -triste- pero mi barco, no podre repararlo.

Foxy: no te preocupes, déjalo asi, ya tendras mas barcos.

Al dia siguiente…


	6. capitulo 6 El cumpleaños de Mangle

**Capítulo 6 El cumpleaños de Mangle.**

Foxy fue temprano por Mangle para irse a pasear en lo que los demás preparaban las cosas para la Fiesta.

Mangle: a dónde iremos?

Foxy: a donde quieras, este día te toca ser la capitana de la misión.

Mangle: está bien, vamos a comer un helado.

Foxy: está bien.

Mientras tanto en el orfanato…

Golden: Ballón Boy, tu decoras el comedor y la sala, Puppet haz que la mesa parezca la cubierta de un barco usando tu magia.

Puppet: tengo mejores cosas que hacer

Chica: vete a la roña Puppet.

Puppet: oye pero es por Mangle, le estoy tratando de reparar el barco que Toy Chica rompió ayer.

Chica: está bien, yo voy a ayudar a Freddy con la pizza y el espagueti.

Golden: Bonbon y Bonnie tocaran música para ambientar, Springtrap y Toy Freddy ayúdenme a poner la mesa y los regalos.

Toy Chica: que rayos? Armaran todo este alboroto por la Fenómeno?

Chica: ella nunca en su vida ha tenido un festejo de cumpleaños, se lo merece.

Golden: oye Toy Chica quieres que te ayudemos a que Scott te quite el castigo?

Toy Chica: que quieren a cambio?

Golden: pues hay que admitir que haces muy buenos postres y necesitamos un pastel.

Toy Chica: quieren que haga un pastel para la Mangle?

Todos: siii

Toy chica: de acuerdo, lo hare solo porque extraño hacer postres.

Golden: Chica te vigilara para que no le vayas a poner nada feo al pastel

Toy Chica: creen que voy a arruinar mi reputación como repostera por la Mangle.

Golden: más te vale, hazlo como un barco pirata.

Toy chica: bien.

Mientras con Foxy y Mangle…

Mangle: vamos a la feria Foxy.

Foxy: a la orden capitana.

Se subieron a la montaña rusa y a muchos otros juegos. Mangle y Foxy nunca se la habían pasado tan bien en su vida. Foxy estaba tan contento que cargaba a Mangle y la llevaba a todos lados, la abrazaba y la llevaba a todos los lugares en la feria.

Unas horas después…

Foxy: bien creo que ya debemos volver.

Mangle: tan pronto, pero todavía no son ni las 5 de la tarde, además es mi cumpleaños.

Foxy: lo siento capitana pero tienes una misión en el orfanato.

Mangle: que misión?

Foxy: más tarde lo sabrás.

Mientras en la fiesta…

Golden: no Ballón boy no pongas tantos globos ahí, distribúyelos, ay Puppet ya acabaste con el barco de Mangle, necesitamos ayuda aquí.

Puppet: ya casi termino, además tú no estás haciendo nada Golden.

Golden: pero si yo estoy organizando todo, crees que eso no es nada?

Chica: dense prisa que a esta hora le dijimos a Foxy que regresaran.

Scott: que les falta chicos?

Golden: solo nos falta que la decoración este bien y que la Toy chica termine el pastel.

Scott: oigan tengo una duda chicos.

Freddy: que cosa?

Scott: Foxy y Mangle son novios?

Freddy: pues no… pero se nota que se gustan mucho.

Scott: ah, solo curiosidad no se me vaya a ocurrir decirles algo y ni siquiera son novios.

Golden: tu tranquilo Scott, que pronto lo serán.

Toy Chica: ya acabe con el pastel

Freddy: vaya pues te quedo muy bien, donde le pondremos las 16 velas?

Toy chica: no vayan a picotear esta obra de arte, ahí le puse un 16 en un lado y en el mástil mayor le puse para encender el pastel.

Freddy: Buena idea

Bonbon: ahí vienen

Toy chica: y luego que, quieren que nos escondamos?

Golden: no a la roña eso de esconderse, pónganse sus gorros de marinero.

Toy chica: esto parece fiesta de niños

Chica: cállate y póntelo.

Luego entraron Foxy y Mangle a la sala principal…

Todos: Feliz cumpleaños capitana Mangle.

Mangle: vaya muchas gracias chicos, es la primera fiesta de cumpleaños que me han hecho.

Golden: y todo fue idea mía.

Chica: no es cierto, yo y Foxy también lo sugerimos.

Golden: bueno el caso es que todos cooperamos, hasta la Toy chica te hizo un pastel.

Mangle: de verdad?

Toy chica: Si, pero no lo hice por complacerte a ti, solo quería hacer un pastel.

Mangle: gracias Toy Chica.

Bonnie: bien pues como primera canción de nuestro gran concierto privado, te cantaremos las mañanitas a lo heavy metal.

Chica: Bonnie!

Bonnie: está bien, serán normales con un toque de Rock.

Luego de comer y convivir con todos, llego la hora de abrir los regalos.

Golden: ese rojo es de mí para ti XD

Mangle lo abrió y era una falda aún más corta que la que tenía, y una blusa que parecía sostén que hacia juego con la falda.

Foxy: Mangle no se va a poner eso! – Dijo un poco enojado-

Golden: y empezamos con el celoso de Foxy

Mangle: Gracias jeje

Chica: ese de la caja verde te lo compre yo.

Abre el regalo y eran unos aretes con forma de calaveras.

Mangle: Gracias Chica, están geniales.

Bonbon: el de la caja en forma de tubo lo traje yo.

Y sacó unas calcetas largas rayadas, rosa con blanco, y así fue sacando regalo tras regalo, Scott le regaló unas botas altas de pirata, Freddy un libro de piratas, Bonnie un Mp3 con canciones que el mismo había cantado, Puppet le envolvió el barco que había reparado y eso la alegro mucho. Pero aún faltaba el regalo de Foxy…

Foxy: bien capitana pues falta el regalo que te compre yo, aquí esta.

Era una caja del tamaño de un televisor pequeño, claro que más ancha y envuelta en papel plateado con un moño azul.

Mangle abrió la caja y saco un barco a escala más grande que los que Foxy tenía.

Mangle: fo-fo-fo Foxy es el perla negra!

Foxy: así es Mangle, el mejor barco que todo coleccionista quiere tener, el grandioso Perla negra de piratas del caribe.

Mangle: pero Foxy, tú lo querías, estabas ahorrando para comprártelo.

Foxy: y que, igual lo vamos a poner en la nueva repisa que construí para tus barcos, justo a un lado de la mía, así que lo veré todos los días.

Mangle: Gracias Foxy –abraza a Foxy-

Foxy: -nervioso- emm… bueno Golden me dijo que te diera algo más tierno así que también te compre esto…

Foxy le da un oso de peluche con gorrito de pirata y un parche.

Mangle: ahhh que kawaii, que lindo.

Foxy: te gustó Mangle?

Mangle: si me gustó mucho, es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido en mi vida.

Más tarde siguieron con el pastel, y encendieron la vela…

Golden: Mangle pide un deseo y sopla la velita.

Mangle: bien un deseo (que Foxy me quiera y se enamore de mí) –sopla la vela-

Todos: bien, felicidades!

Golden: y que pediste?

Chica: eso no se dice, o si no, su deseo no se cumplirá.

Después del pastel, los demás se pusieron a limpiar, Foxy y Mangle se fueron al cuarto donde guardaban los barcos y pusieron los 2 barcos de Mangle en la repisa nueva.

Mangle: se ven muy bien.

Foxy: si lo sé, espero que te hayan gustado todos tus regalos, aunque el que te dio Golden no me convence.

Mangle: jeje porque no?

Foxy: pues… naah olvídalo –carga a Mangle y la sienta a la repisa-

Mangle: que haces Foxy?

Foxy: Mangle… Eres… -intenta decirle algo tierno, pero no le salió nada – mmm… una pirata muy valiente, y… jejeje…

Foxy no supo más que hacer y le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Mangle se quedó en shock, se sintió feliz pero no sabía que significaba eso.

Después…

Mangle: Golden! –llega gritando-

Golden: que pasa?

Mangle: Foxy me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Golden: tanto alboroto por eso, mira Mangle, está bien, eso demuestra que te tiene cariño pero si no es en la boca no puedes asegurar nada.

Mangle: ahh –triste-

Chica: pues yo digo que si significa algo, Foxy no hace eso nunca.

Mientras con los chicos…

Foxy llega pálido al dormitorio

Freddy: que te pasa Foxy?

Foxy: es que… intente… ay olvídalo.

Bonnie: pero que te pasa?

Foxy: ah es que… creo que me estoy enamorando de Mangle.

Freddy: jaja pero eso se te notaba, y apenas te acabas de dar cuenta?

Foxy: ya cállate, lo sé, pero trate de decírselo pero no puedo.

Freddy: vamos Foxy no creo que te diga que no, además se nota que también le gustas.

Foxy: no es por eso, es que no sé cómo.

Bonnie: mmm pues con música.

Foxy: no, eso no es lo mío.

Freddy: mira Foxy sinceramente tú no vas a poder ser romántico. Te recomiendo que lo hagas a tu manera.

Foxy: mejor me espero.

Freddy: haz lo que quieras, pero me has dado el valor para ir a declararme a Golden.

Bonnie: bien pues hazlo si te crees tan valiente.

Freddy: bien ahorita regreso…

Freddy fue al dormitorio de las chicas y le hablo a Golden.

Golden: que pasa Freddy?

Freddy: Golden… desde que te conozco me has parecido una linda chica y…

Golden: ay Freddy, date prisa con esto – beso a Freddy en la boca-

Freddy: ah pues supongo que… De ahora en adelante serás mi novia.

Golden: te tardaste mucho Freddy. –volvio a besarlo y lo empujo hasta la sala, y ahí se quedaron por varios minutos-.

Más tarde…

Freddy: chicos lo logre!

Toy Freddy: se nota, mira como traes la camisa medio desabrochada y el sombrero todo chueco.

Bonnie: mendigo suertudo, ya te la tiraste?

Freddy: claro que no, pero es muy apasionada la Golden, asi que no será dentro de mucho.

Foxy: están locos, aun no somos mayores de edad.

Freddy: y eso que?

Foxy: hagan lo que quieran bola de pervertidos.

Bonnie: yo mañana me declarare a Bonbon.

Todos: pues suerte con eso.

Al dia siguiente…

Chica estaba en la cocina y Foxy fue a buscar un vaso de leche.

Foxy: hola Chica.

Chica: hola Foxy.

Chica se giró y tropezó, pero Foxy la atrapo y quedaron cara a cara viéndose fijo.

Chica no pudo resistir darle un beso a Foxy, y el por alguna razón no la solto. Y la dejo continuar con el beso.

Pero ninguno se dio cuenta que Mangle vio todo….

Continuara…


	7. Capitulo 7 fin de temporada 1

**Capítulo 7 Del shipeo al amor solo hay un paso.**

Mangle: (no puede ser, esto no puede estar pasando) –corre a su dormitorio y se mete debajo de su cama y comienza a llorar)

Golden: Mangle que te pasa?

Mangle: déjame en paz no quiero hablar con nadie

Golden: dime que te hicieron

Mangle no respondió y Golden fue a buscar a los demás a ver si sabían que le pasaba a Mangle.

Mientras tanto en la cocina.

Foxy: Chica… Porque hiciste eso?

Chica: lo siento Foxy, es que yo he estado enamorada de ti desde hace mucho tiempo.

Foxy: pero Chica… yo no puedo… Lo siento es que yo estoy enamorado de Mangle.

Chica: lo sé, se te nota mucho, y ella es mi amiga, quiero que sea feliz y tú también Foxy.

Foxy: Oye eres una linda muchacha, y sé que encontraras a alguien que te quiera.

Chica: Gracias Foxy.

Luego llego Golden a preguntarles por Mangle…

Golden: Chica, sabes que le paso a Mangle?

Chica: porque?

Golden: es que llego llorando al dormitorio y se metió debajo de su cama.

Chica: o no, y si me vio besando a Foxy!

Foxy: que! Mangle nos vio besándonos?

Golden: porque se besaron?, pero como se te ocurre Chica, sabes que Mangle ama a Foxy, eres una traidora.

Chica: todo fue un error, ya hable con Foxy y él quiere a Mangle.

Foxy: tenemos que ir a hablar con ella.

Luego fueron a ver a Mangle…

Chica: entrare yo sola, esperen aquí –entra al dormitorio- Mangle, ven aquí, debo hablar contigo.

Mangle: no quiero, aléjate de mí –llorando-

Chica: lo siento, sé que debes estar pensando pero no es lo que parece…

Mangle salió muy enojada y empujo a Chica al piso y puso sus manos alrededor se su cuello, pero luego se detuvo y se puso a llorar.

Mangle: lo siento Chica, yo no debí enamorarme de Foxy, él debe querer a una mujer bonita, que sepa cocinar bien y no a una fenómeno, que es un desastre en la cocina como yo.

Chica: Pero Mangle, Foxy… (Pensó en decirle que Foxy la quería a ella, pero luego decidió que él mismo debería decírselo) mira fue un error, dijo que no me quería, yo estaba enamorada de él, pero Foxy no me quiere a mí, solo me quiere como una amiga.

Mangle: y.. Entonces porque se dejó? Porque dejo que lo besaras?

Chica: solo lo agarre desprevenido. Deberías hablar con él.

Mangle: no, no quiero verlo – se volvió a meter debajo de la cama-

Chica: Mangle sal de ahí, es importante que hables con él.

Mangle: -seguía llorando- no quiero.

Chica: pues lo dejare entrar y tendrás que hablar con él.

Chica la dejo sola y luego entró Foxy…

Foxy: pirata, estas bien?

Mangle: vete de aquí, dije que no quiero hablar con nadie.

Foxy: Mangle sal de ahí debo decirte algo.

Mangle: no lo hare, lárgate.

Foxy sacó a Mangle a la fuerza de abajo y la sentó sobre la cama y él se sentó junto a ella.

Foxy: cálmate. Sabes que le dije a Chica cuando me beso.

Mangle: no quiero saber nada.

Foxy: le dije que yo estoy enamorado de otra persona.

Mangle: - se levanta de la cama - otra persona? O sea que hay otra persona, todo este tiempo has querido a alguien más y tú no…

Foxy se levantó también y agarro a Mangle de la cintura para atraerla hacia él y aprovecho para besarla.

Foxy: -se separa un poco de Mangle- oye, yo estoy enamorado de ti mi linda pirata – vuelve a besarla-

Mangle: (de verdad esto me está ocurriendo? Debo estar soñando o algo por el estilo)

Foxy: -nervioso- quieres ser mi Novia?

Mangle: Foxy, no estás jugando conmigo verdad?

Foxy: claro que no pirata, entonces qué me dices?

Mangle: si Foxy, si quiero.

Foxy: jeje bien dicho mi querida pirata – vuelve a besarla, esta vez con más intensidad-

Mangle: y bien, que hacemos ahora.

Foxy: -nervioso- jeje pues vámonos, yo no debería estar aquí. Oye vamos a comer unas tortas.

Mangle: si vamos.

Luego salieron y se encontraron a Golden y Chica afuera.

Chica: vez Mangle te lo dije, Foxy no me quiere a mí porque se enamoró de ti.

Foxy: oigan ustedes 2 no sean metiches.

Golden: solo quería asegurarme que no hicieran cosas indebidas en el dormitorio.

Mangle y Foxy: -sonrojados- cállate Golden.

Horas después…

Bonnie: bien, he decidido ir a declararme con Bonbon.

Freddy: suerte…

Bonnie llegó frente la puerta de los dormitorios y agarro su guitarra y comenzó a tocar, le cantó una canción a Bonbon y luego salieron todas las chicas a ver…

Bonnie: Bonbon esto es para ti, quiero preguntarte algo.

Bonbon: (ay no Bonnie, no vayas a …)

Bonnie: quieres ser mi novia?

Bonbon: (oh no, lo sabía) –nerviosa- emm Bonnie, deberíamos hablarlo en privado.

Bonnie: dímelo aquí frente a todas, no soy un cobarde y acepto tu respuesta.

Bonbon: Bonnie, eres un gran chico y muy guapo pero… Yo quiero a Springtrap.

Bonnie: ya suponía que me dirías eso, pero él ni siquiera te habla.

Bonbon: pero a ti te veo como un hermano y nada más.

Bonnie: -triste- está bien, lo acepto –se va con sus orejas caídas-

Chica: pobre Bonnie, voy a hablar con él

Bonbon: lo siento Bonnie

Bonnie se encerro en su dormitorio y se acostó en su cama.

Freddy: y bien?

Bonnie: no me quiso –triste-

Springtrap: te lo dije.

Foxy: tu cállate Springtrap. Oye marinero no te preocupes, ya encontraras a alguien que si te quiera.

Bonnie: para ti es fácil decirlo, a ti ya te aceptaron, además yo no soy tan simpático como Freddy, ni tan valiente como tu, ni tan inteligente como Springtrap.

Freddy: calmate Bonnie.

Bonnie: cállense y no me molesten.

Foxy: vamos Bonnie, solo te le declaraste a la mujer equivocada.

Bonnie: nadie me quiere, ni ella ni…

Freddy: ni quién?

Bonnie: ni Chica.

Foxy y Freddy: -sorprendidos- Chica!

Bonnie: sí, he estado enamorado de ella desde siempre, pero ella siempre me hablaba de Foxy. Foxy esto, Foxy lo otro. Estaba enamorada de Foxy y yo no tenía oportunidad.

Foxy: pero ahora que sabe que solo la quiero como una amiga puede haber oportunidad para ti.

Bonnie: en todo caso también preferiría a Springtrap, todas lo prefieren a él.

Chica estaba del otro lado de la puerta, escuchándolo todo, y decidió tocar la puerta.

Freddy: yo abro.

Chica: tengo que hablar con Bonnie.

Freddy: uyy, Bonnie, Chica te está buscando.

Bonnie: no tengo ganas de hablar.

Chica: Bonnie, ven aquí o te sacaré a la fuerza.

Bonnie: está bien, ya voy

Luego se fueron a la sala…

Chica: Bonnie, se cómo te sientes, así me sentí yo cuando Foxy me dijo que quería a Mangle.

Bonnie: si es posible que lo entiendas, pero tú eres una chica muy linda y, bueno nadie quiere a un rockero mediocre y flacucho como yo.

Chica: no digas eso, eres un gran músico.

Bonnie: gracias Chica. Oye, te gustaría escuchar una canción que compuse para ti hace mucho?

Chica: la hiciste para mí? Claro que quiero escucharla.

Bonnie aun traía su guitarra, así que toco la canción que le había hecho a Chica.

Chica: es hermosa Bonnie –sonrojada-

Bonnie: Chica… sé que soy un cobarde al decirte esto a estas alturas pero yo…

Chica: no te preocupes, lo escuche todo antes de tocar la puerta, y siento no haberme dado cuenta de que me querías y de lo maravilloso que eres.

Bonnie: pues quisiera saber si…

Chica lo interrumpió con un beso en la boca y Bonnie la abrazo, y se quedaron así por varios minutos, hasta que se separaron un poco.

Chica: déjame ser yo quien lo proponga, Bonnie, quieres ser mi novio?

Bonnie: - contento- no lo sé es muy pronto –dijo en tono de juego-

Chica: Bonnie!

Bonnie: jaja es broma, claro que si quiero.

Chica: vamos a decirles a todos para que dejen de tenernos lastima.

Bonnie: si vamos.

Luego los reunieron a todos en la sala.

Golden: que pasa?

Chica: bien Bonnie y yo solo queremos decirles que ya somos novios.

Todos: queee!

Freddy: ves solo te le habías declarado a la chica equivocada.

Bonbon: vaya, tan rápido superaste mi rechazo?

Bonnie: si así es, y te agradezco el no haberme aceptado porque ahora estoy con una mejor novia de lo que tu hubieras sido.

Toy chica: uuu Bonbon. Mira ya te quedaste solterona, hasta la Mangle tiene novio y tú no jaja.

Bonbon: mendiga Toy chica, -va con Springtrap-

Bonbon: Springtrap somos los únicos solteros aquí, así que seré directa. Quieres ser mi novio?

Todos: queeeeee!

Toy Freddy: vaya, que loca se está poniendo la situación en este lugar, ahora resulta que las mujeres se le declarar a los hombres.

Springtrap: si quiero Bonbon.

Todos: - más sorprendidos aun- queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Bonbon: siiiiiii

Freddy: bien ahora que todos tenemos pareja, hay que celebrarlo.

Hicieron una pequeña reunión, en la que nadie tomo en cuenta a los demás excepto a sus novios o novias. Freddy y Golden estaban casi desnudos en uno de los dormitorios, Bonnie y Chica besándose en la cocina, Foxy y Mangle en el cuarto de la colección de barcos, y el resto dispersado por ahí.

Asi paso el tiempo y terminaron el primer año de preparatoria, todos tienen ahora 17 años y están felices, pero la felicidad no les durara por mucho tiempo.

Fin del capítulo 7 y de la Temporada 1.

Continuara…..

Visiten mi Facebook para cometarios y dudas

Marisol Lozano Castro (Foto de perfil de Yuno Gasai) de Cd. Juarez.


	8. Capitulo 8 Temp 2 Maestros en desastres

**Capítulo 1 segunda temporada (o capítulo 8)**

 **Maestros en desastres.**

Como se mencionó en el fin de temporada 1, ya paso más de un año y los chicos van a mitad del segundo año de preparatoria.

Todos estaban en el salón esperando a su maestra Ludivina, pero quien llego fue Scott.

Scott: chicos la maestra no podrá venir en varios días, está enferma, así que en lo que se cura o encontramos un profesor sustituto, ustedes darán una clase a sus compañeros de lo que sea su especialidad. Por ejemplo, Springtrap es muy bueno en cómputo así que puede darles clases de computación, y chica de cocina y cosas por el estilo.

Bonnie: Bien yo daré clases de música.

Bonbon: te puedo ayudar en eso Bonnie?

Bonnie: si claro

Chica: Bonnie, ten cuidado.

Bonnie: no te pongas celosa, sabes que te prefiero a ti.

Chica: más te vale.

Foxy: Mangle y yo daremos clases de cómo ser piratas y de barcos.

Toy chica: yo les enseñare como hacer un pastel, pero no garantizo que la Mangle lo logre.

Mangle: cállate yo puedo hacerlo.

Puppet: Mangle es un desastre en la cocina, pero bueno, yo les enseñare artes oscuras.

Todos: estás loca!

Puppet: como sea, quien va a empezar?

Freddy: yo y Golden, les enseñaremos administración

Todos: no, que aburrido.

Toy Freddy: mejor que empiecen la Chica o la Toy chica.

Chica: yo empiezo, les enseñare a cocinar una pizza.

Todos excepto Foxy y Mangle: siiiiii

Foxy: bien Mangle a batallar de nuevo con la cocina.

Tuvieron que romper la regla de que Mangle no debía entrar a la cocina, pero Scott ya había comprado una estufa nueva que se encendía fácilmente.

Chica: bien todos agarren una bola de masa para pizza y comencemos a extenderla.

Foxy la agujero con el garfio, Bonnie se quiso lucir como siempre y lanzó la masa para arriba y se quedó atorada en el ventilador de techo y salieron volando muchos trozos de masa por todos lados, a Toy Freddy se le rompió y Mangle parecía que estaba luchando con la masa.

Chica: ay a ver, Foxy y Toy Freddy agarren otra masa, tú también Bonnie y ya no juegues con la comida. Mangle tu ven conmigo para que veas como se hace.

Mangle puso atención y luego intento hacerlo, pero le quedo una masa cuadrada en vez de redonda.

Chica: como rayos hiciste eso? Bueno el caso es que está extendida ahora cúbranla con salsa de tomate, queso y los ingredientes que quieran. Foxy le puso mucho queso y poco tomate y tapizó todo con peperoni.

Mangle lleno la pizza de queso y de ingredientes y le hizo como una montaña.

Chica: Mangle eso no se hace, pero bueno, el caso es que todo es comestible, asi que dejala.

Despues Chica califico a sus compañeros…

Chica: a ver, Freddy, Golden, Toy chica y Puppet tienen 10, Springtrap, Bonbon, Toy Freddy y Ballon Boy tienen 9 porque les falto un poco de orden en los ingredientes pero su pizza quedo muy buena. Bonnie tienes un 8 te falto ponerle mas cosas, le pusiste puro queso y un poco de peperoni, Foxy tienes 7 y Mangle tienes 6. Foxy tu dejaste la pizza con muy poco tomate y tu Mangle además de hacerla cuadrada le pusiste demasiado queso pero te aprobé porque al menos puede comerse.

Mangle: jeje aprobé cocina.

Foxy: lo sé, eso solo es posible con Chica.

Toy Chica: yo no seré buena con nadie en mi clase de repostería.

Todos: ay cállate.

Más tarde en repostería…

Toy Chica: no Mangle, no le pongas atún a la mezcla.

Mangle: pero tu dijiste…

Toy Chica: dije betún, no atún.

Mangle: ahh pues habla bien.

Toy Chica: Foxy! Porque le pones cominos?

Foxy: crei que era canela.

Toy Chica: ustedes 2 son una amenaza para el arte culinario.

Foxy: oye no nos insultes

Toy Chica: son unos idiotas, no sé qué será de su vida si llegan a casarse, seguro morirán de hambre y sus hijos también.

Foxy: cállate, además seremos piratas y compraremos nuestros alimentos.

Mangle: si bien dicho Foxy.

Chica: ya solo sigan las instrucciones y hagan su pastel.

Después de un rato…

Toy Chica: Chica fue la única que saco 10, Freddy, Golden, Bonbon, Puppet y Ballón Boy sacaron 9, Springtrap y Bonnie sacaron 7, Foxy y Mangle sacaron 0 por echarle cosas raras al pastel y además les quedo decorado horrible, el de Foxy parece kaka de perro y el de Mangle mejor ni hablamos.

Mangle: pues es que no nos enseñaste nada, solo nos diste el instructivo y nos diste ordenes extra como lo del atún, pero no nos enseñaste.

Toy Chica: pero los demás si aprobaron y ustedes fueron pésimos, no merecen ni tocar un ingrediente en su vida.

Foxy: en ese caso no podríamos ni comer.

Mangle: Chica me das de tu pastel?

Chica: si claro, quienes darán clases mañana?

Freddy: Golden y yo.

Foxy: también nosotros.

Todos: bien.

Al día siguiente…

Foxy: siéntense todos soy el profesor pirata Foxy y ella es mi asistente Mangle

Mangle: oye no quiero ser asistente, yo también soy profesora pirata.

Foxy: está bien, empecemos con su rango, todos son marineros.

Mangle: primero les enseñaremos las partes de un barco.

Foxy trajo el perla negra para mostrarles las partes del barco…

Mangle: la parte de abajo es el casco, la parte de en medio es la quilla, lo de arriba es la cubierta, el frente es la proa y lo de atrás es la popa, los lados son babor y estribor…

Luego de la larga explicación de Mangle…

Foxy: bien examen.

Todos: queeee!

Les dieron unas hojas con el dibujo de un barco y tenían que ponerles las partes.

Luego de revisarlos…

Mangle: Freddy, Golden, Puppet y Springtrap sacaron 10, Bonbon, Ballón boy y Toy Freddy sacaron 9, Bonnie y Chica sacaron 8, y Toy Chica saco 5.

Toy Chica: eso es trampa, yo conteste bien.

Chica: Foxy, Mangle, alteraron el examen de Toy Chica, eso está mal, tampoco hay que ser tramposos.

Mangle: ella nos puso 0.

Chica: pero están revisando mal, oigan yo también debí sacarme 10 y me pusieron 8 y Freddy no saco 10 el merecía un 9.

Mangle: un error lo comete cualquiera.

Foxy: si y no nos cuestionen, somos los maestros.

Chica: son pésimos maestros y son aun peor en cocina.

Mangle: no nos insultes, vete a la dirección.

Chica: pero que te pasa.

Foxy: sigues cuestionando nuestra autoridad, estas reprobada.

Bonnie: oigan…

Foxy: cállate, menos un punto por hablar y menos otro punto por tener las orejas tan grandes.

Todos: oigan.

Foxy: bueno jeje solo estamos jugando.

Mangle: recreooooo!

Y asi pasaron el resto de la semana con clases de sus compañeros hasta que llego el fin de semana.

Foxy: Mangle la Chica nos encargó tarea.

Mangle: qué?

Foxy: hacer una sopa.

Mangle: y vamos a guardar la sopa hasta el lunes?

Foxy: supongo, no lo se, solo tratemos de hacerlo, igual ya puedes entrar a la cocina.

Foxy y Mangle fueron a la cocina…

Chica: que hacen aquí?

Foxy: haremos la tarea.

Chica: era broma, como demonios guardaran la sopa.

Foxy: rayos es que me encanta ver como Mangle hace desastres en la cocina.

Mangle: Foxy!. Mmm si quieres te cocino algo pero debes comerlo.

Foxy: me arriesgare.

Chica: no desperdicien comida.

Mangle: te hare una sopa.

Foxy: esta bien yo te veo.

Mangle se puso a hacer una sopa y luego dejo toda la cocina sucia.

Mangle: ya esta, pruébala.

Foxy: emm se esta moviendo Mangle.

Mangle: esta hirviendo.

Foxy: estas segura Mangle?

Mangle: Foxy, prometiste comerla.

Foxy: esta bien –prueba la sopa- (sabe horrible) emm sabes, ya no tengo hambre.

Mangle: sabe mal cierto?

Foxy: si, pero no te preocupes no puedes tener tantos talentos a la vez.

Mangle cuales son mis talentos?

Foxy: pues eres valiente, inteligente, fuerte y bonita.

Mangle: que lindo eres Foxy –lo besa-

Bonnie: oigan hagan eso en otro lado, que mi Chica me va a cocinar un guisado de zanahorias.

Foxy: vámonos pirata, te invito a comer unos tacos.

Mangle: si Foxy.

Y el lunes…

Scott: Chicos, su maestra no se ha curado, así que conseguí un profesor sustituto. Él es Vincent su nuevo profesor.

Vincent era un hombre alto, con un traje y sombrero morado, tenía una cara extrañamente malvada.

Foxy: (tengo un mal presentimiento con este tipo)

Freddy: (me siento raro)

Continuara…

Visiten mi Facebook para cometarios y dudas

Marisol Lozano Castro (Foto de perfil de Yuno Gasai) de Cd. Juarez.


	9. Capitulo 9 El malvado Vincent

**Capítulo 2 segunda temporada (o capítulo 9)**

 **El malvado Vincent.**

En el capítulo anterior, los chicos conocieron a Vincent, su nuevo profesor sustituto, a todos les dio un mal presentimiento…

Scott: bien entren ya al salón.

Vincent: abran su libro de biología en la página 56 y lean desde ahí hasta la pagina 90 y harán un resumen y 50 preguntas de los temas y los quiero con dibujos de cada tema, tienen 30 minutos.

Todos: queeeee!

Vincent: y si no lo terminan, no saldrán a su descanso.

Springtrap comenzó a acelerarse porque era demasiado para tan poco tiempo.

Foxy: este tipo está loco.

Mangle: no lograre hacer ni la mitad.

Freddy: chicos que hacemos, miren a Springtrap como esta.

Golden: hay que cooperar todos, quien dibuja bonito?

Ballon boy: yo dibujo bien.

Golden: tu haz los dibujos de todos y nosotros te pasamos lo demás.

Bonnie: yo se escribir con las 2 manos.

Springtrap: Yo hare el resumen de las primeras 10 páginas y se los paso a todos.

Foxy: yo hago 25 preguntas.

Mangle: yo hago otras 25

Toy Chica: yo hago parte del resumen también.

Y asi estuvieron cooperándose todos, Vincent leía el periódico y no los tomaba en cuenta.

Mangle: toma las preguntas Toy chica

Toy Chica: Gracias Mangle, toma la parte del resumen que hice.

Foxy: Springtrap toma, ya te escribí las preguntas.

Springtrap: Gracias Foxy, aquí está tu parte del resumen.

Por primera vez todos se unieron y cooperaron unos con otros sin quejarse…

Vincent: bien denme su trabajo y ahora empecemos con matemáticas.

Todos: -cansados- ay no.

Vincent: copien estas ecuaciones, lean el libro y las factorizan y resuelven por 3 métodos diferentes

Springtrap: (pero son 50 ecuaciones) señor son demasiadas.

Vincent: cállate

Foxy: oiga no somos maquinas.

Vincent: (jaja que ironía) hagan lo que les dije o serán castigados.

Las ecuaciones estaban tan difíciles que ni Freddy ni Springtrap pudieron con ellas.

Vincent: así que no hicieron nada. Están castigados y de tarea me traerán 100 ecuaciones como estas y si no las hacen los reprobare.

Todos: quee!

Golden: esto no es justo, chicos hay que hablar con Scott.

Bonbon: -llorando- ayuda.

Todos: que te pasa?

Bonbon: el profesor Vincent me toco los pechos.

Springtrap: maldito pedófilo me las pagara.

Freddy: espera, hay que ir con Scott.

Y con Scott…

Scott: que les pasa chicos?

Golden: ese profesor es muy malo, y además es un sucio.

Bonbon: -aun llorando- se aprovechó de mi inocencia

Toy chica: tampoco exageres

Springtrap: es un pedófilo.

Scott: sé que puede ser estricto pero deben portarse bien y no inventen cosas.

Foxy: pero es malo en serio.

Scott: chicos pagar por su educación es costoso y el acepto el pago que le daba, el orfanato está pasando por malos momentos económicos y necesito ahorrar, no puedo buscar otro maestro ahora.

Freddy: tuvimos que unirnos para poder sobrevivir a uno de sus trabajos en clase.

Scott: solo manténganse unidos y ustedes lograran todo, entendido?

Todos: si Scott –resignados-

Springtrap: Bonbon no te separes de mí de ahora en adelante.

Foxy: todos debemos cuidarnos, ya oyeron a Scott.

Chica: tenemos que ir a visitar a la maestra Ludivina a ver cómo se siente.

Ballón Boy: Puppet no puedes curarla?

Puppet: no, ella es una ancianita, no está lastimada físicamente.

Freddy: vamos a verla.

Luego en la casa de la maestra…

Ludivina: oh chicos, que lindos al venir a verme.

Bonbon: la necesitamos, nos pusieron un horrible maestro y es un sucio.

Ludivina: lo siento pero ya soy muy vieja y estoy en mis últimos días de vida

Freddy: no diga eso, que haremos nosotros con Vincent como profesor titular.

Ludivina: Vincent? Oh no, deben tener cuidado chicos, él es un hombre malo.

Foxy: ven hasta ella lo sabe

Mangle: como sabe eso?

Ludivina: yo fui su maestra un tiempo, tiene traumas extraños y posiblemente sea un asesino.

Todos: queee!

Foxy: lo sabía.

Bonnie: no es cierto Foxy.

Foxy: bueno pero les dije que era malo

Ludivina: cuídense chicos, manténganse juntos y…

La maestra dejo de hablar y moverse… Había muerto.

Freddy: noooooooo –triste-

Foxy: demonios porque

Mangle: no puede ser, porque –llorando-

Chica: no maestraaaaaaaaa –llorando-

Todos estaban muy tristes por la muerte de su maestra y también porque sabían que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar en el orfanato con Vincent ahí.

Los familiares de la maestra Ludivina los invitaron a todos a su funeral. Después de eso regresaron al orfanato y se reunieron en la biblioteca.

Foxy: -aun triste pero mostrándose lo más rudo posible- chicos tenemos que pensar en lo que va a pasar con nosotros ahora.

Mangle: es cierto ella nos advirtió que Vincent era peligroso.

Puppet: chicos, presiento que algo busca aquí, no pudo haber aceptado el trabajo solo porque si, además con ese sueldo no creo que Scott convenza a alguien como él.

Freddy: es cierto, es extraño.

Bonnie: pero que puede buscar aquí?

Chica: no tengo idea

Puppet: no sé qué vaya a pasar ahora, pero hay que estar alertas.

Durante varios días a todos les fue pésimo en la escuela, pero seguían apoyándose entre si y cada vez que salían de clases dejaban que las chicas salieran primero para no dejarlas atrás con Vincent, pero las cosas se ponían peor.

Freddy: Scott porque están instalando todas esas cámaras por todos lados?

Scott: el profesor Vincent dice que ustedes son muy pervertidos y andan haciendo cosas indebidas hasta en la cocina, así que estarán vigilados.

Chica: solo nos besamos y no hacemos cosas indebidas, además quien va a vigilarnos?

Scott: Vincent trajo a un amigo suyo que es guardia de seguridad, su especialidad es dar reportes por radio comunicador o teléfono. Le dicen "el tipo del teléfono" o Phoneguy.

Foxy: no está bien que nos estén espiando.

Scott: solo vera su comportamiento, además tengo otro aviso que darles.

Todos: qué?

Scott: debo salir a un viaje el lunes por la mañana y regresare el sábado por la mañana, así que el profesor Vincent se quedara a cargo del orfanato.

Todos: queeeeeeeeeee!

Freddy: pe pero Scott…

Scott: estarán bien chicos y compórtense cuando yo no este.

Continuara…

Visiten mi Facebook para cometarios y dudas

Marisol Lozano Castro (Foto de perfil de Yuno Gasai) de Cd. Juarez.


	10. Capitulo 10 Que empiece el juego

**Capítulo 3 segunda temporada (o capítulo 10)**

 **Que empiece el juego.**

El domingo por la tarde ya estaban listas las cámaras, Puppet y Springtrap estuvieron investigando sobre el sistema de seguridad que se estaba instalando.

Springtrap: oigan todos, no solo son cámaras, instalaron cerraduras y nos mantienen alejados de la parte sur del orfanato.

Freddy: y que allá no vamos nunca, es el área de los niños.

Springtrap: pero es raro que nos quieran mantener lejos de ahí, además están instalando un cuarto de seguridad con 2 puertas eléctricas, es ahí donde están los monitores de las cámaras y todo funciona con luz solar.

Puppet: y tienen una batería de almacenamiento, así que planean que el cuarto funcione de noche con batería limitada.

Foxy: pues no entiendo porque se necesita eso.

Springtrap: ah otra cosa, también están poniéndole seguridad a la oficina de Scott pero esta no es eléctrica.

Golden: que planearan hacer?

El lunes por la mañana Scott se fue y los chicos estaban en el comedor tratando de desayunar, el refrigerador estaba casi vacío y Scott no les había dejado dinero para comprar comida. Solo les quedaba cereal y unas cuantas verduras.

Chica: siento no haberles cocinado nada pero no hay que hacer

Foxy: y si salimos y compramos algo con nuestros ahorros.

Freddy: si yo puedo pagar con mi tarjeta.

Trataron de salir, pero estaban encerrados.

Quisieron ir a la oficina de Scott, que ahora estaba ocupada por Vincent pero no les abría.

Golden: que vamos a hacer?

Puppet: chicos vengan vamos a la biblioteca.

En la biblioteca había un lugar en donde las cámaras no podían verlos.

Puppet: chicos, usando mi magia logre investigar qué es lo que quiere Vincent

Todos: que es?

Puppet: quiere quedarse con el edificio, pero antes planea deshacerse de Scott, de los niños y de nosotros.

Foxy: y si quiere matarnos porque no lo ha hecho aún.

Puppet: es un plan algo extraño, primero quiere matar unos cuantos niños poco a poco, luego cuando regrese Scott lo matara, así él se quedara al frente del orfanato por el contrato temporal que le dio Scott, y al final planea matarnos a nosotros, tiene un extraño rencor a nosotros que no puedo entender. La seguridad es para que no entremos a su oficina, que está cerrada con llave, la cual tendrá una copia que estará en el cuarto de seguridad.

Foxy: porque la puso ahí?

Puppet: no la puso ahí, la tendrá un guardia por si a él se le llegara a olvidar su llave, el guardia que nos vigilara en la noche también la tendrá.

Freddy: un guardia nocturno? Porque nos tienen que vigilar en la noche?

Puppet: no lo sé, no entiendo mucho de lo que quiere hacer.

Freddy: bien entonces ese es su plan?

Puppet: también ha contratado varios guardias para vigilarnos y vigilar el edificio de día, pero de noche solo estará uno en el cuarto de seguridad.

Vincent planea que nos quedemos débiles, así que no nos dará comida ni nos dejara salir.

Golden: hay una salida, en los conductos de ventilación que están en los baños, por ahí podremos salir.

Foxy se veía pálido y con los ojos enrojecidos y parecía muy enojado.

Mangle: que te pasa Foxy?

Freddy: Foxy odia a los guardias de seguridad, su padre era guardia y el mismo y sus compañeros lo maltrataron de niño. Su padre fue quien le corto la mano.

Mangle: oh mi pobre Foxy –abraza a Foxy- yo estaré contigo.

Foxy: -abraza a Mangle- creo que deben huir de aquí.

Todos: queee!

Foxy: esto se va a poner peligroso, Mangle quiero que te vayas de aquí, debo quedarme a defender el orfanato de Scott. Salgan por el conducto que dice Golden.

Mangle: no te pienso dejar Foxy, yo me quedo a luchar.

Bonnie: yo también me quedo

Chica: oh Bonnie eres tan valiente, yo también me quedo.

Freddy: yo obviamente que me quedo, debo defender este orfanato.

Springtrap: yo también

Puppet: chicos no lo entienden, no debemos separarnos, debemos estar juntos, recuérdenlo.

Foxy: está bien.

Freddy: esto va a requerir una estrategia, recuerden que estamos en una guerra

Golden: si Freddy, y que haremos?

Freddy: bien no sé qué les parezca pero pienso que hay que entrar a la oficina de Vincent a romper el contrato temporal que le hizo Scott del edificio, para que así no tenga con que comprobar posesión del orfanato.

Toy Freddy: si pero recuerda que un guardia tendrá la llave.

Freddy: exacto, y el más fácil de vencer será el guardia nocturno porque solo será uno.

Golden: pero está protegido por el sistema de seguridad, además se verá sospechoso que vayamos a atacarlo todos en bola contra él.

Freddy: por eso iremos separados y lo distraeremos con las cámaras moviéndonos a distintos lados hasta que alguien logre entrar al cuarto de seguridad.

Toy chica: y que haremos si logramos entrar?

Foxy: hay que matarlo!

Freddy: si hay que matarlo

Los demás: queeeeeeeee?

Freddy: si esta de lado de Vincent será peligroso asi que es mejor deshacernos de el.

Chica: está bien, empezaremos esta noche no?

Freddy: asi es, ese guardia no sabe lo que le espera, va a venir a nuestro juego, cinco noches con Freddy XD.

Bonnie: se asustara tanto que no creo que regrese la segunda noche, claro, si es que sobrevive la primera.

Y en la noche…

Vincent: Mike te contrate para que vigiles a los chicos en la noche, el tipo del teléfono te dira instrucciones del comportamiento de cada uno de ellos. Que no se acerquen al cuarto de seguridad, debes proteger esta llave.

Mike: está bien, no será difícil, solo son unos adolescentes.

Vincent: no los subestimes, son peligrosos, recuerda que tienes batería limitada y esta se gastara cuando revises las cámaras y cuando cierres las puertas, así que mantenlas abiertas si ellos no están cerca, recuerda vigilar las cámaras.

Mike se sentó en su lugar y comenzó a revisar las cámaras, todo estaba tranquilo, los chicos parecían estar durmiendo cada quien en su cama. Unos minutos después recibió la llamada del tipo del teléfono…

Phoneguy: Hola… revisa con cuidado si se levantan de su dormitorio, son chicos generalmente tranquilos, pero si traman algo son realmente agresivos, empezare por describirte a los más peligrosos, el que se viste de pirata es Foxy, ten cuidado con ese garfio, también con la chica del hueso metálico en la espalda, ella es Mangle, cuídate de sus colmillos, y mucho más cuidado si están los 2 juntos. Springtrap, el chico de orejas de conejo doradas y maltratadas, él tiene mucha fuerza y es muy listo. Alguien muy importante es la chica con vestimenta a rayas blancas y negras, dicen que tiene poderes mágicos.

Mike solo son unos adolescentes, porque me atacarían?

De repente reviso el dormitorio de los chicos y vio que Bonnie se había movido, lo busco en otras habitaciones y lo encontró sentado en el sillón, con mirada malvada y un letrero en las manos que decía "vamos por ti" mostrándolo a la cámara.

Mike: (pero que es lo que quieren?) es cierto, son malvados, -dijo asustado-

Luego reviso con las chicas y Chica no estaba, luego vio que estaba en la cocina mirando a la cámara. Mike estaba asustado, y su batería se acababa al ver las camaras.

Los chicos se comunicaban con radios para decirse sus localizaciones.

Bonnie: estoy en la sala, cambio

Chica: yo en la cocina, cambio.

Freddy: no tienen que decir cambio… cambio.

Foxy: ya cállense voy a acercarme yo.

Freddy: tu aun no, Golden tu y yo saldremos.

Golden: Si Freddy, nos vemos en el pasillo.

Freddy y Golden se encontraron en el pasillo y pusieron un letrero que decía… "BIENVENIDO A LAS CINCO NOCHES CON FREDDY"

Mike: Phoneguy quien es Freddy?

Phoneguy: al parecer Freddy es el líder de todos, realmente no se ve tan amenazador, pero no lo subestimes.

Mike vio que Chica estaba cerca y cerró la puerta.

Mike: no me gusta este trabajo, estos chicos están locos.

Chica: -con un cuchillo en la mano- ha cerrado la puerta chicos

Freddy: regresa, muévete a la sala.

Mangle: quiero moverme, cambio.

Golden: aun no, tú y Foxy son los más atemorizantes y también Springtrap, ustedes se moverán después.

Horas después ninguno pudo entrar aun.

Freddy: Foxy, Mangle, ya muévanse.

Foxy: siiii jeje es hora de hacer que ese guardia camine por el tablón.

Mangle: seré muy rápida y entrare.

Foxy corrió por todo el pasillo hasta la puerta del cuarto de seguridad y toco la puerta.

Mike: ay no, vienen por mí.

Mangle se acercó por el otro lado y Mike logro cerrar la puerta.

Freddy: bien muévanse a otro lado, solo hacen que se encierre más, dispérsense.

Así pasaron toda la noche y nadie pudo entrar.

A las 6 de la mañana se terminó el turno de Mike y llego Vincent.

Freddy: regresen al dormitorio Vincent ha vuelto.

Todos: está bien.

Continuara…

Visiten mi Facebook para cometarios y dudas

Marisol Lozano Castro (Foto de perfil de Yuno Gasai) de Cd. Juarez.


	11. Capitulo 11 Estrategias de guerra 1

**Capítulo 4 segunda temporada (o capítulo 11)**

 **Estrategias de guerra 1**

En el capítulo anterior los chicos se pasaron la noche tratando de entrar a la oficina de seguridad para quitarle la llave a Mike, pero no lo lograron y paso la primera noche hasta que llego Vincent…

Golden: Chicos hay que dividirnos y que unos duerman ahorita mientras otros vigilamos y salimos por comida.

Freddy: bien juntémonos en la biblioteca para decidir quiénes dormirán primero.

Y en la biblioteca…

Freddy: bien necesitamos que los más fuertes estén bien descansados para la noche.

Chica: que duerman Foxy, Mangle y Springtrap.

Golden: también Puppet y Freddy deberían descansar.

Bonnie: Chica, tu duerme también, los demás iremos a vigilar y a buscar comida.

Todos: si muy bien.

Más tarde…

Golden: -por el radio comunicador- atención todos los guardias han atacado a Toy Freddy y a Bonbon.

Todos se levantaron y vieron a Toy Freddy y Bonbon tirados en el piso sangrando de la nariz y la boca.

Freddy: llévenlos a descansar, pero porque los atacaron?

Golden: se acercaron a las salidas y al cuarto de seguridad.

Freddy: bien, ya no dormiré, Golden ve a descansar.

También ustedes Ballón boy, Toy Chica y Bonnie.

Mangle: Foxy vamos a la biblioteca.

Freddy: tengan cuidado con los guardias y traten de no hacer tonterías como tratar de atacarlos.

Foxy: si ya lo sabemos.

Y en la biblioteca…

Mangle: -abraza a Foxy- hace mucho que no estábamos solos Foxy.

Foxy: lo sé, con esto de la guerra contra Vincent no he podido invitarte a ningún lado.

Mangle: esto me comienza a dar un poco de miedo.

Foxy: no te preocupes, yo te cuido mi linda pirata.

Mangle: no por eso, y a viste como atacaron a Bonbon y a Toy Freddy, no quiero que les pase nada a ellos y menos a ti.

Foxy: yo también temo por ti, pero Puppet tiene razón en que debemos luchar juntos.

Mangle: si así es, pero aun no entiendo que haremos si conseguimos la llave de la oficina.

Foxy: pues entraremos a romper el contrato temporal y luego, no se tal vez tratemos de atacar a Vincent.

Mangle: también los niños del orfanato están en peligro

Foxy: lo sé, pero por ahora no podemos hacer nada por ellos

Mangle: si tan solo fuéramos más fuertes todos y pudiéramos luchar uno a uno.

Foxy: eso sería perfecto, somos 12 y son 10 guardias y Vincent, cada quien con un guardia y 2 contra Vincent. Pero lástima que son más fuertes que nosotros y tenemos que lucha contra uno solo.

Freddy: -por el radio- adelante chicos, todos al comedor para que tomen su racion de alimentos, cambio.

Todos: entendido.

Mangle: vamos Foxy

Y en el comedor…

Golden: tomen, es una leche con chocolate, un sándwich y 2 galletas para cada quien.

Todos: bien

Freddy: rápido dispérsense o sospecharan que salimos por comida.

Mientras tanto con los guardias…

Mike: Vincent cámbieme de turno, es horrible en la noche.

Vincent: está bien esta noche te reemplazara Jeremy pero la siguiente vuelves tu.

Mike: está bien –asustado-.

Y en la noche…

Freddy: -por radio- bien hoy inician Toy chica y Bonbon.

Toy chica se levantó y fue al comedor y Bonbon fue al salón de clases

Toy chica: estoy en el comedor, cambio

Bonbon: yo en el salón, cambio.

Freddy: bien acércate al pasillo de la derecha Ballón Boy.

Jeremy: rayos se acercan, pero soy más fuerte que ellos. Pero ellos son más… es algo peligroso este trabajo.

Y así pasaron otra noche sin poder entrar al cuarto hasta que se acabó el turno.

Freddy: -bosteza- a descansar chicos, quienes montaran guardia y quienes iran por comida?

Mangle: yo vigilo, Foxy tu ve a dormir.

Foxy: está bien Mangle.

Freddy: yo moto guardia también.

Golden: estas muy cansado Freddy, mejor duerme

Freddy: está bien, tú y Mangle vigilen, quienes irán por comida?

Bonnie: yo voy

Chica: voy contigo

Freddy: muy bien entonces los demás duerman, más tarde les daremos oportunidad de dormir a ustedes 4.

Todos: si muy bien.

Así pasaron la tercera y cuarta noche, y cada vez estaban más cerca de entrar a la oficina de seguridad.

Freddy: bien chicos hoy es nuestra última noche, si no lo conseguimos mañana mataran a Scott y también nosotros estaremos perdidos, además creo que ya han matado algunos niños.

Golden: al demonio ir uno por uno, hoy iremos en grupos.

Puppet: bien iremos en parejas para poder luchar mejor.

Y en la noche…

Había un nuevo guardia, ni Mike ni Jeremy quisieron quedarse esa última noche.

Freddy: -por el radio- listos, Toy Freddy y Toy Chica a la sala, Chica y Bonnie al pasillo derecho, Springtrap y Bonbon a la cocina, Puppet y Ballón Boy vayan al pasillo izquierdo, Foxy y Mangle irán a la biblioteca y Golden y yo iremos a la entrada de la oficina de Scott.

Todos: bien.

Toy Freddy: ya cerró la puerta, cambio.

Ballón Boy: también cerró la puerta izquierda, cambio.

Freddy: bien no se muevan así haremos que gaste batería. Foxy, Mangle, Springtrap y Bonbon muévanse a los pasillos también.

Esperaron varias horas y los demás seguían moviéndose para que el guardia utilizara varias cámaras pero Foxy y Mangle no se movían de sus posiciones.

Mangle: empiezo a aburrirme de estar aquí.

Foxy: espera un poco más, seguro pronto se le acabara la batería.

De repente la puerta se abrió, la batería se había agotado y Foxy entro contra el guardia.

Foxy: jeje estás perdido maldito –le encaja el garfio en el cuello-.

Mangle: maldito guardia –le encaja un cuchillo en el pecho y lo tiran al piso-

Foxy: la llave Mangle

Mangle: la tenemos –por el radio- atención todos, tenemos la llave, repito tenemos la llave.

Freddy: muy bien lo hemos logrado, entremos a la oficina de Scott ahora mismo que ya casi son las 6.

Luego entraron a la oficina, Vincent tenía armas de tortura como látigos, mazos con picos, etc. Y había sangre en las alfombras.

Golden: miren hay una puerta aquí.

Era una especie de cuarto de tortura y había cuerdas, pañuelos y demás como para tener gente secuestrada

Foxy: esto es horrible.

Freddy: rápido el contrato

Chica: aquí esta –lo rompe-

Freddy: bien ahora es cuestión de esperar, Vincent llegara en cualquier momento y tenemos que escondernos para atacarlo aquí.

Foxy: no hay que quedarnos todos, unos deben estar afuera listos para cuando llegue Scott.

Freddy: yo y Foxy nos quedamos.

Bonnie: yo también

Chica: yo también me quedo

Springtrap: yo igual

Puppet: esperemos aquí todos y matemos a Vincent.

Todos: ok

Continuara…

Visiten mi Facebook para cometarios y dudas

Marisol Lozano Castro (Foto de perfil de Yuno Gasai) de Cd. Juarez.


	12. Capitulo 12 La verdadera guerra comienza

**Capitulo 12 La verdadera guerra ha comenzado.**

En el capítulo anterior los chicos lograron entrar al cuarto de seguridad y obtuvieron la llave, ahora solo esperan a Vincent para pelear con el…

Al Entrar Vincent a la oficina parecía que presentía lo que iba a pasar y llego acompañado de 6 guardias, y estaban armados con látigos y palos.

Comenzó una guerra, pero los chicos eran más débiles aun. Puppet jalo a Ballón Boy afuera, Foxy y Freddy empujaron a Mangle y a Golden a la salida para que huyeran.

Freddy: huyan todos rápido, sálvense.

Los guardias agarraron a Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie, Chica, Springtrap y Toy Chica.

Vincent: amárrenlos y déjenlos en ese cuarto

Mike: quiere que busquemos a los demás?

Vincent: déjalos, ellos vendrán solos cuando traten de rescatar a los demás y así por fin los tendré a todos juntos.

Mike: han matado a 3 de nuestros compañeros.

Vincent: que los 7 que restan vigilen en sus puestos normalmente, ya vendrán.

Golden y los demás salieron por el conducto y se quedaron pensando que hacer.

Puppet: capturaron a los demás. Que haremos ahora?

Mangle: bien solo quedamos nosotros y debo rescatar a Foxy y a los demás. Vincent quiere guerra, eso tendrá. Puppet necesito que con tu magia hagas que las cámaras se descompongan. Seguiremos trabajando de 2 en 2, después que las cámaras fallen Puppet y Ballón Boy vayan a atacar al guardia que vigila la entrada del lado sur del orfanato, deben sacar a los niños de ahí, llévenlos al edificio abandonado de enfrente. Toy Freddy y Bonbon ustedes maten al guardia que está vigilando la división interna entre el área de los niños y la nuestra y también saquen a los niños por el conducto, Golden y yo mataremos al tipo del teléfono cuando vaya a revisar las cámaras descompuestas.

Puppet: bien lo hare, hay que seguir comunicándonos por los radios.

Golden: está bien

Puppet concentro su magia y explotó todas las cámaras.

Phoneguy: que paso con las cámaras

Mangle: ahora todos a sus puestos, tenemos que deshacernos de todos los guardias primero.

Puppet: y Ballon Boy mataron al guardia de la salida sur del edificio y comenzaron a desalojar a los niños.

También Toy Freddy y Bonbon hicieron lo mismo en la puerta que dividía las zonas de los niños y la suya, y sacaban a los niños por el conducto de ventilación.

Mangle y Golden esperaron al tipo del teléfono y lo mataron

Mangle: atención, solo quedan 4 guardias, son los que se quedaron en las puertas del cuarto de seguridad y los 2 que están afuera de la salida norte.

Puppet: ya sacamos a todos los niños, cambio.

Golden: Bien Ballon Boy que se quede con ellos, vamos a matar a los guardias que están afuera

Y en el cuarto de seguridad…

Jeremy: oye Mike, ya se tardó mucho el tipo del teléfono.

Mike: tal vez no puede reparar las cámaras

Vincent: que hacen, donde esta Phoneguy?

Luego los 3 fueron al cuarto donde estaban los circuitos y se encontraron a Phoneguy muerto

Vincent: rápido tenemos que encontrar a esos chicos.

Mientras afuera…

Mangle: solo quedan 2 guardias y Vincent..

Vincent: no tan rápido niña deforme, -atrapa a Mangle- Mike, Jeremy atrápenlos.

Mangle: Puppet huye rápido

Puppet con la poca energía mágica que le quedaba se hizo invisible y escapo.

Mike y Jeremy atraparon a Toy Freddy, Golden y Bonbon.

Vincent: a la oficina rápido

Los amarraron como a los demás y los dejaron ahí todos golpeados.

Foxy: Mangle!

Mangle: Foxy, lo siento no pude rescatarlos

Foxy: que paso con Puppet y Ballon Boy?

Mangle: les dije que huyeran con los niños del orfanato

Freddy: Sacaron a los niños?

Golden: si y solo quedan 2 guardias y Vincent

Freddy: demonios estuvimos cerca de ganar

Bonbon: yo confió en Puppet, ella vendrá a salvarnos cuando recupere su energía mágica

Bonnie: eso espero

Luego entro Vincent…

Vincent: -directo a patear a Mangle- donde están los malditos niños?

Mangle: -con dolor- no te lo diré.

Vincent: ah, te niegas a hablar –saca un látigo- a ver qué te parece esto –la golpea con el látigo en la espalda-

Mangle: -riendo- jeje eso no me hace daño, estoy acostumbrada a los latigazos

Foxy: déjala en paz maldito

Vincent: entonces en la espalda no te hace efecto, pero veamos qué pasa si te golpeo en tu punto fuerte –la golpea en la mandíbula-

Mangle: -aguantando el dolor- no lo diré, no importa lo que me hagas

Vincent agarro un palo de metal y golpeo a Mangle hasta destrozarle la mandíbula. Los demás estaban asustados y las chicas lloraban por la horrible escena.

Foxy: -gritando- ya basta –se levanta como puede y se le echa encima a Vincent-

Vincent lo avienta y vuelve a agarrar el palo.

Vincent: si no quieres hablar tendré que atacar a tu Foxy

Mangle: -sangrando de la boca- no a Foxy no por favor

Vincent golpea a Foxy y a Mangle se le pusieron los ojos rojos y se levantó y le encajo los colmillos como pudo a Vincent.

Vincent se liberó fácilmente de Mangle porque ya tenía la mandíbula quebrada y la lanzó contra la pared.

Mangle quedo inconsciente.

Foxy: -asustado- Mangle!

Vincent: demonios ya no podrá hablar, debo encontrar a Puppet y Ballón boy. Mike, Jeremy búsquenlos.

Mike: si señor (esto no me gusta, no tiene por qué maltratar así a esos chicos)

Y afuera…

Ballon Boy: oye Puppet ya te sientes mejor? Debemos ir a ayudar a los chicos. Deben estarlos torturando.

Puppet: ya he recuperado algo de energía, vamos, niños no se muevan de aquí hasta que pase el peligro.

Y en el cuarto de tortura…

Foxy: Mangle, resiste

Luego llegaron Puppet y Ballon Boy por un conducto de ventilación y entraron por el techo del cuarto donde estaban todos.

Puppet: chicos regresamos.

Todos: Puppet!

Ballon boy bajo una cuerda para poder bajar a salvo.

Puppet: por dios que le paso a Mangle?

Foxy: el maldito Vincent la torturo para que dijera dónde estaban los niños.

Puppet: y me imagino que no dijo nada verdad?

Foxy: no, mi Mangle es tan valiente. Pero date prisa cúrala, le destrozaron la mandíbula.

Puppet: no tengo tanta fuerza para curarlos a todos, y si curo solo a Mangle me acabare la magia otra vez

Foxy: no importa nosotros no estamos tan mal como ella

Ballón boy: tú cura a Mangle, yo desatare a los demás.

Luego todos eran libres de nuevo y Mangle despertó.

Foxy: -abraza a Mangle- Mi valiente pirata, estas bien?

Mangle: si aunque aún me duele la mandíbula.

Puppet: lo siento, no te quedo bien, no tenía suficiente magia para arreglarte los huesos

Mangle: está bien, al menos podre morder de nuevo

Puppet: oigan chicos ya…

Luego entro Vincent.

Vincent: que! Ya vino Puppet. Mike, Jeremy, vengan pronto

Todos se le echaron encima a Vincent para atacarlo y llegaron Mike y Jeremy.

Vincent: rápido ayúdenme idiotas!

Mike: usted es un hombre malo, yo renuncio.

Jeremy: yo también

Dejaron a Vincent solo

Vincent: malditos cobardes –saca una pistola- bien no se muevan ustedes o les disparare, apuesto a que no curaras esto Puppet

Todos se alejaron de Vincent

Vincent: miren malditos engendros, ya estoy harto de ustedes, siempre ustedes están arruinando mis planes, ahora, antes y siempre. Este será su maldito fin…

Continuara…

Visiten mi nueva página de Facebook

AMLC21 Fanfics

amlc21fanfics/?ref=hl


	13. Capitulo 13 la primer batalla ganada

**Capítulo 13 La primera batalla ganada.**

En el capítulo anterior después de que Puppet llego con los demás y los libero, Vincent los descubrió y ahora los tiene amenazados con una pistola…

Vincent: este será su fin malditos engendros del demonio!

Policía: alto! Baje esa arma queda bajo arresto por asesinar niños y amenazar de muerte a estos chicos.

Vincent: Maldición!

Puppet: era lo que iba a decirles, ya llame a la policía.

Luego llego Scott…

Scott: que sucede aquí? Porque hay policías en el edificio, y donde están los niños?

Vincent: malditos engendros del demonio –vuelve a levantar su pistola, y le dispara a Freddy-

Golden: noooo Freddy!

Scott: maldito Vincent, lléveselo ya señor policía, y alguien llame rápido a una ambulancia.

Golden: Freddy háblame

Freddy: Golden, no te preocupes, solo me dieron en el brazo.

Scott: rápido hay que ir al hospital, siento no haberles creído que Vincent era un hombre malo.

Foxy: ya que de todas formas logramos salvar el orfanato y a los demás niños

Y en el hospital…

Todos estaban heridos, así que tuvieron que hacerles curaciones a todos y a Freddy tuvieron que llevarlo a la sala de cirugías

Doctor: a ver niña abre y cierra tu boca –le dijo a Mangle-

Mangle movió su mandíbula y tenía un rebote extraño al querer juntar sus dientes

Doctor: al parecer te quedara la mandíbula chueca, pero eso no es grave.

Mangle: podré seguir mordiendo a la gente?

Doctor: emm –nervioso- si

Foxy: y estas cicatrices que nos quedaron de los latigazos y los golpes se quedaran para siempre?

Doctor: tal vez algunas

Golden: cuando podrá salir Freddy de aquí?

Doctor: ahorita que le suturen el brazo, tampoco fue muy grave

Horas después…

Scott: bien vámonos

Golden: cómo te sientes Freddy?

Freddy: mejor, aun me duele pero estoy bien

Puppet: no te preocupes, cuando lleguemos te cerrare la herida con mi magia

Al salir del hospital había reporteros del periódico y la televisión

Reportero: señor Scott, usted es el dueño del orfanato Cawthon verdad? Como permitió que un delincuente entrara a su edificio, como lo engaño?

Reportera: Chicos, así que ustedes salvaron el orfanato y a los niños, como lo lograron? Como se dieron cuenta que ya había asesinado varios niños? Como planearon su estrategia?

Varios camarógrafos y reporteros los rodeaban, les hacían preguntas y les tomaban fotos y video.

Golden: -con un reportero- y yo dirigía las investigaciones y…

Puppet: pero si Mangle fue la que hizo el plan, y las investigaciones las hicimos Springtrap y yo

Golden: todos luchamos con mucho valor

Chica: eso sí, todos fuimos muy valientes

Al día siguiente…

Foxy: miren todos –les muestra el periódico- "chicos salvan orfanato Cawthon"

Freddy: vaya nos volvimos famosos.

Foxy: te ves muy linda en la foto Mangle

Mangle: -sonrojada- jeje gracias Foxy, tú también te ves muy guapo

Scott: oigan chicos varias personas ricas han estado haciendo donaciones al orfanato, ahora podré contratarles un buen profesor.

Todos: bien

Foxy: mejor demos las clases nosotros como antes.

Chica: claro que no, ustedes eran un desastre como maestros.

Scott: basta chicos, ya deben estudiar adecuadamente

Todos: si está bien Scott

Días después Scott mando desinstalar todas las cosas que había hecho Vincent y trajo al nuevo maestro.

Scott: ya llego su nuevo profesor, vengan a conocerlo

Todos: si ya vamos –llegan al salón de clases-

Scott: él es su nuevo maestro Arnold

Era un hombre bajito y delgado, se veía que era una buena persona

Arnold: hola chicos me alegra ser profesor de unos chicos tan valientes como ustedes

Todos: gracias

Arnold: bien empecemos con ingles

Foxy: jeje soy experto en ingles

Mangle: pero Foxy tu revuelves español con ingles cuando tratas de hablarlo

Foxy: al menos practico algunas palabras

Arnold: bien comenzaremos por traducir el texto de la página 45 y luego responderán a las preguntas.

Foxy: oye Mangle, que dice aquí?

Mangle: no que eras un experto en ingles

Foxy: oh vamos tampoco soy un profesional.

Mangle: está bien, el texto trata de unos niños que llamaron a la policía porque escucharon unos ruidos…

Y después…

Arnold: muy bien, muéstrenme sus respuestas. Oye Foxy que es eso de "yes because fueron a ayudar con el cat"

Foxy: pues la pregunta dice que si los policías fueron de ayuda y porque, y ellos ayudaron a descubrir lo del gato y…

Arnold: si está bien, pero debes escribir todo en ingles

Foxy: es que no recordé como escribir "fueron a ayudar con el" solo recordé que gato era cat

Arnold: bien ahora empezaremos con geografía…

Después de las clases todos fueron a descansar

Bonbon: yo y Springtrap haremos la comida.

Todos: si está bien.

Chica: oigan ya hice un horario de quienes van a hacer las comidas en la semana.

Toy chica: porque no pusiste a Mangle y a Foxy?

Chica: que acaso quieres morir de intoxicación?

Toy chica: pues no, pero que los días que les toque cocinar a ellos que nos compren comida

Chica: no podemos hacerlos gastar solo porque no saben cocinar.

Toy chica: ellos nunca cooperan en nada, llevamos más de un año así y siempre cocinamos nosotros, y lo peor es que ellos tampoco ayudan a limpiar y lavar los platos.

Chica: es cierto, de ahora en adelante lavaran los platos todos los días.

Foxy y Mangle: queee, no es justo

Bonnie: como que no, si ustedes no hacen nada

Foxy: está bien, Mangle tú los lavas de lunes a jueves y yo de viernes a domingo

Mangle: no se vale Foxy

Foxy: jeje está bien, los lavaremos juntos

Y más tarde…

Mangle: mira la cantidad de platos que son

Foxy: son muchos, debemos pensar una forma para terminar pronto

Mangle: usemos la manguera

Foxy: no, ya se, tiremos algunos platos

Mangle: pero Foxy no creo que sea buena idea

Foxy: vamos tenemos muchos

Mangle: está bien

Tiraron 6 platos, 5 vasos y 4 cucharas

Días después…

Chica: Scott nos hacen falta trastes

Scott: pero si teníamos muchos

Chica: solo nos quedan 5 platos, 6 tazones, 10 vasos, 4 cucharas y 3 tenedores

Scott: quee! Pero teníamos como unos 100 platos y vasos y de todo

Chica: pues han desaparecido, desde que Foxy y Mangle… demonios esto debe ser obra de ellos

Scott: ay esos chicos son un desastre, tráelos para hablar con ellos, de una vez llámalos a todos.

Luego de reunirse…

Scott: Foxy, Mangle que paso con los trastes?

Foxy: que trastes?

Scott: no se hagan, que ya sabemos que ustedes están detrás de todo esto.

Freddy: si no se vale, hoy tuve que comer mi sopa en un vaso

Bonbon: y yo tuve que usar las manos para comer mi carne porque no había tenedores ni cucharas

Toy Freddy: yo tuve que revolver mi leche con chocolate con la mano

Foxy: vamos no exageren Mangle y yo solo hemos tirado unos cuantos trastes para ahorrar trabajo

Scott: ustedes dos son un desastre, ahora sí que literalmente tendrán que pagar los platos rotos.

Mangle: te dije que no era buena idea, además ya no debiste tirar nada desde que vimos que solo había 10 platos, pero seguiste tirándolos.

Foxy: ya pues, compraremos más trastes, vamos Mangle

Scott: no dejare que vayan solos porque solo hacen desastres, Freddy y Golden, acompáñenlos.

Freddy y Golden: si está bien.

Más tarde..

Freddy: oigan el centro comercial es para el otro lado

Mangle: ya sabemos, pero primero iremos a comprar un helado.

Golden: por eso mismo Scott dijo que viniéramos con ustedes

Foxy: vengan les invitamos un helado

Freddy: está bien pero luego vamos por los trastes

Despues…

Continuara…

Visiten mi nueva página de Facebook

AMLC21 Fanfics

ht amlc21fanfics/?ref=hl


	14. Aviso!

Hola a todos los lectores y fans de este fic, jeje lamento subir esto entre los capítulos pero bien, solo para llamar su atención, como saben pronto sera navidad y estoy planeando un capitulo especial de navidad pero también quiero darle publicidad a mi nueva pagina de Facebook del Fanfic, asi que hare un pequeño concurso para los seguidores, si le dan like y comentan abajo donde esta el link del Fanfic Original entran a un pequeño sorteo para que uno de ustedes sea parte del capitulo navideño, que pienso subir entre los días 24 y 26 de diciembre.

El sorteo lo haré este domingo 20 de diciembre para saber a quien incluir en el Fanfic, les dare un numero a todos los que comenten pidiendo su numero.

Solo participan los que le den Like y comenten en la Pagina de **AMLC21 Fanfics** (Foto de perfil es la misma que la de esta historia)

Participen! y gracias por su atención y espero que sigan leyendo mi Fic hasta el final, jeje y si les parecen graciosas las locuras de Foxy todavía lo que les espera

Adios y visiten la pagina de Facebook **AMLC21 Fanfics**

 **PD si quieren tambien ayudarme a administrar la nueva pagina mandenme inbox**


	15. Capitulo 14 La banda de Bonnie

**Capítulo 14 La banda de Bonnie.**

En el capítulo anterior Foxy y Mangle volvieron con sus típicos desastres y tiraron los platos y ahora tienen que comprar más (jeje vaya relleno) y Freddy con Golden deben ir con ellos…

Freddy: está bien vamos por el helado pero luego tenemos que ir por los trastes

Despues…

Freddy: ya chicos vámonos por los trastes

Foxy: mira Mangle hay promoción en la feria!

Mangle: siiiii vamos.

Freddy: oigan nosotros no vinimos a eso…

Foxy y Mangle se fueron y dejaron a Golden y a Freddy atrás.

Golden: ahh son un caso perdido

Freddy: pero debemos ir por ellos o nos harán responsables de esto.

Horas después…

Foxy: hey Freddy anímate, acaso no te divertiste?

Freddy: si, pero no debíamos venir aquí, miren la hora que es, ya vamos por los trastes y regresemos

Foxy: emm jeje… creo que me gaste todo el dinero

Mangle: que! Ahora que haremos?

Foxy: Cuanto dinero te queda a ti?

Mangle: me quedan 50 pesos (nota son pesos mexicanos en dólares US son uno dólares XD)

Foxy: pues compremos platos desechables y después compramos la vajilla nueva

Mangle: si buena idea

Golden: ay no, Scott nos castigara a nosotros por no vigilarlos

Y en el orfanato…

Scott: ya trajeron los trastes?

Foxy: emm pues… es que estaban muy caros y trajimos desechables

Scott: ay Foxy, eres un desastre y más desde que andas con Mangle

Foxy: hey no le echen la culpa a mi pirata, lo que pasa es que con ella me divierto más y antes me sentía solo.

Golden: ay pobrecito, le hacía falta su compañera de desastres, jaja son el uno para el otro.

Scott: bueno váyanse, mañana comprare los trastes nuevos y a ustedes les rebajare el dinero de su mesada.

Foxy y Mangle: ah, está bien

Más tarde…

Bonnie: hey chicos ya vieron eso… -señala la televisión-

Chica: que tiene ese comercial?

Bonnie: pues miren, es un concurso de bandas!

Freddy: y eso que, no puedes participar Bonnie, tu no tienes una banda.

Bonnie: chicos me ayudan a hacer una banda?

Bonbon: yo si!

Freddy: a mí me gusta cantar, cuenta conmigo

Foxy: no digas tonterías, como vas a hacer una banda solo con un guitarrista, una bajista y un cantante

Bonnie: ayúdenme los demás, intenten tocar algún instrumento, que me dicen?

Mangle: pues es que no sabemos tocar Bonnie

Bonnie: vamos Mangle que te gustaría tocar?

Golden: la polla de Foxy!

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Mangle: -le pega a Golden- no le hagan caso pues me gustaría aprender a tocar el teclado pero se ve difícil y…

Bonnie: vamos yo te enseño

Foxy: Oye en serio le vas a seguir el juego a Bonnie?

Mangle: que tienen de malo? Es más deberías unirte también

Foxy: pero yo no sé tocar nada

Freddy: pobre Mangle XD seguro no sabes ni como tocar a tu novia jajaja

Foxy: cállate, está bien si tanto insisten, enséñenme a tocar…

Freddy: a Mangle?

Foxy: no, la batería

Bonnie: muy bien, el baterista es muy importante en una banda de Rock

Foxy: arrrrrrg

Bonnie: a ver Foxy toca lo que sea en la batería

Foxy golpeo unas cuantas veces la batería pero le salió un buen ritmo

Bonnie: no tocas mal, tienes talento

Foxy: jeje ves Mangle, seré estrella de rock y pirata

Mangle: si muy bien

Bonnie: los demás no quieren participar? Oye Chica, tu tienes una voz muy bonita, quieres ser mi vocalista mujer?

Chica: de verdad Bonnie, si está bien

Bonnie: puede que necesitemos instrumentos extra, Springtrap no quieres ayudar?

Springtrap: no

Bonnie: bien, pues con la batería, la guitarra, el bajo, y el teclado tenemos.

Golden: yo soy su representante

Freddy: muy bien –agarra un micrófono- y diganos señorita Golden, que se siente ser la representante y además la afortunada novia del cantante mas guapo del mundo?

Golden: jaja muy gracioso Freddy

Bonnie: nuestra banda necesita un nombre, que tal los "metal Bonnie".

Chica: claro que no

Freddy: "los metal Freddys"

Foxy: menos, mejor "los pirate metal"

Mangle: si no fuera por el metal… Mejor "los piratas metálicos"

Foxy: por dios Mangle eso está aún peor

Chica: cállense ustedes dos son tan malos poniendo nombres como lo son en cocina.

Mangle: porque siempre nos tienes que recordar que somos malos en cocina

Chica: porque lo son

Foxy: a ver tu sugiere un nombre si crees que es tan fácil

Chica: mmm… miren como nosotros somos como animales, que tal si nos ponemos "los animetalicos"

Springtrap: porque en vez usar eso del metal no se ponen mejor los animatronicos, digo, son animales metálicos pero sin llevar la palabra metal necesariamente y se escucha mejor

Bonnie: Springtrap eres un genio, se oye genial " y ahora presentamos a la banda de rock mas genial y famosa del mundo, los animatronicos" jeje suena muy bien

Bonbon: si, mi Springtrap es tan listo

Bonnie: pues bien, ire a registrar nuestra banda al concurso –se va-

Foxy: pero, que no necesitaremos una canción que tocar?

Chica: ay bueno a Bonnie se le ocurrirá algo

Mas tarde…

Bonnie: regrese chicos!

Chica: y bien?

Bonnie: ya nos registramos, el concurso será en 2 semanas

Freddy: y que canción vamos a cantar?

Bonnie: es cierto, debo crear una canción, chicos ustedes vayan haciendo un instrumental y luego le adapto alguna canción

Foxy: que es un instrumental?

Bonnie: toquen algo y combínenlo hasta que suene bien

Mangle: pero Bonnie necesitamos que también tu toques la guitarra

Bonnie: es cierto, bien déjenme creo un tema rápido y luego le adaptamos la música, denme ideas chicos

Freddy: que tal unos chicos que quieren asustar al guardia nocturno jajaja

Bonnie: hay que hacerla en inglés, así se escuchara mejor

Springtrap: hay que decir que solo atacamos a los guardias por hacer lo correcto

Toy Chica: si nosotros no queríamos pelear

Ballon Boy: no quisimos asustar a los guardias, solo lo hacíamos por el bien del orfanato

Puppet: asi es, y de día no nos veíamos tan malos

Foxy: el guardia será feliz si sobrevive la noche

Bonnie: lo tengo –escribe unas cuantas líneas- miren esto queda algo asi juntando esas ideas…

"let´s try to make it right

Don´t wanna start a fight

And we´re so sorry if we give you all a little fright

We´re not so scary if you see us in the daylight

You´ll be so happy just as long as you survive the night"

Foxy: se oye chica Bonnie

Bonnie: bien la canción se llamara "Survive the night"

Todos: buen nombre

Ensayaron la canción completa las 2 semanas hasta que llego la fecha del concurso.

Continuara…

 **NOTA LA CANCION ES DE MANDOPONY Y NIKKI CHAN en dueto.**

Visiten mi nueva página de Facebook

AMLC21 Fanfics

amlc21fanfics/?ref=hl


	16. Capitulo 15 Las sospechas de Puppet

**Capítulo 15 Las sospechas de Puppet.**

Por fin llego el día del concurso de bandas, Bonnie fue a buscar a los demás para hablar con ellos…

Bonnie: -nervioso- bbbienn chicos hoy es el día de la banda de los concursos… no el día del concurso de las bandas, espero que tengamos suerte y…

Chica: Bonnie cálmate –le da un beso- todo estará bien, incluso logramos que Foxy y Mangle tocaran bien, lo lograremos

Y en el concurso…

Locutor: bien esa fue la banda de los "gate brakers" y a continuación la banda de "los animatronicos"

Freddy: nos toca entrar Bonnie

Bonnie: chicos tengo miedo

Mangle: oye no te acobardes en último momento, ya estamos aquí, vamos.

Entran al escenario, había mucha gente, todos se pusieron nerviosos.

Springtrap, Ballon Boy, Puppet, Toy chica, Toy Freddy y Golden estaban abajo viéndolos

Springtrap: vamos Bonbon, demuéstrales quien es la mejor bajista del mundo

Golden: yo soy novia del cantante!

Puppet: vamos chicos ustedes pueden

Bonnie: -por el micrófono- bien, nosotros somos los animatronicos y les cantaremos "survive the night" espero les agrade.

Comienzan a tocar y cantar, a la gente parece gustarle la canción. Bonnie se comenzó a animar al ver a la gente gritando de emoción, y toco su guitarra con más energía, lo que hacía que la canción sonara mejor. Al terminar todos les aplaudieron y querían más…

Toy chica: pues lo hicieron muy bien, tal vez si ganen

Freddy: el público nos aclama!

Foxy: jeje les gustó mucho

Locutor: vaya esos fueron los animatronicos, parece que van a las finales chicos

Todos: genial!

Y en la premiación…

Locutor: y los ganadores son… la banda "los animatronicos"

Freddy: oíste Bonnie, ganamos!

Bonnie: no puedo creerlo, hemos ganado.

Van a recibir sus premios.

Locutor: y como ganadores recibirán los 5000 dólares, derecho a grabar un disco y publicidad por parte del club.

Bonnie: somos estrellas de rock, mi sueño se ha cumplido…

Golden: cálmate Bonnie, solo tenemos una canción.

Locutor: y diganos chicos, esta canción la escribieron basándose en su acción heroica del orfanato cierto? Salieron en los periódicos y en televisión.

Bonnie: si nos inspiramos en eso para hacer la canción

Locutor: jaja el nombre de su banda y ustedes mismos me recuerdan a una leyenda que se contaba hace años sobre una pizzería donde habían desaparecido unos niños, pero fue hace muchos años, mi abuelo decía que los animatronicos atacaban a la gente y mataban guardias, que disque se estaban vengando porque un hombre morado los había matado, pero bueno, solo es una leyenda.

Puppet: El hombre morado… una leyenda… un momento!

Todos: que pasa Puppet?

Puppet: nada, -preocupada- debo hacer investigaciones

Luego llegaron al edificio muy contentos, excepto Puppet que venía muy pensativa

Bonnie: Scott ganamos!  
Scott: felicidades chicos, por eso les traje un jamon ahumado para celebrarlo, cenaremos como si fuera navidad.

Freddy: y bien Bonnie, que haremos con los 5000 dolares?

Bonnie: no se que opinan ustedes?

Foxy: repártelo y ya

Mangle: si, nosotros no tenemos dinero por lo de los trastes y nos hace falta.

Chica: si Bonnie, reparte el dinero entre los seis

Golden: somos siete

Chica: Golden tu no hiciste nada

Golden: soy su representante

Freddy: pero no nos representaste ni nada de eso

Golden: cállate Freddy

Freddy: es más, yo no quiero, no me hace falta, repártelo entre ustedes 5

Bonnie: bien mil dólares para Foxy, Mangle, Bonbon, Chica y yo.

Springtrap: y yo que? Yo le puse el nombre a la banda.

Bonnie: y eso que tiene, pues que la Bonbon te comparta de su parte

Golden: -con perversión- ay bonbon, dale de "tu parte" jajaja

Foxy: mugre Golden, siempre con su mente sucia.

Mangle: si estás loca

Golden: oigan hablando de otra cosa, siempre he tenido curiosidad de saber esto. Quienes son vírgenes aun?

Todos: Queeeeeee!

Foxy: sabía que saldría con sus cosas pervertidas.

Freddy: es cierto, quienes lo son?

Bonnie: tu ya no lo eres Freddy?

Freddy: no, acaso creías que con la Golden como novia se iba a preservar mi inocencia.

Golden: cállate, además tú también querías

Freddy: ya pues, es cierto, y bien quienes de ustedes ya… pues ustedes saben… quienes ya lo hicieron?

Toy Freddy: pues yo y Toy chica ya.

Foxy: debí suponerlo

Ballon Boy: yo y Puppet también

Todos: quee!

Freddy: vaya y yo que pensaba que eras el mas inocente

Golden: vaya que sorpresa, hasta Ballon boy ya lo hizo, entonces supongo que todos los demás también.

Foxy: oye habemos gente decente aquí

Golden: me vas a decir que el rudo pirata no se ha atrevido a tocar a su novia

Foxy: cállate, además Mangle es una chica decente

Mangle: jeje si lo ven

Golden: bien que quieres Mangle

Freddy: y tu Springtrap?

Springtrap: no, yo también soy decente

Freddy y Golden: jajajajajaja XD

Bonnie: que tiene de gracioso, Chica y yo también somos decentes

Golden: jaja en serio Chica jajajaja

Chica: si y ya cállense bola de pervertidos, no puedo creer que la mitad de nosotros sean unos inconscientes, que no saben el riesgo de hacer eso?

Freddy: cierto, un día casi nos encuentran a mí y a Golden en plena acción en la sala

Chica: no me refiero a eso, que tal si Golden se embarazara

Golden: oye tampoco somos tarados, usamos protección

Chica: menos mal, bien pues deberíamos ir a cenar de una vez

Todos: si

Y en el comedor…

Bonnie: oigan, que nuevas canciones grabaremos en el disco?

Foxy: no lo sé, tú hazlas y luego vemos

Golden: Puppet que te pasa, has estado muy extraña desde que salimos del concurso

Puppet: mmm nada… pero necesito que me acompañen hoy a la media noche a la biblioteca

Springtrap: yo no, estoy cansado

Puppet: necesito que vayan todos

Todos: está bien

Luego llego la media noche y todos iban a la biblioteca…

Freddy: que se trae la Puppet ahora

Bonbon: no lo sé, pero seguro que piensa hacer brujería o invocar espíritus

Springtrap: no seas tonta Bonbon esas cosas no existen

Foxy: seguro aprendió algo nuevo con su magia, ha estado leyendo mucho sobre eso últimamente

Puppet: a ver todos, siéntense en círculo y agárrense de las manos

Bonnie: esto lo vi en el chavo del ocho, quiere hablar con los espíritus como la bruja del 71

Puppet: claro que no, trataremos de conectarnos con nuestras vidas pasadas

Todos: queeeee?

Puppet: creo que nosotros tenemos un pasado oculto muy importante que debemos saber

Foxy: esas son tonterías

Puppet: no me cuestionen, agárrense de las manos y cierren los ojos

Puppet tenía alrededor velas y símbolos extraños y también extrañas pociones

Puppet: concéntrense y si alguien tiene alguna visión nos dice a todos

Luego de unos minutos Bonnie comenzó a sentirse extraño y empezó a hablar

Bonnie: "debemos matar al guardia, él nos mató, es el hombre morado, auxilio odio este lugar ayúdenme a salir" –gritando-

Después de eso se soltaron y Bonnie se desmayó y los demás se asustaron

Chica: Bonnie! Que tienes? Que le paso Puppet?

Puppet: es suficiente por hoy

Freddy: pero que le paso a Bonnie?

Puppet: Seguro tuvo una visión y conectarse con las vidas pasadas es algo muy fuerte asi que lo mejor será volver mañana

Toy Chica: yo no quiero que me pase eso

Mangle: creo que yo tampoco

Puppet: vamos esto es importante, así sabremos nuestros orígenes, no les parece extraño que nosotros seamos raros, además porque casualmente somos casi de la misma edad y porque tenemos estos extraños nombres, hay muchas cosas que no sabemos sobre nosotros mismos

Freddy: déjalo ya, nos estás haciendo daño, mira como quedo Bonnie

Toy Freddy: si Puppet ya basta de tu brujería

Ballon Boy: escuchen esto es importante, recuerden lo que dijo Vincent antes de ir a prisión "antes, ahora y siempre arruinando mis planes" como es que antes si esta se suponía que era la primera vez que lo veíamos, además porque nos tenía tanto odio desde el principio. El sabe algo que nosotros no

Springtrap: ahora que lo pienso es posible, está bien opino que sigamos intentando, además ya oyeron a Bonnie, intento decir algo sobre el hombre morado

Freddy: bien decidido, seguiremos ayudando a Puppet a descubrir que hay detrás de todo esto.

Continuara…

Visiten mi nueva página de Facebook

AMLC21 Fanfics

amlc21fanfics/?ref=hl


	17. Capitulo 16 La leyenda de Freddy Fazbear

**Capítulo 16 La leyenda de Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza.**

ESTE CAPITULO TERMINARA CON LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA, PARA LA TERCERA RECOMIENDO LEER LAS HISTORIAS DE CADA PERSONAJE QUE ESTARE SUBIENDO EN MI PAGINA DE FACEBOOK AMLC21 FANFICS PARA ENTENDER MEJOR LA HISTORIA.

En el capítulo anterior Freddy y los demás decidieron ayudar a Puppet para descubrir los misterios de sus vidas pasadas…

Al día siguiente en el dormitorio de los chicos…

Bonnie: que paso? Como llegue aquí?

Freddy: no recuerdas lo que pasó?

Foxy: olvidaste lo que viste y lo que dijiste sobre el hombre morado?

Bonnie: no recuerdo nada, solo que estábamos todos sentados en círculo y luego sentí un mareo y todo dio vueltas y vi una especie de humo blanco, luego no supe más, ahora solo tengo dolor de cabeza.

Springtrap: bien bajemos a desayunar que hoy les toca cocinar a Chica y Toy chica así que harán algo muy bueno

En el comedor…

Chica: -con cara de preocupación- Bonnie cómo te sientes?

Bonnie: Estoy bien Chica, pero me duele un poco la cabeza

Puppet: no recuerdas nada de lo que viste?

Bonnie: -molesto- no, no recuerdo nada, alguien puede decirme lo que me paso

Golden: cálmate, te lo diremos

Luego de contarle a Bonnie lo que había dicho y sus reacciones…

Bonnie: entonces yo dije eso, esto es extraño, pero opino que si deberíamos continuar investigando más.

Freddy: así es, hoy en la noche haremos lo mismo

Puppet: bien ya lo saben entonces, y Bonnie tu dolor de cabeza se quitara pronto, no es nada grave, es lo más normal después de haber hecho una conexión con tu vida pasada

Luego llego la media noche…

Puppet: bien, misma posición chicos

Luego de unos minutos a Mangle le empezó a ocurrir algo extraño…

Mangle: -retorciéndose y gritando- "déjenme en paz, no me desarmen, no quiero estar así, ayudaaaaa"

Foxy: está sufriendo, ya basta Puppet

Puppet: no se suelten, ella puede aguantar más

Mangle: "debo ayudar a los chicos a salir de aquí, debo matar al hombre malo, estoy, destruida! Destruida! Destruida!..."

Puppet: bien basta suéltense.

Mangle cayó al piso desmayada igual como le paso a Bonnie

Puppet: llévala a su dormitorio Foxy

Foxy: que fue todo eso que dijo?

Puppet: es lo que trato de averiguar

Toy Freddy: oye, recuerdas esa historia de la que nos habló el locutor del concurso, y si vamos con algún anciano que se sepa la historia?

Puppet: buena idea, mañana iremos

Al siguiente dia todos fueron a un asilo de ancianos

Freddy: bien sepárense y vayamos con diferentes ancianitos para que nos cuenten lo que saben de esa historia

Todos: siii

Foxy: Vamos Mangle hay que ir con la anciana que esta allá

Anciana Dolores: hola jovencitos que desean?

Foxy: queremos saber si usted sabe algo sobre la historia de los niños desaparecidos en la pizzería.

Anciana Dolores: yo era una niña, y me gustaba ir a esa pizzería, no recuerdo su nombre pero había unos muñecos muy lindos, y cerraron la pizzería porque los muñecos atacaron a la gente y a niños… -se queda dormida-

Mangle: eso no fue de mucha ayuda.

Mientras con Bonnie y Chica…

Anciano Jorge: …y luego fui a la guerra y perdi un brazo

Bonnie: pero queremos saber sobre la pizzería y los niños desaparecidos

Anciano Jorge: la pizzería, mi padre murió ahí, era guardia de seguridad, murió en la noche 4 y lo encontraron dentro de un traje de animatronico.

Chica: queeeeeeee?

Bonnie: rayos, eso no se oye muy bien

Despues de hablar con varios ancianos se fueron al edificio a unir su información

Puppet: todo concuerda, hace aproximadamente 50 años hubo una pizzería llamada Freddy Fazbear Pizza, tenían animatronicos, un hombre morado mato a 5 niños en un dia, pero se dice que mataron a otro antes, y ese fue el que hizo que las almas de los otros 5 se quedaran en los animatronicos.

Freddy: y si son 6, los demás que, todavía nos faltan 6 niños más, para que seamos los 12

Puppet: eso es lo que no entiendo, necesito leer las noticias de esos años para encontrar las piezas que faltan en este rompecabezas

Toy Freddy: oigan no es extraño que la pizzería tenga por nombre el nombre y apellidos de Freddy

Freddy: es cierto tal vez la pizzería fue de mis antepasados

Puppet: eso es lo de menos, el caso es saber quiénes fuimos y porque reencarnamos. Hay que hacer otro intento con las conexiones.

Fueron a la biblioteca y se pusieron en sus posiciones.

Esta vez Foxy empezó a retorcerse y a hablar

Foxy: -gritando muy asustado- "que haces, no nos mates, noooooo auxilio"

Foxy no dejaba de gritar, y comenzó a llorar, nadie lo había visto llorar.

Mangle: -gritando- basta Puppet, Foxy está muy mal

Puppet vio a Foxy, se veía pálido y muy asustado

Puppet: está bien suéltense

Foxy vomito en cuanto lo soltaron, se arrastró a un rincón y se hizo bolita, seguía llorando muy asustado.

Mangle: Foxy, cálmate aquí estoy, soy Mangle, mírame

Puppet: a un lado Mangle –se acercó a ver a Foxy y lo froto con un líquido extraño-

Foxy pareció tranquilizarse un poco, pero seguía llorando y no quería moverse

Chica: esto no está bien, Foxy no es así

Mangle: que le hiciste Puppet –dijo enojada-

Puppet: yo no hice nada, al parecer Foxy tuvo de visión el momento en que los mataron.

Mangle: pobrecito de mi Foxy, -se acercó a Foxy- cálmate, ya paso todo.

Foxy seguía pálido, asustado y no paraba de llorar, Mangle se puso a llorar junto con el.

Puppet: Freddy, Springtrap, llévenlo al dormitorio, esperemos que se le pase

Freddy y Springtrap cargaron a Foxy y lo llevaron al dormitorio

Mangle: déjenme quedarme con el

Freddy: está bien, que ella se quede en el dormitorio esta noche y que otra de las chicas se quede con ella para que no se quede sola, yo me quedare en la sala

Chica: yo voy con Mangle.

Foxy no pareció mejorar en la noche, Mangle se quedó abrazándolo

Al día siguiente…

Freddy: como amaneció Foxy?

Mangle: al parecer ya no olvidara lo que vio, pero ya está más tranquilo.

Entran todos a ver a Foxy…

Freddy: -pálido y más serio que de costumbre- estoy mejor –abraza a Freddy- tú fuiste el primero en morir, lo vi, yo morí al último al tratar de detener al hombre morado –volvió a hacerse bolita-

Mangle: Foxy, sé que debe ser horrible cómo te sientes, pero debes tranquilizarte.

Foxy: -se acomoda entre los brazos de Mangle y se pone a llorar de nuevo- Mangle es horrible, quiero olvidarlo

Mangle: cálmate, yo estaré aquí contigo siempre Foxy.

Fin de la segunda temporada.

Continuara…

Visiten mi nueva página de Facebook

AMLC21 Fanfics

h amlc21fanfics/?ref=hl


	18. Capitulo 17 El regalo de aniversario

**Capítulo 17 El regalo de aniversario.**

 **Tercera Temporada**

Ha pasado más de un año, la mayoría de los chicos eran mayores de edad. Puppet dejo de hacer lo de las conexiones con sus vidas pasadas desde lo que ocurrió con Foxy. Foxy no volvió a ser el mismo desde ese día. Se la pasaba en su dormitorio o en el cuarto donde guardaban los barcos, Mangle lo visitaba pero Foxy no le prestaba atención. Ella también había cambiado, estaba triste porque Foxy ya no era cariñoso y divertido, extrañaba al Foxy de antes

Un día…

Golden y Freddy: Foxy debemos hablar contigo

Foxy: -enojado- Que rayos quieren, les he dicho que no me molesten

Golden: oye Foxy, está bien que estés traumatizado con esa visión que tuviste pero acéptalo, ya paso hace mucho tiempo, además le estás haciendo daño a Mangle, ya no le prestas atención y te volviste muy amargado con nosotros

Freddy: a mí no me importa cómo nos trates a nosotros, pero Mangle no tiene la culpa

Golden: además, hoy es su cumpleaños y mañana su segundo aniversario de novios

Foxy: -triste- es cierto, no he sido justo con ella, y es la única que se preocupa por venir a verme aunque la corra…

 **Flashback**

Mangle: Foxy no quieres salir, hace mucho que no vamos a ningún lado, anímate

Foxy: te he dicho que me dejes en paz, no quiero salir a ningún lado

Mangle: al menos vamos al patio

Foxy: no quiero salir, y ya te dije que si vas a estar insistiéndome en eso mejor no vengas a verme

Mangle: -se va triste- está bien

 **Termina Flashback**

Foxy: tienen razón, basta ya de lloriqueos

Freddy: bien dicho, ese es el pirata Foxy que conozco

Foxy fue rumbo a los dormitorios de las chicas…

Toy chica: vaya hasta que sales de tu escondite Foxy

Chica: ya déjalo, vienes a ver a Mangle?

Foxy: si

Chica: entra está durmiendo, hey vámonos chicas, déjenlos solos

Foxy: Mangle, despierta

Mangle: que pasa Foxy, que haces aquí?

Foxy: feliz cumpleaños mi querida pirata!

Mangle: -contenta- Foxy, pensé que no te acordarías.

Foxy: ejem… como crees que olvidaría tu cumpleaños, y mañana cumpliremos 2 años de novios.

Mangle: me alegra que lo recuerdes, ya te sientes mejor?

Foxy: si, ya basta de ser un niño llorón, tu no tienes la culpa de lo que paso, además fue otra vida, así que te recompensare por todo el tiempo que no te puse atención, espera aquí… -se va-

Foxy reunió a los demás excepto a Mangle en la sala…

Foxy: oigan ayúdenme a celebrar a Mangle

Bonnie: vaya Foxy returns XD

Chica: me alegra que estes mejor

Freddy: oye, es que no hay dinero, tengo problemas con lo de mi herencia porque ya soy mayor de edad y necesito otra cuenta bancaria

Foxy: pues hagan lo que puedan

Bonbon: tú tienes dinero, no lo has gastado en casi todo el año

Foxy: si tengo, pero lo usare para un regalo especial para ella, de hecho debo ir ahora a arreglar ese asunto, por mientras háganle aunque sea una comida simple y un pastel

Todos: esta bien

Foxy salio del orfanato

Horas después…

Freddy hizo unas hamburguesas, Toy chica hizo un pastel pequeño y pusieron algo de decoración.

Mangle: gracias chicos no se hubieran molestado, sé que no tenemos mucho dinero ahora

Foxy: Mangle no te compre nada pero te tengo una sorpresa para mañana. Así que esto será tu regalo de cumpleaños y aniversario –le da unos boletos-

Mangle: -leyendo- paseo en el barco Sta Anna. Es genial Foxy, gracias –Abraza a Foxy-

Foxy: jeje de nada, mañana nos vamos de paseo en barco.

Luego llega Scott.

Scott: chicos, tengo que hablar con ustedes, ya todos son mayores de edad, es hora de que comiencen a trabajar

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeee!

Scott: asi es, Freddy tu necesitas una cuenta bancaria para que te sigan depositando tu herencia, así que necesitaras trabajar por un tiempo para que puedas hacer tu nueva cuenta y también tu Golden.

Freddy: pero donde trabajaremos

Scott: un amigo mío dijo que abrió una pizzería aquí cerca y necesitara varios empleados.

Puppet: una pizzería?

Bonnie: como se llama la pizzería?

Scott: se llama "Tommys Fatbears Pizza"

Puppet: extraño

Todos: Puppet!

Scott: bien el próximo lunes irán a ver en que puestos se quedaran

Todos: si Scott

Al día siguiente…

Foxy: Mangle vámonos, lleva ropa para 2 días.

Golden: estarán ahí 2 días?

Foxy: si hoy y mañana regresamos en la tarde

Golden: jeje pasaran toda una noche juntos y a solas ehh, se me hace que su virginidad se queda en ese barco

Foxy y Mangle: oye!

Y en el barco…

Mangle: esta genial, jamás me había subido a un verdadero barco.

Foxy: ni yo, bien esto solo será un paseo de ida y vuelta de 2 días y una noche, este será nuestro camarote, aquí dormiremos hoy.

Mangle estaba tan emocionada que no escucho a Foxy y andaba corriendo por toda la cubierta del barco.

Foxy: jeje se ve que se divertirá mucho

Más tarde…

Un hombre ayudante en el barco fue a buscar a Foxy, que estaba en la parte frontal del barco tomando el sol

Marinero: señor, usted conoce a la señorita Mangle?

Foxy: sí que con ella?

Marinero: se metió a la cabina del capitán y cambio el rumbo del barco y ahora no sabemos como regresar

Foxy: qué? Pero si deberían traer mapas o algo así.

Foxy fue a la cabina. Mangle no se quería despegar del timón del barco

Capitán: niña suelta eso, que no ves que acabas de perdernos

Mangle: cálmese, yo sé cómo regresar a nuestro rumbo, Foxy consígueme una brújula y cualquier mapa mundial

Foxy: a la orden capitana

Capitán: yo soy el capitán

Foxy: cállese, que clase de capitán es usted, ni siquiera sabe volver a nuestro rumbo

Foxy fue a conseguir lo que Mangle le pidió…

Foxy: aquí esta

Mangle: está muy fácil, solo giramos aquí y volveremos, ve capitán, ya quedo como estaba, ahora conduzca bien.

Capitán: salgan de aquí, y bueno… gracias

Foxy: ya no te perderé de vista bucanera

 **ATENCION EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO TENDRA ALGO DE LEMON (+18) PUEDEN BRINCARSE PARTE DEL CAPITULO SI NO LES AGRADA EL LEMON AUNQUE ACLARO QUE NO SOY BUENA ESCRIBIENDO LEMON ASI QUE TAMPOCO QUEDARAN TRAUMATIZADOS SI LO LEEN XD**

Continuara…

Visiten mi nueva página de Facebook

AMLC21 Fanfics


	19. Capitulo 18 La Primera vez en un barco

**Capítulo 18 La "Primera vez" en un Barco.**

 **Tercera Temporada**

LES RECUERDO QUE EN ESTE CAPIULO HABRA LEMON (O INTENTO DE LEMON XD) ASI QUE PONDRE DONDE INICIA Y TERMINA PARA QUIEN NO QUIERA LEERLO (QUE LO MAS SEGURO ES QUE TODOS VAYAN DIRECTO A ESTO "PERVERTIDOS" JAJAJA OK NO )

En el capítulo anterior Foxy y Mangle se fueron de paseo al barco Sta. Anna (lo saque de Pokemon XD) por el cumpleaños y aniversario de Mangle

Mangle: jeje siento haberme metido a la cabina, pero me emocione al estar en un barco, es la primera vez que estoy en uno.

Foxy: yo también, y que quieres hacer Mangle?

Mangle: vamos a la proa

Se fueron a la parte frontal del barco "a lo titanic"

Mangle: que haces si salto desde aquí?

Foxy: te lanzo un salvavidas

Mangle: Foxy!

Foxy: jeje está bien me tiro contigo, -besa a Mangle-

Mangle: -suspira- me siento como en el titanic

Foxy: es mucho mejor que el titanic, aquí no hace frio.

Marinero: señores, en el comedor ya se está sirviendo la cena, les recuerdo que en sus camarotes tienen toallas, shampoo, jabón, sabanas y todo lo que necesiten, ah también hay condones

Foxy: Que? -rojo- cállese, no sea pervertido

Marinero: solo les digo lo que hay, además una pareja de jóvenes como ustedes pueden necesitarlos.

Foxy: lárguese de aquí, debe ser pariente de la Golden

Mangle: jeje que te pasa Foxy?

Foxy: nada, vamos a cenar

Después de la cena fueron a su camarote.

Mangle: oye, hay muy poco espacio aquí, no crees?

Foxy: yo te mostré el camarote cuando llegamos pero no me pusiste atención.

Mangle: bueno, voy a darme un baño y luego dormiré, oye, dormiremos en la misma cama?

Foxy: -nervioso- sí, tendremos que dormir en la misma cama, aunque si te incomoda…

Mangle: -nerviosa- no me incomoda, está bien.

Mangle se fue a bañar y Foxy se quedó sentado en la cama, estaba pensativo y abrió el cajón del mueble que tenía a un lado y encontró condones.

Foxy: (que demonios estoy pensando, Mangle es una chica decente, ella no querría hacer esto aún)

Mientras Mangle en el baño

Mangle: (debo tranquilizarme, Foxy no piensa hacerme nada, o si… yo aún no quiero hacer esto… o si quiero…)

Después de Mangle, Foxy se bañó, y cuando salió del baño, ella estaba acostada.

Foxy: bi bien hay que dormir –nervioso se acostó al lado de Mangle-

Mangle: Buenas noches Foxy

Foxy: buenas noches Mangle

Pasaron varios minutos y ninguno de los 2 tenía sueño. No sabían que hacer, solo miraban hacia arriba y les daba miedo incluso girarse a otro lado o hacer algún movimiento.

Foxy: (demonios, quisiera al menos abrazarla pero no quiero asustarla)

Mangle: (quiero abrazar a Foxy, pero si malinterpreta las cosas, y si piensa que quiero algo más… aunque… creo que si quiero… como le digo esto sin sonar tan pervertida… "Foxy quiero tener sexo" no eso suena muy pervertido, mejor "Foxy quiero hacer el amor contigo" pero así sueno muy cursi… no sé qué decirle…)

Foxy: Mangle te puedo abrazar? –dice algo nervioso-

Mangle: claro que si (creo que él también quiere, dejare que él lo proponga)

Foxy: (que pasaría si le pregunto si quiere…)

 **Atención Lemon empieza aquí…**

En eso Mangle beso a Foxy en la boca y Foxy ya no pudo más con sus instintos y comenzó a intensificar el beso, Foxy introdujo su lengua en la boca de Mangle y la beso como nunca lo había hecho, comenzó a acariciar su espalda, le aflojo la blusa y le desabrocho unos cuantos botones.

Después de eso Foxy se detuvo.

Foxy: lo siento, no vayas a pensar que soy un pervertido pero…

Mangle: -nerviosa- no te preocupes, puedes continuar

Foxy: en serio, estas segura? Sabes lo que intento hacer no?

Mangle: si, yo también quiero hacerlo, aunque no sé qué hacer exactamente pero dejare que tus instintos me guíen.

Foxy: oye pirata, entonces tu Booty será mío jeje (BOOTY = TESORO, BOTIN XD)

Mangle: ya Foxy, cállate y continua

Foxy: jeje –nervioso le desabrocha el resto de los botones de su blusa y se la quita suavemente y comienza a besarla de nuevo, acaricia su piel descubierta y suave. Sus besos bajaron a su cuello donde se detuvo un buen tiempo al ver que Mangle lo disfrutaba y daba ligeros gemidos de placer

Mangle comenzó a relajarse y le quito la camisa a Foxy y le baja los pantalones

Foxy: oye no tan rápido pirata, que mi Booty es sagrado

Mangle: cállate, tu Booty será mio

Foxy quedo solo en ropa interior y podía notarse un bulto visiblemente grande y duro a través de su ropa. Esto puso nerviosa a Mangle de nuevo.

Mangle: jeje no se qué hacer ahora.

Foxy: no te preocupes yo continuare

Foxy agarro a Mangle y le quito el pantalón así ella quedo solo en ropa interior. Sabía lo que seguía pero tenía miedo

Mangle: que pasa?

Foxy: en serio estas segura de lo que estamos haciendo?

Mangle: si lo estoy, jeje estoy nerviosa pero quiero hacerlo

Foxy: estoy igual que tú, sigamos entonces

Foxy abrazo a Mangle, la beso y mientras hacía esto desabrocho su sostén (Brasier o como le digan)

Mangle: espera no me veas

Foxy: que chiste tiene si no te veo

Mangle: es que nunca nadie me ha visto así

Foxy: pues lo sé, pero si aceptaste hacerlo deberías confiar en mí, además tú también me veras desnudo

Mangle: está bien continúa

Foxy le quito el sostén y toco sus pechos con algo de nervios y emoción, la recostó y comenzó a lamer desde su cuello hasta que llego a sus pechos. Mangle gemía cada vez más fuerte por todo el placer que sentía y lo disfrutaba mucho. Luego ambos se quitaron la última prenda que les quedaba y así quedaron completamente desnudos uno frente a otro.

Mangle: -asustada- ahhhh eso va dentro de mí!

Foxy: jeje pues si, verdad que es muy grande?

Mangle: pues lo es, aunque no he visto otros así que no podría juzgarlo bien

Foxy: oye no arruines mi momento de gloria

Mangle: está bien, pero eso va a dolerme cierto?

Foxy: solo relájate, yo seré lo más cuidadoso posible para no lastimarte

Foxy volvió a besar a Mangle por todo el cuerpo ahora que la tenía totalmente desnuda y bajo hasta su parte más íntima donde se detuvo un buen rato. Mangle sentía que iba a estallar de placer y ya no podía más

Mangle: Foxy ya no aguanto más! –Decía entre gemidos-

Foxy: está bien voy a hacerlo ya -comienza a penetrar en ella lentamente-

Foxy empezó a moverse lentamente y vio que la cara de Mangle reflejaba algo de dolor, además que sus gritos la delataban

Foxy: estas bien? Quieres que continúe? Estas sangrando

Mangle: si, sigue, no te detengas –dice aguantando el dolor-

Después de acostumbrarse Mangle comenzó a disfrutar su momento y se olvidó del dolor, comenzó a gemir fuertemente de placer y le pedía más a Foxy. Foxy empezó a embestir más fuerte, también estaba disfrutándolo mucho, tanto que dejo de preocuparse por todo el ruido que hacia Mangle.

Después…

 **FIN DEL LEMON**

Foxy: eso… Estuvo genial! –Cansado- ahora sé porque Freddy y Golden se la pasan pensando en eso todo el tiempo

Mangle: -cansada- si ahora entiendo a Golden

Luego escuchan que tocan la puerta del camarote…

Marinero: disculpen jóvenes

Foxy se puso su gabardina y el pantalón para abrir la puerta y Mangle se cubrió con las sabanas

Foxy: qué ocurre?

Marinero: dicen las personas de los camarotes de al lado que si pueden hacer menos ruido mientras tienen sus relaciones, despertaron a algunos niños.

Foxy: lo siento y lárguese de aquí, seguro usted estaba oyendo todo. Además porque no construyen paredes mejores

Marinero: es un barco, no un hotel

Foxy: lárguese y déjenos dormir

Mangle: jeje lo siento, yo fui la que hizo todo ese escandalo

Foxy: no te preocupes, me encanto que gritaras así.

Mangle: ya vamos a dormir, estoy cansada y adolorida

Foxy: jeje está bien mi zorrita salvaje

Mangle: Foxy! –se sonroja-

Foxy: jeje ya pues vamos a dormir, también estoy cansado.

Continuara…

Jeje sé que soy un asco para el Lemon pero es la primera vez que escribo un Fanfic así, bien pues espero que sigan leyendo mi Fic hasta el final, porque aún le faltan muchos capítulos a esta última temporada.

Visiten mi nueva página de Facebook

AMLC21 Fanfics


	20. Capitulo 19 El titantic version pirata

**Capítulo 19 El titanic versión pirata.**

 **Tercera Temporada**

Después de su tan emocionante noche Foxy y Mangle seguían durmiendo por la mañana tranquilamente hasta que un fuerte golpe los despertó y los tiro al piso…

Foxy: ah! Que paso!

Mangle: no lo se, rápido hay que vestirnos, se sintió como si le hubieran dado un fuerte golpe al casco del barco

Luego salieron y la gente estaba alborotada y gritando

Foxy: que está pasando?

Marinero: tomen estos chalecos salvavidas y busquen un bote para salir, el barco se está hundiendo

Mangle: por dios, me siento Rose la del titanic

Foxy: yo soy el Jack jeje

Marinero: déjense de tonterías y sálvense

Foxy: vamos a la cabina del capitán

Mangle: para qué?

Foxy: para preguntarle que hizo, o con que choco.

Luego fueron con el capitán…

Mangle: que paso capitán?

Capitán: chocamos con una ballena azul

Foxy: una ballena! Que idiota choca el barco con una ballena?

Capitán: la ballena vino hacia nosotros

Mangle: cuando sea ingeniera náutica mandare hacer los barcos más resistentes

Foxy: pues si hace falta, como es posible que el casco se rompa con una ballena

Marinero: siguen aquí? El barco está a punto de hundirse

Capitán: pónganse a salvo chicos, vámonos nosotros también marinero

Foxy: un buen capitán se hunde con su barco

Capitán: soy un buen capitán, pero no soy idiota, además el barco ni es mío.

Mangle: corre Foxy vamos a la proa

Marinero: qué? El barco se va a hundir, no lo entienden, si se quedan, la fuerza del barco los va a succionar y morirán

Foxy: eso ya lo sabemos, solo queremos recrear lo del titanic

Capitán: pues púdranse, ustedes solo causando problemas

Mangle: que grosero y cobarde, vamos Foxy saltemos de la punta del barco

Foxy: si vamos

Marinero: idiotas, vámonos capitán.

Foxy y Mangle se tiraron del barco igual que Rose y Jack en la película del titanic y cayeron al agua. A diferencia de la película, no era agua tan fría así que disfrutaron estar en medio del océano jugando y viendo cómo se hundía el Sta. Anna.

Después intentaron subirse a un bote pero la gente no los quería

Señor: no se suban aquí, váyanse a otro bote este ya va muy lleno

Mangle: nadie nos quiere

Foxy: mira en el bote donde van el marinero y el capitán está casi vacío, vamos

Marinero: ay no, ahí vienen esos locos otra vez

Foxy: déjenos subir

Capitán: está bien pero con cuidado para que no vayan a voltear el bote

Unas horas después…

Capitán: sigan remando chicos ya casi llegamos a tierra firme

Mangle: porque debemos remar nosotros?

Capitán: porque mi esposa está embarazada y los marineros han trabajado mucho

Foxy: eso es injusto, el que choco con la ballena fue usted

Capitán: pues si quieren o si no bájense de mi bote

Foxy: hey miren ya casi llegamos, desde aquí se puede ver el puerto

Mangle: ay dejemos al capitán aquí y vámonos nadando –salta al agua-

Foxy: muy bien –se tira al agua-

Mangle: que bien, este fue un gran paseo, se hundió el barco, vimos cómo se hundía, recreamos lo del titanic, perdí la virginidad, nade en medio del océano y conduje un barco.

Foxy: bien valió la pena, vámonos

Y en el orfanato…

Mangle: llegamos

Golden: porque vienen húmedos?

Foxy: porque se hundió el barco y tuvimos que echarnos al agua

Scott: y seguro se hundió por su culpa

Foxy: uuu que pues Mangle te está diciendo ballena

Mangle: oye Scott, fue una ballena quien hundió el barco.

Foxy: vámonos mi capitana Mangle –la agarra de la mano y suben a los dormitorios a cambiarse-

Freddy: que raros se ven, tal vez hace mucho que no veíamos a Foxy ser cariñoso con la Mangle

Golden: a estos dos les paso otra cosa, no viste sus miradas, te apuesto lo que quieras a que ya dejaron de ser vírgenes.

Freddy: cierto, ire a preguntárselo a Foxy

Golden: y yo a Mangle

Los chicos y chicas se fueron a los dormitorios para interrogar a Foxy y Mangle

Con los chicos…

Freddy: -con cara de pervertido- y cuéntanos, como te fue en tu viaje en el barco?

Foxy: jeje muy bien (muy bien) –recordando lo que paso con Mangle-

Bonnie: que te paso, se ve que "disfrutaste" mucho tu viaje

Foxy: ya está bien, supongo que se imaginan que paso verdad? Pues si, paso lo que tenía que pasar.

Freddy: y cómo fue? Como empezaste? Tú se lo propusiste? O solo la agarraste y le diste duro contra el muro?

Foxy: oye, ya les dije que soy decente y los dos nos pusimos de acuerdo

Toy Freddy: y como es la Mangle desnuda?

Foxy: maldito pervertido, eso solo lo sabré yo y nadie mas

Bonnie: ya cálmate, pero dinos, la hiciste gozar?  
Foxy: tu que vas a saber Bonnie, tu aun eres virgen

Bonnie: esta noche se lo propondré a Chica

Foxy: no creo que sea tan fácil además que aquí no hay muchos lugares donde tener privacidad

Freddy: siempre se puede Foxy, yo ya tengo experiencia, a propósito, que contigo Springtrap, cuando con la Bonbon?

Toy Freddy: si Springtrap, deja de desperdiciar ese cuerpazo

Springtrap: cállense yo lo hare cuando Bonbon me lo pida

Y con las chicas…

Golden: hola Mangle como te fue en el barco?

Mangle: muy bien (ahh súper bien) –se sonroja al pensar en lo que hizo-

Chica: en que estás pensando? –con voz de pervertida-

Golden: jeje yo se que te pasa, por fin dejaste de ser una niñita virgen verdad?

Mangle: si fue increíble

Golden: y de qué tamaño es la polla del Foxy?

Todas: Golden!

Golden: ah solo quiero saber

Mangle: pues es muy grande

Toy chica: que tanto, como una salchicha normal o una de esas gruesas para asar?

Mangle: la salchicha para asar le queda corta, es como el doble de larga y un poco más gruesa

Golden: ay Mangle que afortunada eres, aunque mi Freddy también la tiene muy grande

Toy chica: pues mi Toy Freddy también

Puppet: yo no me quejo de mi Ballón Boy, está bastante bien

Chica: ya dejen sus conversaciones sucias

Golden: envidiosa ya deberías decirle a Bonnie que ya quieres, te estas quedando atrás, tú también Bonbon

Bonbon: yo si lo hare

Chica: pues tal vez yo se lo insinué a Bonnie pero quiero que él me lo proponga

Golden: después de eso se las mediremos para saber quien la tiene más grande

Todas: si jeje

Continuara…

 **PERO QUE CONVERSACIONES MAS SUCIAS XD NI MODO Y LO QUE LES ESPERA :V**

Visiten mi nueva página de Facebook

AMLC21 Fanfics


	21. Capitulo 20 Quienes son los mas rudos

**Capítulo 20 Quienes son los más rudos**

 **Tercera temporada**

En el capítulo anterior Foxy y Mangle regresaron de su paseo en barco y fueron interrogados por los demás…

Por la noche después de sus pláticas con los demás…

Chica: -con algo de perversión en su voz- oye Bonnie, que haremos hoy?

Bonnie: eh… quería proponerte algo Chica… emmm quisieras que… Te de duro contra el muro!

Chica: Bonnie! Esperaba que fueras más romántico al pedirme eso

Bonnie: lo siento es solo que no tengo experiencia y Freddy me dijo que te dijera así

Chica: pues no me gusta esa forma de expresarse

Bonnie: de acuerdo, quieres hacer el amor conmigo?

Chica: si, así si quiero, pero donde lo haremos?

Luego escucharon a Bonbon y Springtrap que estaban acercándose a la sala y estaban hablando

Bonbon: oye Springtrap ya es hora tengamos sexo salvaje

Springtrap: queeee!

Bonbon: si, anda anímate

Springtrap: pero donde haremos eso?

Bonnie: -casi gritando para que Springtrap lo escuchara- ah pues como yo soy el más rudo del orfanato lo haremos en la oficina de Scott

Chica: pero Bonnie…

Bonnie: tranquila, por la noche él no está ahí, está en su habitación

Springtrap: ah sí pues yo soy más rudo que tú y lo haremos debajo de la cama de Scott

Bonbon: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Bonnie: ah pues nosotros somos aún más rudos y lo haremos sobre la cama de Scott

Springtrap: eso quiero verlo

Luego los 4 van a la habitación de Scott. Atrás de ellos vienen todos los demás que los están espiando y ya saben lo que harán

Golden: ves Freddy, eso si es rudeza

Freddy: pues yo no haría eso, pero si quieres lo hacemos en el baño de Scott

Golden: si vamos

Puppet: nosotros lo haremos a mitad de la habitación, pero invisibles

Todos: ah que chiste

Foxy: pues vamos Mangle, lo haremos en el closet de Scott

Toy Freddy: nosotros lo haremos en el sillón que está en la habitación de Scott

Scott estaba dormido pero su cama era King size asi que había bastante espacio para Bonnie y Chica

Bonnie: vamos Chica

Chica: en serio haremos esto aquí? –dijo un poco nerviosa-

Springtrap: no se vayan a acobardar ahora –se mete debajo de la cama con Bonbon-

Bonnie: claro que no, ven Chica, nos taparemos con la sabana

Todo parecía ir bien pero Mangle empezó a gritar

Todos: Mangle! Foxy! Cállense, nos descubrirán

Scott se movió un poco y se quedaron quietos, pero volvió a quedarse dormido

Bonnie: -en voz baja- Mangle no hagas tanto ruido, o a los que descubrirán primero serán a nosotros

Foxy: no que muy rudos!

Bonnie: soy más rudo que tu Foxy mírame estoy aquí al lado de Scott

Foxy: ah sí pues mira esto –agarra a Mangle-

Mangle: que haces Foxy?

Foxy: lo haremos encima de Scott para que vean todos que somos más rudos

Todos: quee!

Foxy puso a Mangle encima de Scott y el encima de ella y comenzó a moverse y a darle duro y Mangle volvió a gritar

Todos: joder, ya la regaron!

Scott despertó obviamente porque lo aplastaron y además de todo Mangle le gritaba casi en los oídos

Scott: oigan que están haciendo aquí! –dijo enojado-

Foxy: Bonnie me reto, es su culpa

Bonnie: oye!  
Scott: Bonnie, Chica, que demonios hacen en mi cama!

Bonnie: Springtrap me reto

Scott: -se levanta un poco y puede ver movimiento en el sillón y la alfombra del piso- Acaso todos están haciendo sus cosas sucias aquí en mi habitación!

Freddy: -se asoma por la puerta del baño- Bonnie y Springtrap comenzaron y luego los idiotas de Foxy y Mangle se les ocurrió subirse encima de ti

Scott: -muy enojado- vístanse y vayan a la sala ahora mismo, tenemos que hablar

Toy Chica: ahora si la regaron idiotas

Foxy: mira quien lo dice, tú también viniste

Y en la sala…

Scott: -enojado- así que se creen lo suficientemente adultos como para hacer esas cosas literalmente en mi cara, pues mañana mismo se largan a trabajar, yo ya no pienso mantenerlos, ah y váyanse buscando un lugar donde vivir, porque en cuanto terminen la preparatoria, que por cierto es en 2 meses, se largan a vivir a otro lado.

Nunca habían visto a Scott tan enfadado

Bonnie: pero Scott…

Scott: pero nada, ya todos tienen más de 18 años y no se pueden quedar aquí por siempre –se va molesto a su habitación-

Mangle: ahora si se enojó con nosotros, que haremos ahora?

Chica: -triste- yo creí que Scott si nos quería

Foxy: que esperabas Chica, que realmente Scott fuera tan buena persona como para aguantarnos todo. Que fuera como nuestro padre, ni siquiera nuestros padres nos quisieron, porque el lo haría –dijo molesto-

Freddy: no te enojes asi Foxy, entiende, cualquier adulto se molestaría con lo que hicimos

Foxy: si, pero el sabe que no tenemos a donde ir, pero eso a ti no te preocupa, a ti te dejaron herencia tus padres antes de morir, seguro tienes una casa a donde ir al salir de aquí

Freddy: ya Foxy no te pongas dramático

Golden: si ya cálmate

Mangle: -molesta- claro Golden, como tú también tienes a donde ir, y además sus padres eran ricos, no tendrán problemas para vivir si salen de aquí, pero nosotros no tenemos a donde ir ni dinero para mantenernos, yo no podré ir a la universidad si tengo que trabajar para mantenerme

Foxy: no te preocupes Mangle, yo trabajare y con eso nos mantendremos los dos y quiero que ocupes lo de tu trabajo para que pagues tus estudios

Mangle: gracias Foxy eres muy lindo pero no es justo

Golden: ya cállense zorros dramáticos

Puppet: dejen de pelear nadie tiene la culpa de que unos tengan a donde ir y otros no, recuerden que…

Foxy: no vayas a empezar con eso de que hay que mantenernos juntos, porque saliendo de aquí todos se olvidaran de los demas, son unos hipócritas como Freddy y Golden

Freddy: pues piensa de mi lo que quieras, pero no insultes a Golden –golpea a Foxy-

Foxy: -enojado- ya valiste Freddy –golpea a Freddy-

Foxy y Freddy están peleándose a golpes

Puppet: basta, deténganse

Golden: Foxy deja a mi Freddy en paz

Mangle: no seas estúpida Golden, el idiota de Freddy comenzó la pelea –empuja a Golden y la tira al piso-

Golden: tu también quieres pelear –le jala el pelo a Mangle-

Ahora Golden y Mangle comienzan a pelearse…

Continuara…

Visiten mi nueva página de Facebook

AMLC21 Fanfics


	22. Capitulo 21 El primer día de trabajo

**Capítulo 21 El primer día en el trabajo.**

 **Tercera Temporada**

Después de haber hecho cosas indebidas en el cuarto de Scott, los chicos se encontraban discutiendo por lo que había pasado…

Freddy se estaba peleando a golpes con Foxy. Y Golden estaba peleando con Mangle

Bonnie: oigan cálmense todos ya!

Springtrap: hey tranquilos! –Trata de separar a Foxy y Freddy-

Freddy: hazte a un lado, no te metas

Chica: ya basta, Freddy, Foxy, Golden, Mangle, háganme caso ya –dijo gritando-

Los cuatro se detuvieron, Freddy y Foxy ya estaban sangrando de la nariz y la boca, Freddy tenia arañazos del garfio de Foxy. Mangle y Golden también estaban sangrando y todas rasguñadas y Golden con mordidas en el cuerpo

Chica: -llorando- no hagan eso por favor, ustedes son mis amigos, no me gusta que peleen entre si, además nosotros somos…

Bonnie: somos una familia –la interrumpió Bonnie-

Bonbon: es cierto, nosotros hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, y por alguna razón el destino quiso juntarnos

Puppet: asi es, fue el destino, hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos, y nuestra amistad no debe acabar por tonterías, en especial ustedes, me avergüenzan, Foxy, Freddy, ustedes son muy buenos amigos, no deben pelearse asi, igual Mangle y Golden

Foxy: está bien, de todas formas no tienen la culpa de que a mí y a Mangle nos odie la vida

Freddy: oye, no digas eso, tu sabes que Mangle y tú cuentan con nosotros

Golden: si, lo siento Mangle

Mangle: si, yo siento haberte mordido

Chica: cuando nos echen de aquí tenemos que seguir unidos

Freddy: está bien, prometo que no abandonare a ninguno de ustedes

Golden: yo tampoco

Todos se abrazan

Scott salio de la habitación de nuevo, había escuchado todo lo que había pasado

Scott: chicos, siento haberlos tratado asi, pero entiéndanlo, no puedo dejar que se queden aquí por siempre, además de que hagan lo que quieran como adolecentes inmaduros, uno de mis propósitos es hacer que ustedes salgan de aquí como adultos responsables. No quisiera echarlos, solo quiero que aprendan a vivir, ya son adultos y deben ser independientes

Freddy: si lo entendemos

Scott: bien mañana iniciaran su trabajo, será por las tardes para que en la mañana estudien, y quiero que sepan que esto lo hago por su bien, no quiero que se la pasen en un mismo sitio encerrados y sin una buena vida. Ustedes se tienen los unos a los otros y a sus parejas, no querrán vivir siempre en este viejo edificio, solos como yo –dice con voz triste y se va a su habitación-

Freddy: que le pasa a Scott?

Chica: creo que se siente solo, oigan, no creen que necesita una pareja?

Foxy: pues si, pero el no se la busca

Bonnie: pero recuerden que hace 2 años trajo a comer a una mujer aquí, pero gracias a Foxy y Mangle la pobre mujer huyo de aquí espantada

 **Flasback**

Scott: pase por aquí señorita, ya está lista la comida

Señorita: gracias Scott

Llega Mangle corriendo y tira a la chica al piso

Mangle: a un lado todo el mundo –se sube a la mesa- El pirata Foxy está atacándome

Foxy: ven aquí pirata Mangle, devuélveme mi tesoro ahora

Mangle: jamás

Scott: que hacen? Váyanse de aquí que no ven que estoy ocupado

Foxy: Mangle se robó mis chocolates

Scott: Foxy no seas inmaduro y tu Mangle bájate de la mesa y devuélvele sus chocolates a Foxy

Mangle: soy tu novia, dame uno al menos

Foxy: pero son mis favoritos

Scott: lárguense de aquí!

Señorita: emm mejor me voy –se va toda mojada de sopa-

Scott: noooooo!  
 **Fin de Flashback**

Chica: también recuerden hace 12 años que también trajo a una mujer y Bonnie, Freddy, Foxy y yo le lanzamos comida en la cara porque no nos cayó bien.

Bonnie: se veía que era una mala mujer, seguro no era adecuada para Scott

Freddy: no hemos sido justos con él

Deberíamos buscarle una novia

Todos: si

Mangle: pero quien, y como la buscamos, ni siquiera sabemos que clase de mujeres le gustan a Scott

Puppet: ya tendremos tiemo para eso, por lo pronto debemos pensar en que mañana hay que ir a trabajar

Y al dia siguiente todos fueron a la dirección a donde los mando Scott a pedir su trabajo

Tom: bienvenidos a Tommy's Fatbears pizza, ustedes son perfectos para mi pizzería, soy Tom Fatbear, el dueño del local. Miren esa es una nueva sucursal, así que no tengo ningún empleado aun, ustedes prácticamente se encargaran de toda la pizzería

Freddy: muy bien señor

Tom: Scott me ha hablado mucho de ustedes y sus cualidades. Tú debes ser Freddy, me dijeron que eras un buen líder, así que tu serás el subgerente

Freddy: -contento- gracias

Tom: y la chica de tu lado debe ser Golden, tienes muy buena presentación y se ve que eres muy inteligente, tú te encargaras de la caja registradora

Golden: muy bien

Tom: Springtrap, tú te encargaras del equipo de cómputo y que el modem del internet siempre este abierto para los clientes

Springtrap: genial

Tom: Bonnie y Bonbon, ustedes son buenos para la música, cuando tengamos espectáculos ustedes tocaran, pero también necesito que sean meseros.

Bonnie y Bonbon: muy bien

Tom: Puppet y Ballon Boy trabajaran en el área de juegos dándoles regalos a los niños, Puppet tu además en espectáculos harás magia

Puppet y Ballon boy: está bien

Tom: Chica y Toy Chica, ustedes trabajaran en la cocina.

Chica: genial sere la chef de la pizzería

Toy chica: yo hare ricos postres

Tom: y los piratas Foxy y Mangle, en el área de juegos, tenemos 2 áreas especiales con tema de piratas, la kids cove y la pirate cove, la primera es para niños más pequeños, ambos van a entretener a los niños contándoles historias.

Mangle: yo ire a la kids cove

Foxy: y yo a la pirate cove

Tom: muy bien chicos, cuando haga falta también serán meseros

Mangle y Foxy: está bien

Tom: Toy Freddy, tu serás repartidor, afuera esta la motocicleta

Toy Freddy: genial, seré el repartidor más rápido de la ciudad

Tom: Freddy tu ayudaras a Chica con las pizzas y te encargaras del orden en la pizzería, así como cerrar y abrir el local

Freddy: muy bien señor

Todos fueron a sus puestos y abrieron la pizzería. Comenzó a llegar gente y los chicos empezaron a trabajar

Mangle: vengan niños, les contare una historia muy interesante

Foxy: hey marineros vengan conmigo, les voy a contar una historia muy emocionante

Los niños pequeños no ponían mucha atención a lo que Mangle les contaba, así que mejor se puso a jugar con ellos. Su trabajo le empezaba a gustar.

Foxy: jeje te diviertes Mangle?

Mangle: si Foxy, no deberías estar en la pirate cove?

Foxy: si pero ahorita los niños están entretenidos con la Puppet

Mangle: bien, pues ven a jugar conmigo y los niños

Foxy: esta bien

Un rato después llego Bonnie a buscarlos

Bonnie: chicos alguien me puede cubrir, voy a comer

Foxy: yo voy, que debo hacer?

Bonnie: pues ve a las mesas con la gente que llegue y escribes lo que pida y se lo llevas

Foxy: bien

Y en la noche…

Freddy: bien es hora de cerrar, chicos ya dejaron en orden sus areas de trabajo?

Foxy y Mangle andaban comiéndose la pizza que había sobrado y no le hicieron caso a Freddy.

Golden: ya vámonos

Mangle: esperenos

Freddy: que les parecio el primer dia chicos?

Bonnie: muy bien, me agrada ser mesero, soy el mesero sexy XD

Bonbon: y yo la mesera sexy

Springtrap: eso nadie lo duda

Chica: a todo el mundo le agrado mi comida, es genial

Toy Chica: y también mis postres

Foxy: a mi también me agrado la pizza

Chica: Foxy, estuviste robando pizza de la cocina?

Mangle: claro que no, solo agarramos lo que sobro

Freddy: esta bien, igual debemos darle pizza recién hecha a los clientes

Golden: pero miren cuantas pizzas traen

Foxy: solo son 7

Chica: oigan solo sobraron dos, de donde sacaron las otras 5

Foxy: pues las horneamos, el horno de este lugar es fácil de usar

Chica: no pueden robarse los ingredientes, nos correrán del trabajo

Freddy: si, no lo vuelvan a hacer

Foxy y Mangle: está bien

Más adelante vieron a una mujer pidiendo comida en un restaurante…

Continuara…

Visiten mi nueva página de Facebook

AMLC21 Fanfics


	23. Capitulo 22 Una novia para Scott

**Capítulo 22 Una novia para Scott.**

 **Tercera Temporada**

Luego de su primer día de trabajo los chicos van caminando rumbo al orfanato cuando se encuentran a una mujer pidiendo comida fuera de un restaurante…

Scarlett: por favor señor, es para los niños del centro comunitario

Dueño del restaurante: otra vez por aquí, mejor cásese y deje de andar pidiendo por niños que ni son sus hijos

Scarlett: bah, pues púdrase en el infierno

Freddy: señora le podemos ayudar en algo?

Scarlett: oh no se preocupen chicos, solo busco alimentos para los niños del centro comunitario que no tienen que cenar hoy

Foxy: y cuantos niños son?

Scarlett: son 12 niños

Foxy: tenga, lléveles pizza –le da 6 de las pizzas-

Scarlett: oh gracias chicos, ustedes irán al cielo

Puppet: si claro, si no es que reencarnamos de nuevo

Todos: Puppet!

Mangle: ay mi Foxy es tan bueno con la gente

Foxy: jeje claro

Freddy: señora nosotros le ayudamos –agarra las pizzas- díganos a donde va

Luego llegaron al centro comunitario, que realmente solo era un cuarto pequeño, maltratado y con unas letras pintadas afuera que decían "centro comunitario para niños abandonados de la tía Scarlett". Ahí dentro estaban 12 niños de distintas edades

Scarlett: niños la tía Scarlett trajo pizza

Niños: bien –contentos-

Scarlett: gracias, son unos jovencitos muy amables

Freddy: oiga señora, no es por ser metiche pero, porque se encarga usted de esos niños?

Scarlett: los encontré en la calle y les hice espacio en mi casa, y la llame centro comunitario

Golden: pero porque no los lleva a un orfanato?

Scarlett: ay no, los orfanatos son horribles, yo estuve en el orfanato de Woodstrom y me castigaban a latigazos

Mangle: yo también estuve ahí, es horrible, pero ahora estamos en un buen orfanato, Scott Cawthon es tan bueno con nosotros

Scarlett: y ese tal Scott trata bien a los niños como dicen?

Chica: si, él nos ha cuidado desde hace mucho tiempo

Scarlett: debe ser un buen hombre, pero aun así ya me encariñe con los niños y no los quiero abandonar

Golden: bueno, debemos irnos o Scott se preocupara

Todos: hasta luego señora

Scarlett: hasta luego chicos, niños agradezcan las pizzas a los chicos

Niños: Gracias!

Freddy: está bien, de nada

Y en el orfanato…

Freddy: vieron eso, esa mujer es perfecta para Scott, le agrada ayudar a los niños, se ve que es una mujer decente y esta bonita, claro si se arreglara un poco

Foxy: pero creen que ella o Scott acepten salir así nada más sin conocerse

Chica: hay que traerla al orfanato

Bonnie: con que pretexto?

Chica: pues no sé, tal vez invitar a comer a los niños y a ella

Golden: bien el fin de semana la traeremos a comer

Así pasaron algunos días, el viernes por la noche, saliendo de la pizzería fueron a ver a Scarlett

Freddy: hola, queremos invitarla a usted y a los niños a comer al orfanato

Scarlett: oh claro chicos, los espero aquí cuando quieran

Golden: mañana en la tarde venimos

Scarlett: si está bien, espero que el señor Scott no se moleste con ustedes por esto

Freddy: o no se preocupe, Scott es un buen hombre y está ansioso de conocerla

Scarlett: muy bien, nos vemos mañana

Y al dia siguiente…

Chica: Scott hoy traeremos invitados a comer…

Scott: muy bien yo estaré en mi habitación para no estorbar

Golden: no Scott, tienes que acompañarnos, por cierto vístete bien, ponte guapo

Scott: pero porque? Que les ocurre?

Freddy: tu solo confía en nosotros, vengan chicos ayúdenme a arreglar a Scott

Scott: arreglarme? Pero…

Mientras tanto las chicas fueron por Scarlett…

Golden: Scarlett, emm esto va a ser una comida elegante, puedes vestirte mejor?

Chica: Golden no seas grosera

Mangle: tal vez no tiene otra ropa

Scarlett vestía un suéter negro, pelo suelto alborotado, y pantalones de mezclilla flojos y unos tenis casi rotos

Chica: mira vamos a comprarte ropa

Scarlett: pero chicas no tienen que hacer esto, además si va a ser alto tan elegante mejor no vamos

Mangle: tienes que ir

Toy chica: cómprenle una falda

Bonbon: no, mejor un elegante pantalón de vestir

Puppet: mejor que vista como le gusta pero con ropa más nueva

La vistieron con un pantalón de mezclilla nuevo y no tan flojo, unos zapatos y una blusa negra con un saco, la peinaron con su pelo suelto pero planchado, Toy chica la maquillo un poco y quedo bastante bien

Scarlett: cielos, nunca me había vestido tan bien, ni en navidad

Golden: bueno pues vámonos ya

Y con los chicos…

Scott: pero porque tanto alboroto, que clase de personas invitaron

Bonnie: tu tranquilo, mira ya te ves bien

A Scott lo vistieron con un traje ejecutivo sin corbata y el saco abierto para que se vea más juvenil, Springtrap le recorto la barba para que le quedara pareja

Un rato Después…

Golden: llegamos!

Freddy: Scott ven a recibir a los invitados

Scott: hola, soy Scott Cawthon, el fundador del orfanato y… -se acaba de dar cuenta de que la invitada es muy bonita- emm es un placer conocerla señorita… emm

Scarlett: ah soy Scarlett Mayson, fundadora del centro comunitario para la comunidad (demonios eso se escuchó muy estúpido, cielos el señor Scott es muy guapo)

Scott: por favor entren, los chicos tienen todo listo

Freddy: bien hecho chicas, la dejaron muy bien

Golden: claro, nosotras sabemos manejar este tipo de situaciones, verdad Mangle

Mangle: jejeje si es cierto

Freddy: pues esto se ve que está funcionando, vieron cómo se puso Scott

Chica: y también se ve que Scarlett se puso nerviosa

Foxy: jeje se gustaron al instante

Mangle: así me gustaste a mi Foxy

Foxy: jeje tú también me gustaste así

Freddy: claro y al principio lo negabas

Foxy: cállate

Scott: bien siéntense todos vamos a comer

Scott y Scarlett se la pasaron conversando sobre cómo ayudar a los niños de la calle

Scott: y si fuera millonario haría el orfanato más grande para ayudar a más niños

Scarlett: lo mismo digo, lástima que soy tan pobre, en cuanto cumplí los 16 años me echaron del orfanato y tuve que sobrevivir con limosnas porque no tenía a donde ir

Foxy: ejem…

Scott: eh, si que malos son, yo no echaría a mis chicos a la calle si no tienen a donde ir

Mangle: jeje ya dijo eh, después no se arrepienta

Scarlett: se ve que ha educado muy bien a estos chicos, son tan amables

Scott: y usted ha educado muy bien a los niños, están muy tranquilos

Terminando la comida y el postre…

Scott: oigan niños, quieren salir a jugar al área de juegos?

Niños: podemos tia Scarlett?

Scarlett: claro que pueden

Scott: señorita Scarlett le gustaría que le mostrara el edificio?

Scarlett: oh claro que si señor Cawthon

Scott: solo dime Scott

Scareltt: entonces tu solo dime Scarlett

Se van a recorrer el edificio

Freddy: misión cumplida chicos, ahora solo no hay que molestarlos y apuesto que terminaran casandose

Foxy: pues bien, vamos a arreglarnos que ya casi es hora de ir al trabajo

Continuara…

Visita mi página de Facebook

AMLC21 Fanfics


	24. Capitulo 23 Foxy engaña a Mangle

**Capítulo 23 Foxy engaña a Mangle.**

 **Tercera Temporada**

Después de haber logrado su misión con Scott y Scarlett, los chicos deben volver a su trabajo…

Por la tarde en la pizzería…

Foxy estaba en la pirate cove

Foxy: … y el barco enemigo se hundió después de todos esos cañonazos y logramos quedarons con el tesoro.

Niño: que bien, una pregunta pirata Foxy, usted y la pirata Mangle de la kids cove son novios?

Foxy: jeje así es niños

Niña: y como se hizo novio de la pirata Mangle?

Foxy: pues… ah sí, la conocí en una misión, ella iba en su barco pirata y el mío estaba un poco destruido y ella vino a ayudarme a repararlo y desde ese dia viajamos juntos

Despues llego una chica de unos 16 años…

Lily: Tommy ya vámonos, debemos regresar con papá

Tommy: ya voy, el pirata cuenta muy buenas historias

Lily: a mi también me agradan los piratas, pero debemos irnos –empieza a mirar fijo a Foxy-

Tom: hijos ya vámonos, debemos ir a revisar las otras sucursales

Lily: adiós pirata Foxy, vendré después a verte, sabes me agradas mucho

Foxy: -nervioso- jeje gracias marinera

Al día siguiente llego la misma chica a ver el espectáculo completo de Foxy

Foxy: bien marineros vayan ahora con Puppet la maga, yo debo descansar un poco

Lily: hola Foxy, me agrada mucho tu show, yo fui quien le sugirió a mi padre que pusiera cosas de piratas en la pizzería

Foxy: asi que eres la hija del dueño de la pizzería, pues debes vivir muy bien

Lily: asi es, oye Foxy me sigues contando historias, tienes mucha imaginación y me encantan tus historias.

Foxy: jeje es que debo ir a comer

Lily: yo te traigo comida, pero quédate aquí, si?

Foxy: está bien marinera, aquí te espero

Mientras Mangle estaba en el comedor con Freddy y Golden.

Mangle: que raro, Foxy no ha venido a comer

Golden: seguro se entretuvo con una larga historia

Mangle: pero me prometió venir a comer conmigo. Casi no nos hemos visto en toda la tarde

Freddy: ya lo veras en la noche

El resto de la tarde Foxy tampoco fue a ver a Mangle y ella se molestó por eso. Y a la salida…

Foxy: hola Mangle

Mangle: -enojada- no quiero hablar contigo

Foxy: que te pasa Mangle?

Mangle: no fuiste a comer conmigo y en toda la tarde no fuiste a verme.

Foxy: lo siento, estaba ocupado

Mangle: pero a veces hay más gente que hoy y aun así ibas a visitarme

Foxy: -molesto y gritando- ya pues, hoy se me olvido si, ya vámonos y no me molestes

Mangle: -triste- (él nunca me había hablado así, que le pasa?)

En todo el camino Foxy y Mangle no se hablaron y los demás iban incomodos por eso

Y en el orfanato…

Freddy: oye Foxy, te pasa algo?

Foxy: no, porque?

Bonnie: es que te portaste muy raro con Mangle

Foxy: pues ella se lo busco, parece que quiere controlar mi tiempo

Freddy: pero eso nunca te ha incomodado

Foxy: ya cállense, ustedes también van a cuestionarme

Bonnie: ya pues, tranquilo

Mientras con las chicas…

Golden: estas bien Mangle?

Mangle: déjame en paz –se acuesta, se tapa y se pone a llorar-

Chica: oye Mangle vamos a cenar

Mangle: no quiero

Todas salen del dormitorio excepto Mangle

Chica: pero Foxy me va a oír, no es justo que la trate así

Y en el comedor…

Chica: Foxy porque demonios trataste así a Mangle hoy

Foxy: tú también vas a cuestionarme, tenías que ser mujer

Golden: oye pero que te pasa, te estas portando muy machista, ella está muy triste y no quiso bajar a cenar.

Foxy: (tienen razón, no sé qué me pasa) está bien, iré a verla

Foxy va al dormitorio de las chicas y encuentra a Mangle acostada en su cama, tapada con las sabanas y llorando

Foxy: Mangle lo siento, no debí hablarte así, ya no llores –la abraza-

Mangle: -llorando- es que nunca me habías tratado así

Foxy: lo siento, debe ser el estrés, ven aquí mi linda pirata –la levanta de la cama para abrazarla-

Mangle se tranquilizó, pero sentía que algo estaba mal.

Foxy: bajemos a cenar

Mangle: -se limpia las lágrimas- está bien

Y en el comedor…

Scott: oigan chicos, pueden decirme donde vive Scarlett? Quisiera ir a visitarla un día

Freddy: miren, Scott ya se enamoró de Scarlett

Scott: oigan, emm… bien me dirán donde vive?

Golden: vive cerca de la pizzería

Scott: genial, -se va contento a su habitación-

Chica: todo bien Mangle?

Mangle: eso creo

Así pasaron varias semanas, Lily acostumbraba visitar a Foxy, pero Foxy se ponía nervioso, de vez en cuando se escapaba de la vista de Lily para ir a ver a Mangle, pero se sentía extraño, por alguna razón no quería que Lily se enterara que el tenia novia.

Un día…

Lily: hola pirata!

Foxy: hey que bueno que llegaste marinera, sube aquí, te necesito para contar una historia

Foxy actuó con Lily y se notaba que estaba contento, al final el abrazo y la beso en la mejilla. Bonnie y Ballon Boy vieron eso.

Lily: oye Foxy, puedo preguntarte algo?

Foxy: claro que si marinera

Lily: tienes novia?

Foxy: -nervioso- amm, no, no tengo, -por alguna razón no quería que Lily supiera que tenia novia-

Lily: bueno, solo curiosidad, adiós pirata

Mientras tanto…

Bonnie: si Freddy yo lo vi, creo que Foxy se esta enamorando de la hija de Tom

Freddy: pero que será de Mangle si eso es cierto

Ballon Boy: no lo se, pero yo también últimamente lo he visto que se la pasa muy feliz con ella

Freddy: creen que deberíamos decírselo a las chicas?

Bonnie: no, ellas son muy chismosas

Y en la noche, en los dormitorios de los chicos…

Freddy: Foxy, necesitamos que nos contestes algo, pero con la verdad

Foxy: si, que quieren?

Freddy: te gusta Lily?

Foxy: -nervioso- quee? Emm ella… es que… esta bien si me gusta

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Bonnie: pero Foxy, que va a ser de la pobre Mangle

Foxy: ya lo se, es que también la quiero a ella

Freddy: no te puedes quedar con las dos, debes decidirte por una

Foxy: ya callense, ya me siento lo suficientemente mal como para que me lo recuerden aquí también

Y con las chicas…

Mangle: -triste- oigan, siento que Foxy ya no me quiere como antes

Golden: es normal, ya llevan más de 2 años de novios y ahora con la escuela y el trabajo todos tenemos mucho estrés

Mangle: estas segura Golden?

Golden: si Mangle debe ser eso

Al dia siguiente en la pizzería

Lily: Foxy te hice unas galletas

Foxy: emm jeje gracias

Lily se acerca a Foxy y lo besa en la boca, Foxy se queda quieto y se deja llevar. Y con la pésima suerte que tienen, Mangle llego y vio lo que paso.

Mangle: Fo- fo- Foxy…

Continuara…

Visita mi Página de Facebook

AMLC21 Fanfics


	25. Capitulo 24 Perdoname Mangle

**Capítulo 24 Perdóname Mangle.**

 **Tercera Temporada**

En el capítulo pasado Foxy comenzó a llevarse bien con la hija de Tom, el dueño de la pizzería y al parecer Lily se enamoró de Foxy y lo beso frente a Mangle…

Mangle: pero Foxy –en shock-

Mangle no sabía qué hacer, si atacar a Lily, o a Foxy, o ponerse a llorar o desmayarse ahí mismo, se sentía "destrozada"

Foxy: ah Mangle, no es lo que crees, en serio… -dijo nervioso –

Lily: oye, tú me dijiste que no tenías novia

Mangle: me negaste Foxy –sale de la pizzería corriendo-

Foxy: Mangle!

Todos: ay no!

Chica: maldita resbalosa hija de perra

Golden: si maldita puta malnacida

Lily: cállense, él me dijo que no tenía novia

Foxy salió a buscar a Mangle pero no la encontró, estaba muy preocupado y se sentía muy mal, también se dio cuenta que a quien amaba era a ella. Los demás cerraron la pizzería y llamaron a Scott para buscar a Mangle. Luego Foxy regreso con los demás, Lily se fue para no meterse en problemas.

Scott: pero que fue lo que paso?

Freddy: ahorita no hay tiempo de explicaciones pero…

Toy Chica: vamos, el idiota de Foxy le puso los cuernos a Mangle en su cara

Scott: ay no, ya informe a la policía y traje fotos de Mangle, tengan llévenlas para que la busquen, sepárense todos

Foxy: chicos si la encuentran comuníquense conmigo de inmediato

Chica: claro que no, estúpido sinvergüenza

Todas las mujeres estaban molestas con Foxy

Freddy: te dijimos que estaba mal Foxy

Golden: qué? Ustedes ya lo sabían y no nos dijeron nada

Bonnie: es que solo podrían empeorar las cosas

Chica: pero como nos ocultaron esto, no podemos confiar en ustedes tampoco, vean como acabo esto

Scott: no es momento de peleas, búsquenla

Todos se dispersaron por la ciudad para encontrar a Mangle

Toy Freddy: oh vamos, que tan lejos pudo haber ido

Mientras tanto debajo de un puente, estaba Mangle con una cuerda en las manos

Mangle: (ya no vale la pena vivir, nadie me quiere, me ahorcare y seguro nadie me extrañara y así Foxy será feliz con ella) –llorando se puso la cuerda en el cuello y se dirigía a poner la cuerda en uno de los alambres que salían del puente-

En eso…

Toy Chica: nooooooooo detente –se lanza encima de Mangle y le quita la cuerda del cuello-

Mangle: -llorando- déjame en paz, además mejor para ti si me mato, tú me odias

Toy Chica: no digas eso, -la abraza- sé que puedo ser molesta contigo, pero has sido mi compañera desde hace mucho tiempo, y aunque no lo creas te considero una de mis mejores amigas

Mangle: pero que voy a hacer ahora, me siento muy mal

Toy chica: lo sé, pero esto no es la solución, solo imagínate como nos sentiríamos todos, Chica, Golden, vamos Foxy también está muy preocupado por ti

Mangle: no quiero saber nada de Foxy

Toy Chica: lo entiendo pero y los demás? La vida no es solo Foxy, también nos haces falta a los demás.

Mangle: -llorando abraza a Toy chica- Toy Chica que voy a hacer ahora?

Toy Chica: debemos regresar, todos te están buscando y Scott está preocupado –agarra su celular- Scott encontré a Mangle, iremos a la pizzería, avísale a todos

Scott fue por todos en su camioneta, Foxy quiso acercarse a ella pero las chicas no lo dejaron

Golden: lárgate y déjala en paz

Freddy: vamos chicas, no se pongan así

Golden: cállense que tampoco estamos tan contentas con ustedes

Y en el orfanato…

Chica: ya la lleve a dormir, pero se ve que no estará tranquila en un buen tiempo

Toy Chica: ella intento ahorcarse con una cuerda

Foxy: queeeee!

Todos: queeeeeeeeee!

Toy Chica: debes estar contento ahora Foxy, mira lo que pudiste haber causado

Foxy: -triste- casi muere Mangle por mi culpa, soy un idiota –llorando-

Bonnie: tranquilo, tal vez haya remedio…

Chica: en serio crees que puede tener remedio, esto es algo serio, no solo fue un beso, fue el hecho que Foxy negó a su novia

Bonnie: pero Chica, Mangle necesita a Foxy para estar contenta

Golden: tal vez ahorita sí, pero la ayudaremos a que se olvide de él, Foxy no merece que lo perdonen

Todas se van al dormitorio

Freddy: en eso tienen razón, lo que hiciste estuvo mal

Foxy: -llorando- y ahora que voy a hacer?

Toy Freddy: pues vete con la Lily, te gusta o no?

Foxy: y no la quiero a ella, ya me di cuenta que a la que amo es a Mangle

Springtrap: pues espera a que se calme y luego tratas de hablar con ella, y debes deshacerte de la resbalosa de Lily

Foxy: es cierto

Bonnie: vamos a dormir, mañana veremos qué pasa.

Y con las chicas…

Mangle despertó, no podía dormir y estaba mirando por la ventana y llorando

Golden: ya no llores, -la abraza- sé que es difícil, pero no es el fin del mundo

Bonbon: si, además Foxy se ve arrepentido, seguro te quiere a ti

Golden: cállate, Foxy no merece su perdón, no se te ocurra perdonarlo

Chica: oye tampoco seas tan mala, si ella quiere darle una segunda oportunidad a Foxy déjala, pero eso sí, que el méndigo batalle

Mangle: no pienso perdonarlo

Todas: queeeeeee!

Mangle: el me demostró que se puede enamorar fácilmente de cualquiera y olvidarme, asi que lo mejor será que se quede con ella.

Puppet: pero Mangle, Foxy te quiere a ti, después de que te fuiste, el se olvido de Lily y fue a buscarte y hasta tiro las galletas a la basura

Mangle: pero ni siquiera ha intentado verme

Chica: emmm pues si lo ha intentado pero nosotras no lo dejamos acercarse a ti

Golden: mira si quieres perdónalo pero haz que sufra el desgraciado

Mangle: si el me demuestra que me ama, tal vez lo perdone

Toy chica: exacto que se esfuerce

Al día siguiente en el desayuno…

Mangle trato de calmarse y de estar lo más normal posible sin mostrar tanta tristeza

Foxy: Mangle, puedo hablar contigo?

Mangle: -con un tono de enojo y tristeza a la vez- no tengo nada que hablar contigo, se sienta lejos de él.

Los demás trataron de portarse lo más normal posible y van a clases

Y en la tarde en la pizzería…

Llega de nuevo Lily a ver a Foxy

Lily: oye Foxy estas bien?

Foxy: -enojado- lárgate hija del demonio –se esconde en la pirate cove-

Lily: oye tampoco me hables así, que tu novia es muy celosa?

Foxy: lárgate, por tu culpa ya no tengo novia

Lily: pero si el que me dijo que no tenías novia fuiste tu

Foxy: lo sé, ya lárgate

Mangle vio que Foxy corría a Lily y ella no le hacía caso

Mangle: -enojada- lárgate maldita puta, -la agarra y la avienta contra una pared-

Ballon boy: voy a avisarles a todos

Lily: oye, le diré a mi padre

Mangle: dile lo que quieras –la muerde en el brazo y la golpea-

Freddy: bien Mangle suficiente venganza, ya suéltala

Mangle: tu cállate Freddy metiche

Bonnie: cálmate –agarra a Mangle del brazo y la aleja-

Mangle: claro verdad, los hombres van a defender a esta maldita hija de perra

Chica: cálmate, y tu Lily, vete ya de aquí si no quieres que soltemos a Mangle de nuevo

Lily se fue sangrando del brazo y la cabeza

Freddy: ay no, espero que Tom no nos corra después de esto

Foxy: Mangle perdóname

Mangle: crees que porque ataque a esa imbécil significa que te perdonare, pues te equivocas –se va a la kids cove-

Foxy: espera –va tras ella- al menos déjame intentarlo de nuevo, si?

Mangle: no lo sé Foxy, me demostraste que no me querías lo suficiente

Foxy: déjame demostrarte que si te amo

Mangle: haz lo que quieras

Durante las siguientes semanas no tuvieron nada fuera de lo común, Tom no les había reclamado nada, ni a Mangle tampoco, Lily ya no iba a ver a Foxy y todo parecía tranquilo.

Foxy intentaba de muchas formas que Mangle lo perdonara y de ser tierno

Un día le llevo flores…

Foxy: traje unas lindas flores, para una linda chica

Luego llego una anciana detrás de él y lo golpeo con su bolsa

Anciana: maldito vándalo, no te robes las flores de mi jardín

Todos se reian de Foxy y hasta Mangle no pudo evitar reírse un poco

Otro dia fue a la kids cove y quiso jugar con ella…

Foxy: llego el pirata Foxy, quiero tener una aventura contigo jeje, si sabes a lo que me refiero

Mangle: bien quieres jugar, marineros este es un pirata falso, atáquenlo

Foxy: que rayos –los niños empezaron a subirse encima de él y lo golpeaban con juguetes-

Otro día intento cantarle una canción y agarro la guitarra de Bonnie, y fue a la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas…

Foxy: -con la guitarra- ejem Mangle esta canción es para ti… -trata de cantar- emm este… "vive en una piña debajo del mar" –se rompe las cuerdas de la guitarra-

Luego llega Bonnie

Bonnie: Foxy agarraste mi guitarra… -ve que le rompió las cuerdas- Maldito Foxy –lo golpea-

Las chicas se reían de Foxy, de su canción y de sus tonterías, a Mangle le parecía gracioso todo lo que hacia

Las chicas entraron a su dormitorio

Golden: jaja ese Foxy es todo un loquillo

Mangle: ah es tan tierno cuando intenta ser tierno

Chica: creo que ya quieres perdonarlo verdad?

Mangle: si, aunque me gusta cómo se está portando, creo que lo hare sufrir un poco mas

Toy Chica: vaya te volviste mala, y decían que la mala era yo.

Golden: eso está muy bien, no lo debes perdonar tan fácil

Chica: pero pobre Foxy, ya llevan semanas peleados

Bonbon: déjalo, lo merece

Chica: eso sí, bien entonces, que te pareció la canción que te dedico Mangle

Mangle: jeje esta tan loco

Y con los chicos…

Freddy: jaja le cantaste la canción de Bob esponja, pero que romántico

Foxy: cállate, no se me ocurrió otra cosa

Bonnie: pero debes pagarme las cuerdas de mi guitarra

Foxy: si ya lo sé, déjenme pensar que voy a hacer mañana

Freddy: oye Foxy solo haces el ridículo, mejor cómprale algo y ya

Foxy: quiero demostrarle que la amo y el amor no se compra

Bonnie: ah que lindo, ve y dile eso, tal vez es mejor que tu canción

Foxy: ya sé que hacer –se va a la biblioteca-

Continuara:

Visita mi página de Facebook para dudas y comentarios

AMLC21 Fanfics


	26. Cap 25 Mangle tiene otro pretendiente?

**Capítulo 25 Mangle tiene otro pretendiente?.**

 **Tercera Temporada**

En el capítulo pasado Foxy buscaba que Mangle lo perdonara de muchas maneras, pero al parecer siempre le iba mal…

Al día siguiente en la pizzería…

Freddy: que te paso en la mano Foxy?

Foxy: cállate me piqué con una aguja

Golden: tantas veces?

Foxy: si déjame, es difícil cocer algo cuando solo tienes una mano bien, ya debo irme

En la kids cove Mangle encontró un papel enrollado con su nombre que decía "Pirata Mangle este es un mapa del tesoro de la pizzería, encuéntralo"

Mangle: ay Foxy, como si no conociera tu letra

Aun así siguió el juego de Foxy y abrió el mapa

Mangle: bien 25 pasos al norte del área de juegos, luego pasar por donde esta Puppet, y luego…

Puppet: que haces?

Mangle: no me distraigas, bien luego ir a la cocina…

Chica: oye no puedes estar aquí Mangle

Mangle: -ignorando a Chica- y 32 pasos al sur de la cocina y abrir la puerta que está enfrente

Ahí era el congelador y encontró una caja grande que decía tesoro

Mangle lo abrió y estaba Foxy adentro con un muñeco malhecho de él mismo en animatronico, con su parche y su garfio de tela

Mangle: Foxy ahora qué?

Foxy: -temblando de frio- te hice esto, lo cocí yo, sé que no está bien hecho pero es para que me recuerdes

Mangle le vio la mano toda picoteada y le pareció lo más tierno que había hecho por ella

Mangle: oh Foxy! Eres…

Luego llego Chica

Chica: salgan de aquí, que no saben que hoy toca revisión de Tom

Mangle: es cierto, hoy es la revisión mensual de Tom, y que tal si me corre por lo que le hice a su hija?

Chica: si te hubiera querido correr ya lo hubiera hecho, ya salgan de aquí

Luego todos fueron con Tom…

Tom: bien la mayoría de las áreas están bien, excepto las de Foxy y Mangle, sus áreas están muy sucias, hay cucarachas en la pirate cove y ratones en la kids cove

Mangle: jeje están bonitos no?

Tom: limpien sus áreas, bien hablando de otra cosa, he contratado a 3 nuevos empleados para esta sucursal, 2 de ellos serán guardias de seguridad. Ellos son Mike y Jeremy

Todos: que! Ellos trabajaban con Vincent

Mike: oh no, son los chicos locos del orfanato

Jeremy: oigan, nosotros renunciamos, ya no queríamos hacer lo que nos decía Vincent

Freddy: está bien los perdonamos, además ahora yo seré su jefe

Mike y Jeremy: como ordene jefe

Golden: órale te respetan Freddy

Tom: bien y el tercer empleado será repartidor, porque Toy Freddy no puede con tantas entregas el solo. Él es Anton, su nuevo repartidor

Toy Freddy, Toy chica, Bonbon y Mangle lo vieron extraño

Toy Chica: pero, si tú eras nuestro compañero en el orfanato Woodstrom, oye Mangle no era el chico que antes te gustaba?

Mangle: -nerviosa- cállate

Foxy: quee!

Anton era un chico alto, de cabello negro y ojos azules, se veía musculoso, del tipo de cuerpo de Foxy y Springtrap.

Bonbon: es cierto a el lo adoptaron cuando teníamos 8 años, Mangle estaba enamorada de él, porque era uno de los pocos que eran amables con ella

Anton: vaya que pequeño es el mundo, hola Mangle, es un gusto volver a verte –le agarra la mano y la besa-

Toy Freddy: uy Foxy, tienes competencia

Foxy: oye tu, Antonio yo soy el novio de Mangle

Golden: no es cierto, ella termino contigo después de lo que le hiciste

Anton: oye Mangle, mañana me dejas invitarte a comer un helado?

Mangle: emm, no lo se…

Golden: si quiere, le hace falta salir

Mangle: Golden!  
Foxy: oye tu no decidas por ella

Golden: celoso Foxy?

Foxy: pues claro que si

Chica: ya cálmense, dejen que ella decida

Mangle: está bien ire contigo

Todos: queeeeeeeeee!

Golden: bien dicho

Foxy: pe pe pero Mangle

Golden: te lo mereces por andar con la Lily

Tom: mi hija que tiene que ver con ustedes?

Freddy: no, nada, hablamos de otra Lily

Foxy: pero que te quede claro Antonio que yo seguiré peleando por ella –se va molesto a la Pirate cove-

Después todos se fueron a sus puestos

Mangle: (ay no, mi Foxy está enojado, pero Golden tiene razón, se lo merece)

Foxy: -gritando- Mangle!

Mangle: que quieres y no me grites

Foxy: De verdad te gusta ese tipo?

Mangle: mira, ahorita no somos novios, déjame en paz, no tengo porque darte explicaciones –se va a la kids cove-

Foxy se va triste a la pirate cove

Al día siguiente en el desayuno…

Golden: oye Mangle, se nota que siempre has tenido buenos gustos con los hombres, ese Anton está bien buenote

Mangle: ya cállate

Foxy estaba muy serio y solo revolvía su comida

Freddy: hey Foxy anímate, aun no la pierdes por completo, porque no sigues intentando cosas

Foxy: creo que el es mejor que yo, Mangle se merece a alguien mejor –se va-

Mangle: Foxy espera…

Golden: no, déjalo que sufra un poco

Luego llega Anton por Mangle

Anton: vámonos Mangle!

Mangle: que, ya tan pronto?

Anton: si, vamos, tenemos tanto de que hablar

Después con Mangle y Anton…

Anton: asi que también eres rockera, vaya que interesante es tu vida. Oye puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Mangle: que cosa?

Anton: bien desde que estábamos en el orfanato me pareciste una chica especial, y veo que además le gustas a otros hombres, así que seré directo. Quieres ser mi novia?

Mangle: emm (ay no, antes me gustaba pero yo amo a Foxy) Creo que aún no estoy lista para esto

Anton: entiendo que hace poco terminaste tu relación con Foxy pero déjame pelear por ti y tal vez pueda quedarme contigo

Mangle: jeje si quieres –nerviosa-

Más tarde en la pizzeria…

Mangle salio a su descanso para comer y fue con Golden y con Freddy, Foxy también salio y fue con ellos

Foxy: y… como te fue con ese tipo? –algo molesto-

Mangle: pues muy bien

Foxy: vamos, en serio me vas a decir que te gusto tu cita con este tipo, ni siquiera te conoce como yo

Luego llego Anton y le dio un ramo de flores a Mangle

Mangle: gracias

Foxy: ah sí, pues las flores que yo le traje eran naturales y además demostraban más amor porque no son compradas

Golden: no eran compradas, eran robadas del jardín de una anciana

Freddy: ya Golden, no te metas

Mangle: pues todo se agradece

Foxy: pues entonces yo te invito mañana a la feria

Mangle: está bien Foxy

Anton: pero Mangle

Mangle: que tiene de malo, el que me convenza de los dos será el que se quede conmigo

Foxy: yo no tendré mucho dinero, pero la conozco mejor que tu Antonio

Anton: que soy Anton, ignorante

Foxy: si como quieras "Anton ignorante"

Anton se va enojado

Al dia siguiente…

Continuara…

Visita mi página de Facebook para dudas y comentarios de mi Fic

AMLC21 Fanfics

No sean gachos únanse y ayúdenme a administrar la página XD


	27. Capitulo 26 Quien planea separarnos?

**Capítulo 26 Quien planea separarnos?**

 **Tercera Temporada**

Anteriormente apareció un nuevo pretendiente para Mangle, el tal "Anton" Foxy está celoso, pero Mangle quiere dejar que ambos peleen por ella…

Al día siguiente, Foxy se levantó muy temprano, se bañó y se arregló lo mejor que pudo porque después de muchas semanas, volvería a salir con Mangle y planeaba reconquistarla ese mismo día pues estaba muy celoso de Antón y no quería perderla…

Foxy: -Frente a la puerta de los dormitorios de las chicas- Vámonos Pirata, hay que irnos a la feria

Mangle: ya voy (ya extrañaba mucho salir con Foxy)

Ella también se estaba arreglando lo mejor que podía, quería impresionar a Foxy.

Y en la feria…

Foxy: oye quieres entrar a la casa del terror?

Mangle: pero decías que no te gustaban esas cosas, porque no te dan miedo

Foxy: pero esta se ve interesante (solo quiero ver si Mangle se asusta un poco y me abraza)

Cuando entraron, no asusto ni un poco a Foxy y a Mangle tampoco

Foxy: (rayos no funcionó) emm… quieres ir a la montaña rusa?

Mangle: si Foxy!

En la montaña Mangle tampoco lo abrazó, iba agarrada de la barra de seguridad. Foxy empezó a desanimarse. Anduvieron paseándose por toda la feria, Foxy jugó en los juegos de habilidades, como tiro al blanco etc. Y se ganó un muñeco de peluche…

Foxy: Toma Mangle es para ti

Mangle: -contenta- Gracias Foxy! –abraza al muñeco y recuerda el pequeño zorro malhecho que Foxy le hizo el día anterior- Sabes, me gusta mucho este muñeco, pero me gusto más el que me hiciste tú con tus propias manos, jeje bueno tu mano y tu garfio.

Foxy: en serio te gusto el muñeco de ayer, fue un desastre pero lo hice con mucho cariño para ti. Oye quieres ir a la rueda de la fortuna?

Mangle: si está bien

Y en la rueda…

Foxy: Mangle, -la agarra de la mano- de verdad estas dudando de con quién de los dos te vas a quedar –dijo serio y triste- de verdad te gusta ese tipo como para no saber con quién de los dos quedarte? O solo estás jugando con nosotros?

Mangle: (ay no, creo que he estado haciendo mal en quererle dar celos a Foxy, se ve triste) emm es que aún estoy algo molesta por lo que me hiciste pero…

Foxy: pero qué?

Mangle: pero yo te quiero a ti –abraza a Foxy-

Foxy: -contento- te prometo que no volverá a pasar –la besa-

Y por la tarde en la pizzería

Anton: Mangle, mañana te invito a cenar a la salida

Mangle: lo siento pero ya decidí volver con Foxy

Anton: pero por qué?

Mangle: porque lo quiero a él y punto

Todos: uuuuu que pues Anton jajajaja

Anton: maldición –sale de la pizzeria y parece estar haciendo una llamada-

Freddy: entonces ya volvieron, felicidades chicos.

Golden: pero porque tan pronto Mangle

Mangle: ya no aguantaba mas estar sin mi Foxy

Foxy: jeje vamos un rato a la Pirate cove antes de que lleguen los niños

Mangle: si vamos

Freddy: a ver si ya limpian sus áreas, par de zorros sucios, y sucios de las dos formas –con cara de pervertido-

Durante los días siguientes no pasó nada raro, a excepción de que Antón parecía preocupado por algo y que comenzó a salir con Lily, que también parecía preocupada

Una tarde llegaron 4 chicas muy bonitas a la pizzería

Valery: oye muchacho orejas de conejo, ven a tomar nuestra orden

Valery era una chica vestida de rockera, con su chaqueta negra de cuero, cadenas en el pantalón y botas negras altas

Bonnie: sí que desean lindas damas

Valery: tráenos una pizza de peperoni con jamón, un paquete de alitas y un pay de queso y 4 refrescos

Bonnie: en seguida

Valery: ah y si puedes quedarte aquí a hablar un rato conmigo después de traernos las cosas mucho mejor –le guiña el ojo-

Bonnie: -nervioso- jeje si está bien

Las otras tres chicas se levantaron, una fue al área de juegos, otra se fue al cuarto de cómputo y la tercera se fue a la oficina de gerencia, Valery se quedó sola en la mesa…

Bonnie: aquí tienes, y tus amigas?

Valery: ahorita regresan, ven siéntate, quisiera hablar contigo

Bonnie: de qué?

Valery: soy encargada de una verdadera banda de Rock y quisiera que tocaras con nosotros

Bonnie: pero yo ya tengo una banda y…

Valery: pero conmigo ganaras más dinero y no necesitaras de este trabajo de perdedor

Bonnie se sintió mal por lo que dijo de su trabajo

Bonnie: pues a mí me gusta mi trabajo y no es de perdedor

Valery: bueno, es que también me gustas mucho, eres muy guapo

Bonnie: qué?

Valery lo besa en la boca y Bonbon se da cuenta

Bonbon: -corriendo- Chica! Una tipa se está besando con Bonnie

Chica: que! –Sale de la cocina-

Todas se reúnen en el comedor…

Valery esta aun besando a Bonnie y no lo quiere soltar y Bonnie no parece incomodarle

Golden: donde están los demás? –Va a buscar a Freddy-

Chica: cómo pudiste Bonnie –se va enojada a la cocina-

Bonnie: -se suelta de Valery- no Chica, espera ella me beso a la fuerza

Luego oyen gritos en gerencia

Golden: maldita perra resbalosa, sal de aquí!

Todos: que pasa?

Golden saca arrastrando a la chica que estaba en gerencia

Golden: esta malnacida estaba besándose con Freddy y el estúpido bien a gusto que se dejaba

Freddy: déjame explicarte…

Bonbon: oigan hay otra chica puta besándose con mi Springtrap

Puppet: y otra con mi Ballon Boy

Foxy: que está pasando?

Golden: Mangle ayúdame, muérdele el cuello a esta tipa

Mangle: no, me va a pegar la roña

Puppet: alto, esto es extraño, enciérrenlas a las 4 en el almacén

Las amarraron como si fueran delincuentes y luego llego Toy Freddy de repartir las pizzas

Toy Freddy: que pasa chicos, quienes son ellas?

Toy Chica: andaban de putas con Springtrap, Ballon Boy, Freddy y Bonnie

Luego llegaron también Anton y Lily…

Anton: que hacen? Suelten a esas chicas, ustedes están locos

Lily: oigan no pueden encerrar a los clientes

Puppet: enciérrenlos a ellos también

Freddy: que haces Puppet?

Golden: Cállate, ni tú, ni Ballon Boy, ni Springtrap ni Bonnie tienen derecho a hablar, son unos cerdos.

Bonnie: pero ellas fueron…

Chica: que pasa Puppet? Porque quisiste que los encerráramos?

Puppet: miren malditos, nos van a explicar que es lo que buscan con nosotros, ustedes 6 planean algo, o me equivoco?

Anton: están locos de remate

Lily: no tenemos nada que decirles

Puppet: pues si no confiesan los mataremos, así de simple

Todos: queeeee!

Foxy: por mi no hay problema, en especial con ese tal Antonio

Anton: que soy Anton!

Foxy: como sea

Valery: está bien es igual, o morimos aquí o morimos con el jefe

Puppet: explícate

Valery: bien a nosotros 6 nos pagaron por tratar de separarlos a ustedes

Todos: separarnos?

Anton: ah, ya que, pues si, nuestro jefe nos dijo que si no lográbamos separarlos nos mataría

Foxy: por eso Lily estuvo causándome problemas con Mangle?

Lily: asi es, o en serio creías que me iba a interesar un chico tan idiota y raro que a su edad sigue jugando a los piratas

Mangle: no le digas así a mi Foxy, maldita puta, Puppet déjame matarla de una vez

Puppet: espera, deja que confiesen todo, y quien es su jefe?

Valery: no sabemos su identidad, solo sabemos que se hace llamar "el hombre morado"

Todos: Vincent!

Freddy: pero él está en prisión o no?

Puppet: donde está su jefe?

Anton: nos encontramos y reunimos con el en un local abandonado por el centro de la ciudad, y es cierto, el escapo de prisión hace unos meses

Foxy: maldito Vincent, seguro quiere vengarse de nosotros

Valery: y si nos encuentra y se entera de lo que paso seguro nos matara

Bonnie: no se preocupen, nosotros los defenderemos

Chica: estás loco, que no ves que son aliados de Vincent, debemos matarlos

Mangle: no podría estar más de acuerdo

Anton: no Mangle, lo siento, no quise complicar tu relación con Foxy, en serio

Lily: yo tampoco, pero ayúdenos

Golden: no lo merecen

Freddy: hay que ayudarlos, no son más que víctimas, también fueron utilizados como Scott, Mike y Jeremy

Puppet: bien votemos, quienes están a favor de matarlos…

Mangle, Foxy, Chica, Bonbon, Toy Freddy, Toy chica y Springtrap levantaron la mano

Foxy: somos mayoría!  
Freddy: no podemos matar a la hija de Tom, es nuestro jefe y seguro él no sabe de los tratos de su hija con Vincent

Chica: está bien, que sigan vivos, pero nos dirán donde esta Vincent

Anton: si yo les digo

Mangle: y también no queremos volver a verlos por aquí nunca, así que no regresen

Todos: si está bien

Puppet: bien nos dirán donde se esconde Vincent y los dejaremos ir, huyan a un lugar seguro y no regresen

Mike y Jeremy fueron con los demás…

Mike que está pasando? Porque tienen a estas personas aquí?

Jeremy: ahora que planean?

Freddy: Vincent escapo de prisión, y busca venganza, ellos nos diran donde esta para deshacernos de el de una vez por todas

Mike: amm está bien, ustedes hagan lo que quieran

Golden: cobardes, ustedes deberían ayudarnos

Jeremy: no queremos meternos en problemas

Foxy: pero él es un asesino y anda libre, tenemos que matarlo

Mangle: si además no le perdonare que haya intentado separarme de Foxy

Golden: bien díganos donde es

Lily anoto la dirección del local y se las dio

Anton: pues nosotros nos vamos, le diré al señor Tom que necesito salir de la ciudad y me llevare a Lily

Foxy: bien por ustedes, lárguense

Freddy: cuando iremos?

Puppet: pues hay que ir el lunes que no trabajaremos

Chica: muy bien

Bonnie: oye Chica sigues enojada conmigo?

Chica: si, como dejaste que te besara esa tipa

Bonnie: pero ya viste porque lo hicieron además me agarro desprevenido

Chica: bien que lo disfrutaste, yo te vi

Golden: igual tu Freddy

Freddy: oh vamos Golden no es para tanto

Foxy: ya vámonos pues…

Continuara…

Visita mi página de Facebook para dudas y comentarios de mi Fic

AMLC21 Fanfics

No sean gachos únanse y ayúdenme a administrar la página XD


	28. Cap 27 Sorpresas y buenas noticias

**Capítulo 27 Sorpresas y Buenas noticias**

Después de haber descubierto que Anton, Lily y otras 4 chicas trataban de separarlos por culpa de Vincent, los chicos han decidido pelear de nuevo con él…

De vuelta en el orfanato, las chicas estaban en su dormitorio…  
Puppet: oigan no deberían estar molestas con los chicos, ellos no tuvieron la culpa, además solo estaríamos cayendo en las trampas de Vincent

Chica: tienes razón, debo ir a hablar con Bonnie

En eso afuera del dormitorio…

Bonnie: -con su guitarra- listos chicos, empecemos

Bonnie y los demás le llevaron serenata a las chicas, incluso Foxy fue aunque él ya había arreglado las cosas con Mangle, También fue Toy Freddy que ni siquiera había hecho nada malo, pero para hacerles compañía a los demás…

Las chicas salieron y se pusieron contentas por la sorpresa

Bonnie: esto fue para que olviden lo que paso en la tarde y recuerden que las queremos a ustedes

Chica: ah Bonnie eres tan romántico –corre hacia él, lo abraza y lo besa-

Golden: pues mi Freddy cantó mejor que todos

Bonbon: pues estoy contenta de que viniera Springtrap

Toy Chica: yo también porque Toy Freddy ni me hizo nada y aun así vino

Mangle: pues yo más, porque Foxy y yo ya estábamos bien y aun así me cantó

Puppet: si, de hecho ya habíamos decidido perdonarlos, pero fueron muy lindos al disculparse así

Golden: no es por nada pero Foxy canta muy feo jaja

Mangle: cállate, lo que importa es que lo haga con cariño

Foxy: Claro, vamos un rato a la biblioteca

Freddy: ya sabemos lo que van a hacer jajaja

Mangle: -roja- oye cállate Freddy

Puppet: no quiero asustarlos pero deben disfrutar estos días al máximo, que presiento que vienen días problemáticos

Chica: es cierto, por lo de Vincent

Al día siguiente durante el desayuno, llego Scott muy contento

Scott: hola chicos les tengo 2 noticias

Freddy: dinos Scott

Scott: bueno la primera es que traje al orfanato un niño que algunos de ustedes ya conocen. Les presento a Sugar, viene del orfanato Woodstrom

Foxy y Mangle: Sugar!

Sugar: pirata Mangle –corre a abrazar a Mangle-

Scott: desde hace mucho tiempo que Foxy me pidió que lo sacara de ahí, y no fue fácil, pero al fin lo logre

Mangle: ay Foxy tu hiciste eso?

Foxy: claro, lo hice porque sabía que te pondrías contenta si él estaba aquí

Mangle: -besa a Foxy- gracias, eres el mejor novio que pueda existir

Sugar: gracias por salvarme de ese lugar pirata Foxy, te hice un dibujo con tu novia jeje

El dibujo eran Foxy y Mangle en un barco navegando en el océano

Foxy: jeje que bonito dibujo

Scott: bien ahora la segunda noticia… Me casare con Scarlett

Todos: felicidades!

Scott: chicos, necesito su ayuda para organizar la boda, empezaremos esta semana, me casare el próximo sábado, Scarlett no quiere una Boda muy exagerada, ella quiere una boda sencilla.

Puppet: bien, ya oyeron pospondremos lo de Vincent

Scott: que?

Freddy: nada Scott, pues bien ya escucharon todos, tenemos una boda que organizar

Todos: siiiiiiiii!  
En la tarde Scarlett fue al edificio para ponerse de acuerdo con lo de la boda

Chica: yo hare la comida, Scarlett que quieres que prepare?

Scarlett: pues no sé, unos tacos o unas hamburguesas

Chica: no creo que sea lo mejor, porque no pides algo más elegante, aunque la boda sea sencilla puede ser elegante

Toy chica: mejor dejen todo en nuestras manos

Scott: pero no hagan desastres

Foxy: nosotros cuando hemos hecho desastres

Todos miran a Foxy

Foxy: jeje bueno pero esto no lo arruinaremos

Freddy: bien Scott y Toy Freddy irán conmigo a comprar el traje para Scott

Golden: pues yo y Toy Chica llevaremos a Scarlett por el vestido

Foxy: ay no, van a vestirla como puta

Golden: tu cállate, será un bonito vestido

Chica: necesito que Toy Chica se quede para organizar lo de la comida y el pastel

Golden: está bien, ven conmigo Bonbon

Mangle: porque yo no?

Golden: tú no tienes buen gusto por la ropa

Mangle: que hare entonces?

Freddy: oigan aún hay mucho tiempo para la comida y esas cosas, vamos todos a comprar la ropa, los chicos vienen conmigo y Scott y las chicas con Scarlett

Todos: bien

Y en el centro comercial…

Scott: vamos chicos solo es un traje simple de boda

Freddy: mira ese Scott te verás elegante

Bonnie: mejor este

Foxy: está muy feo el color

Scott: yo quiero ese

Toy Freddy: está muy simple

Scott: pues este quiero, ustedes cómprense un traje para la boda también

Foxy: pero yo no voy a casarme

Scott: no quiero que anden todos fodongos en mi boda

Todos: ok

Y con las chicas…

Scarlett: oh todos están tan bonitos, no se cual elegir

Golden: mira pruébate este

Chica: está muy abierto del pecho

Bonbon: de eso se trata

Mangle: no debe ser descarada, mejor pruébate este

Golden: ay Mangle te dije que tú no opinaras, ese parece vestido del siglo pasado, mira casi le cubre todo el cuello

Toy Chica: mejor este

Puppet: ese está muy corto de abajo, parece minifalda

Scarlett: miren ese, es hermoso

Golden: pues si está bien, si a ti te gusta llévalo

Scarlett: chicas porque no buscan un vestido para la fiesta, ustedes también deben verse bonitas

Todas: siiiiiiiiiii!

Las chicas se probaron montones de vestidos…

Mangle: tu celular está sonando Golden

Golden: es Freddy –contesta- que pasa Freddy?

Freddy: todavía no encuentran el vestido, nosotros ya acabamos

Golden: adelántense, nosotras tenemos que buscar nuestra ropa también –cuelga-

Freddy: esto tardara mucho, vámonos chicos, ellas tardaran más tiempo

Después de probarse más vestidos por fin eligieron uno, aunque no todas ellas lo lograron. Golden se compró uno color dorado brillante, corto y abierto del pecho, Bonbon uno azul, largo de abajo y ajustado del pecho. Chica uno amarillo largo, Toy chica uno rosa muy corto, Mangle aun no sabía y Puppet uno negro muy elegante y largo

Mangle: no encuentro vestido

Golden: ves, te dije que eras un desastre para la ropa Mangle, mira que te parece este –le muestra uno rojo pero muy corto.

Mangle: yo quiero uno largo

Scarlett: mira Mangle, este puede gustarte –le muestra uno blanco con detalles rosas, era largo y un poco entreabierto de la parte de abajo, nada descarado, elegante y bonito.-

Mangle: ese me gusta, me lo quedo

Golden: bien, solo faltan los zapatos

Scarlett y Mangle: ay no!

Chica: que les pasa?

Scarlett: yo no sé usar tacones

Mangle: yo tampoco

Golden: cálmense les enseñaremos

Luego vieron los zapatos que querían

Chica: Mangle estas botas blancas con tacón te quedaran perfectas con el vestido

Mangle: y que pasa si no llevo tacones?

Toy chica: te verás mal, debes llevarlos

Luego de las compras las mujeres se fueron a su dormitorio con Scarlett

Freddy: oigan a dónde van?

Golden: ustedes no se acerquen que Scott ni ustedes deben vernos hasta el día de la boda

Chica: vamos a ensayar

Foxy: ensayar qué?

Bonbon: ay ustedes los hombres no entienden esto de las bodas, solo déjanos

Y en el dormitorio

Golden: bien Scarlett y Mangle traten de caminar normalmente

Mangle y Scarlett empezaron a caminar y se les doblaron los pies y cayeron una encima de otra

Puppet: muy mal chicas, tienen que mantener el equilibrio

Toy chica: por dios caminan como hombres

Después de muchos intentos, Scarlett pudo manejar un poco los tacones, pero Mangle no podía

Mangle: -cansada lanza las botas y se tira en la cama- que horror me duelen los pies y no puedo

Bonbon: oye ten más cuidado, me golpeaste con la bota

Chica: y la otra salió volando por la ventana

Foxy: -afuera gritando- quien rayos me lanzo esta cosa?

Mangle: -se asomó por la ventana- lo siento fui yo

Foxy: oye ten cuidado, toma ahí va –lanza la bota de regreso-

Toy Chica: ay ahora me golpearon a mí

Mangle: soy un fraude para esto de los tacones

Puppet: ya sé que pasa, es el peso del hueso metálico de Mangle, no la deja mantener el equilibrio

Mangle: entonces no podré usar las botas?

Puppet: si, espera –se acerca a Mangle-

Mangle: que haces?

Puppet: hare que el hueso no pese

Mangle: órale me siento más ligera

Puppet: ahora inténtalo

Mangle caminó con las botas mejor, aun así le dolían los pies y se cansó

Golden: bien, al menos ya no te caes tanto

Así pasaron los días y la boda de Scott se acercaba…

Continuara…

Visita mi página de Facebook para dudas y comentarios del Fic

AMLC21 Fanfics


	29. Capítulo 28 Desastre en la boda de Scott

**Capítulo 28 Desastre con la boda de Scott…**

La boda de Scott se acercaba y los chicos estaban preparando todo lo necesario…

Chica: que es lo que nos falta para la boda?  
Freddy: creo que ya tenemos todo, la comida, el pastel, la limusina, la reservación en la iglesia, la música…

Bonnie: si nuestra banda tocara!  
Freddy: la decoración la pondrán Puppet y Ballon Boy en el salón que rentamos para la recepción y yo les prepare la luna de miel, irán a las Vegas

Toy Chica: si, yo ya tengo planeado cómo será el pastel y Toy Freddy contrato la limusina que llevara a Scarlett a la iglesia

Freddy: Springtrap pago por el servicio del video

Chica: y como de costumbre Foxy y Mangle no han hecho nada

Foxy: oigan, además faltan los padrinos de los anillos, esos seremos nosotros

Mangle: también prepararemos lo de la marcha nupcial en la iglesia

Golden: bien, no lo arruinen por favor

Foxy: claro que no

Y el viernes antes de la boda…

Foxy: tenemos que ir a buscar los anillos Mangle, mañana ya es la boda

Mangle: si vamos, además hay que arreglar lo de la marcha nupcial

Foxy: que es eso de la marcha nupcial?  
Mangle: es el recorrido que hacen desde la entrada de la iglesia hasta que salen, y se echan pétalos de flores y arroz y un niño lleva la cola del vestido de la novia

Foxy: podemos usar a Sugar para eso

Mangle: buena idea

Foxy: vamos a la joyería a buscar los anillos

Más tarde…

Mangle: estos están bien

Foxy: cuánto cuestan estos?

Vendedor: 250 dólares

Foxy: están muy caros

Mangle: pero debemos comprarlos, o si no arruinaremos la boda

Foxy: mejor busquemos otros

Luego vieron en el centro comercial un barco a escala nuevo, muy bonito y muy caro

Mangle: wooow es genial, es hermoso

Foxy: claro que lo es, oye y si lo compramos

Mangle: pero Foxy y los anillos?

Foxy: pero Mangle ahorita está de oferta

Mangle: está bien comprémoslo

Después de comprar el barco…

Foxy: ahora si busquemos los anillos

Mangle: pero solo nos quedaron 50 dólares y todavía falta lo de la iglesia

Foxy: mmm, mira Mangle -le señala una máquina de chicles y juguetes

Mangle: que tiene eso?

Foxy: aquí salen anillos por 10 centavos

Mangle: bien saquemos dos anillos de aquí

Foxy: se ven bien, hay que pintarlos dorados para que parezcan de oro

Mangle: si vamos

Al día siguiente…

Chica: Mangle ya váyanse a arreglar las cosas en la iglesia, espero que pongan alfombra roja

Foxy: si ya vamos, Sugar será el niño de la cola y agarraremos a dos niñas para que rieguen los pétalos

Freddy: bien nosotros arreglamos a Sugar y a los otros niños para cuando regresen, y dense prisa que ustedes también deben venir a arreglarse

Y en la iglesia…

Mangle: la alfombra roja está muy cara, mejor forremos el camino con papel de china rojo

Foxy: buena idea, oye de donde sacaremos los pétalos?

Mangle: pues no sé, comprar flores es muy caro

Foxy: y si van dejando confeti en vez de flores?

Mangle: está bien, vamos a conseguir las canastas para poner el confeti

Después de hacer eso regresaron al orfanato

Freddy: rápido báñense y vístanse que deben regresar a la iglesia para acomodar a los niños

Luego todos se vistieron, los hombres traían un traje negro y corbata, Foxy roja, Bonnie Morada, Freddy café, Springtrap dorada, Ballon Boy azul y Toy Freddy verde.

Golden: pero que guapos se ven todos

Freddy: pues ustedes se ven hermosas

Mangle: Foxy! –Babeando- que guapo estas

Foxy: -con cara de tonto- que bonita te ves Mangle

Chica: ya váyanse que tienen que darles instrucciones a los niños

Mangle: bien niños vámonos

Después en la iglesia…

Foxy no podía dejar de ver a Mangle

Mangle: que pasa?

Foxy: nada, es que estas muy bonita asi

Mangle: ya pues, jeje vamos a acomodar a los niños. Bien Sugar cuando llegue Scarlett agarras la cola del vestido y caminas a su paso, las 2 niñas del confeti van a ir lanzándolo a las orillas del camino

Niña: pero no deberían ser flores?

Foxy: si pero esto es especial

Mangle: bien a la salida les echan el confeti que sobre a Scott y a Scarlett y… Foxy!

Foxy: que pasa?

Mangle: olvide el arroz

Foxy: es cierto, lo olvidamos

Mangle: ahorita vas a conseguir arroz mientras están en la ceremonia para lanzárselos cuando salgan

Foxy: está bien

Luego llega Scott y los demás

Scott: hola chicos

Freddy: Scott ve al altar a esperar a Scarlett

Cuando las chicas pisaron el papel se rompió con los tacones

Golden: qué demonios! Qué clase de alfombra compraron?

Chica: Foxy, Mangle! Esta no es una alfombra, es papel de china

Mangle: solo pisen con cuidado

Chica: les dijimos que no arruinaran nada

Foxy: vamos no esta tan mal

Luego llega Scarlett en la limusina

Foxy: niños a sus puestos

Scarlett empezó a caminar por el papel y lo dejaba rasgado por donde pasaba, luego las niñas iban tirando el confeti

Freddy: en serio, confeti, pero Foxy…

Foxy: ya cállense esta boda es especial

Todos: ay no!

Luego de entrar

Mangle: Foxy ve a conseguir arroz

Foxy: está bien ahorita regreso

Más tarde

Freddy: Chicos los anillos

Mangle: aquí están –los lleva sobre la almohada de Foxy-

Todos: ay no!

Scott: porque en la almohada sucia y babeada de Foxy

Mangle: lo siento, jeje olvidamos que se traían en un cojín rojo

Scarlett: Mira Scott los anillos cambian de color

Scott: son de plástico! Y tienen pintura

Foxy: jeje es que… oh vamos solo continúen

Luego iban saliendo y la gente les lanzaba arroz

Mangle: Foxy, el arroz

Foxy: toma Mangle pero no es…

Mangle: échaselos ya!

Luego los dos les echaron lo de los recipientes que traía Foxy, pero no era arroz

Todos: qué demonios!  
Golden: pero acaso están locos, porque les echan frijoles

Freddy: joder ya lo arruinaron todo

Chica: pero si son unos idiotas, y para colmo son frijoles cocidos

Scott y Scarlett terminaron todos mojados de caldo de frijoles

Scott: Foxy, Mangle! –gritó enojado-

Scarlett: jajaja oh vamos Scott, esto fue divertido, me encanta mi boda, es especial y no una boda aburrida y estirada

Todos: jajajaja

Freddy: ay ustedes dos agradezcan que Scarlett sea así de loca

Scott: cállense, está bien ya vámonos a la recepción

En la recepción todo marchó a la perfección, todo estaba bien, a excepción de que los que grababan el video no los dejaban en paz

Scott: oigan déjenos comer un rato a solas, además no quiero que me graben de cerca, aun tengo frijoles en la cabeza

Foxy: no te quejes tanto, a Scarlett le gusto su ceremonia

Scott: mejor ni hablamos de eso

Freddy: anímate, que su luna de miel será lo mejor de todo, los mandaremos a las Vegas

Scott: si pero a quien voy a dejar al frente del edificio mientras no estoy?

Freddy: déjalo en nuestras manos, ya somos mayores de edad

Scott voltea y ve a Foxy y a Mangle que jugaban con los centros de mesa y los aventaba a los demás

Scott: tal vez tu Freddy, pero no creo que puedas controlar a Mangle y a Foxy

Puppet: no, nosotros no podemos hacernos cargo

Golden: pero Puppet…

Puppet: el asunto del hombre morado…

Freddy: cierto, mejor dile a Tom, o a Mike y Jeremy

Scott: porque el cambio de opinión, que planean?

Golden: nada, Freddy vamos a bailar

Freddy: si vamos

Continuara…

Visita mi página de Facebook para dudas y comentarios del Fic

AMLC21 Fanfics


	30. Capitulo 29 A por Vincent

**Capítulo 29 A por Vincent…**

En el capítulo anterior, todos estaban en la boda de Scott, los chicos querían comenzar a bailar…

Todos fueron a bailar con sus parejas

Bonnie: vamos Chica

Chica: ya te estabas tardando Bonnie

Mangle: emm Foxy

Foxy: jeje hola Mangle

Mangle: no te hagas, vamos a bailar

Foxy: no se bailar

Mangle: pues yo tampoco pero hay que intentarlo

Primero se abrazaron y empezaron a dar vueltas despacio, pero hubo un cambio de canción y ahora era un ritmo rápido

Foxy: como se baila eso?

Luego vieron a unos amigos de Scott que eran profesionales bailando, el chico cargó a la chica y la lanzaba al aire y la atrapaba, daban vueltas y muchos mas pasos complicados

Foxy: intentemos bailar como ellos

Mangle: si como profesionales

Foxy agarro a Mangle y comenzó a darle vueltas

Mangle: Fo-fo- Foxy me estoy mareando

Foxy la suelta y ella cayó encima de una mesa

Freddy: oigan tengan cuidado pueden lastimar a la gente

Foxy: volvió a agarrar a Mangle y la cargó

Mangle: no vayas a aventarme

Foxy: confía en mí –la lanza hacia arriba-

Mangle quedo colgada en una lámpara de techo

Mangle: Foxy ayúdame a bajar

Todos: ay Foxy!

Foxy: cálmate, ahorita te bajo

Springtrap y Freddy se pusieron debajo de Mangle por si se caía

Foxy: hey lárguense de aquí, no le vean los calzones a Mangle

Freddy: no le estamos viendo nada, solo estamos aquí para que no vaya a caer al piso

Chica: oigan es hora de que Scarlett lance el ramo

Todas las mujeres se reunieron al centro de la pista para tratar de atrapar el ramo

Foxy fue por unas sillas y trataba de alcanzar a Mangle

Foxy: con una no es suficiente –puso una pirámide de sillas-

Mangle: rápido que quiero agarrar el ramo

Foxy: para qué quieres eso, además está lleno de frijoles

Mangle: la chica que atrape el ramo es la próxima en casarse

Foxy: emm creo que mejor te bajo después

Mangle: queee!  
Foxy: jeje es broma –trepa a las sillas-

Scarlett lanzó el ramo y le cayó a Foxy en la cara y lo tiró con su pirámide de sillas, todo cayo encima del pastel

Toy chica: nooooooooooo!

Scott: el pastel!

Scarlett: jeje lo siento

Golden: entonces Foxy será el próximo en casarse jaja

Foxy: muy graciosa

Mangle: hey ya bájenme de aquí

Scott: Foxy baja a Mangle de ahí, como rayos la subiste?

Foxy: la avente

Bonnie: busca una escalera

Foxy salió a buscar una escalera

Puppet: ah Mangle –usa su magia y la hizo bajar suavemente-

Mangle: pero porque no me ayudaste antes

Puppet: quería ver que hacia Foxy pero esto tardara mucho

Una hora después llego Foxy con la escalera

Foxy: aguanta Mangle que ya te bajare –luego ve a Mangle que ya estaba comiendo más con Golden y Chica-

Foxy: como bajaste?

Mangle: Puppet me ayudo

Foxy: mendiga Puppet, pero no me ayudo antes

Toy Freddy: vengan van a partir el pastel

Foxy: pero el pastel se arruino

Toy Chica: unos amigos de Scott compraron otro

Mangle: vamos a comer pastel

Luego del pastel Freddy los reunió a todos en la mesa

Freddy: miren chicos, agarre una botella de vino completa para nosotros

Chica: quieres que tomemos!

Golden: ay no seas aguada Chica, una copita no nos hará daño, además ya somos mayores de edad

Freddy: solo para brindar

Chica: está bien

Foxy: sírveme pues

Mangle: sabe feo pero quiero más

Foxy: yo también

Chica: a ellos no les des tanto, de por sí que hacen puro desastre, imagínate borrachos

Freddy: si ustedes no tomen

Foxy: oh vamos, los piratas sabemos controlarnos en esto

Una hora después…

Bonnie: Scott, Mangle no deja de morder personas

Scott: y donde esta Foxy?

Freddy: Foxy está llorando en un rincón

Scarlett: porque llora?

Puppet: porque esta borracho

Freddy: ya levántate, hay que detener a Mangle

Foxy: -llorando- nos mataron, el maldito hombre morado

Golden: ya traje a Mangle

Mangle: -con voz de borracha- oye Golden, eres mi mejor amiga, y Chica también, y la cara de puta también y la orejas grandes y el esqueleto rumbero con rayas

Puppet: maldita Mangle

Foxy: -tambien con voz de borracho- Mangleeeee no me abandones

Mangle: no, aquí esto mi querido zorro

Foxy: sabes, necesito otra copita para brindar por ti

Todos: basta

Freddy: ustedes no pueden tomar más, miren como se pusieron y solo se tomaron 4 copas, no que los piratas se sabían controlar

Mangle vomito encima de Foxy y se quedó dormida y Foxy también se durmió

Scott: lleven a estos 2 al orfanato, Freddy, lleva mi carro

Al día siguiente…

Foxy: -todo crudo- ay mi cabeza, que asco huelo a vómito y a pipi

Freddy: tú te hiciste cuando veníamos en el carro de Scott y Mangle te vomito

Foxy: y ella como esta?

Bonnie: seguro debe estar tan crudo como tú

Luego de arreglarse un poco todos bajaron al comedor

Mangle: Chica, puedes hacerme algo para la cruda

Chica: no, tu te lo buscaste por borracha

Foxy: Chica me haces algo para la cruda?

Chica: que no! Para que se emborracharon

Scott: Chicos hoy me iré a mi luna de miel, Mike y Jeremy se quedaran a cargo

Todos: si

Puppet: Foxy, Mangle, yo les curo la cruda pero me deben pagar

Foxy: está bien

Puppet los curo y ya se sintieron mejor

Foxy: jeje mucho mejor, oigan quedo comida de la boda?

Freddy: no, ustedes la tiraron en el camino

Mangle: no debimos tomar tanto

Foxy: si lo recordare después

Puppet: hoy iremos al local donde esta Vincent

Freddy: llevemos armas por si acaso

Golden: yo llevare una navaja

Chica: yo cuchillos de cocina

Bonnie: iremos hoy en la tarde

Puppet: si hay que aprovechar que hoy no vamos a trabajar

Y en la tarde fueron al local

Freddy: miren eso, este local es…

El local se veía muy maltratado por fuera, pero se alcanzaba a distinguir que decía "Freddy's Fazbear Pizza"

Golden: esto no me gusta, este lugar me hace sentir incomoda

Foxy: a mí también

Springtrap: pues entremos a ver si esta Vincent y matémoslo de una vez

Todo estaba oscuro adentro y todos caminaban juntos entrando cada vez mas en la vieja pizzería, pero por lo que alcanzaban a ver por dentro se notaba que intentaron hacerle cambios recientemente

Bonnie: este lugar me provoca mareos

Toy chica: a mí también

De repente todas las luces de la pizzería se encendieron y se escucharon ruidos de puertas y ventanas cerrándose

Freddy: que está pasando?

Golden: no lo se

De repente escuchan una voz por todo el local y logran reconocerla

Vincent: -por un altavoz- jajaja nos volvemos a encontrar "animatronicos" recuerdan este lugar no? Fue su tumba, y lo volverá a ser

Freddy: donde estas, cobarde

Puppet: que es lo que pasa, tu sabes quiénes somos?

Vincent: quieren saber su historia no? Pues las respuestas están en la oficina, vayan a verla, dejare que lo lean y luego vendré a matarlos

Continuara…

Visita mi página de Facebook para dudas y comentarios del Fic

AMLC21 Fanfics


	31. Capitulo 30 De vuelta al juego

**Capítulo 30 De vuelta al juego.**

En el capítulo anterior todos fueron al local y descubrieron que era la antigua pizzería de Freddy Fazbear Pizza y encontraran las respuestas de su pasado que tanto buscaban (en especial Puppet)

Puppet: vamos a ver la oficina –se mete a la oficina-

Freddy: está bien vamos

En la oficina encontraron unos papeles y periódicos que al ordenarlos contaban exactamente la historia…

"Año de 1987 ha desaparecido una niña de 11 años en la pizzería Freddy Fazbear Pizza, una semana después desaparecen 5 niños más, se sospecha que el culpable es uno de los guardias del local. Días después 6 niños más pequeños mueren en la misma pizzería. El local será cerrado y requiere vigilancia nocturna. Los guardias aseguran que los animatronicos del lugar se mueven durante la noche y tratan de entrar a la oficina para matar a los guardias"

Puppet: eso significa que somos los 12 niños pero porque nos convertimos en animatronicos y porque somos así?

Vincent: jajaja tu eras la primer niña en morir, al parecer tu madre era una bruja y tu tenías poderes mágicos, tu alma no descanso en paz y poseíste a la marioneta para que tu alma quedara en un sitio para así poder vengarte. Pero te diste cuenta que necesitarías ayuda para esa venganza así que hiciste que las 11 almas restantes ocuparan a los muñecos. Ah por cierto uno de ellos tiene una parte de mi alma, y esa es el alma de Springtrap

Todos: Springtrap!

Vincent: así es, sus malditas almas me persiguieron y me hicieron meterme al traje de Springtrap donde morí y también soy la reencarnación del hombre morado

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeee!

Puppet: ya lo sospechaba

Vincent: jaja saben, no soy tan malo como creen, les daré una oportunidad, jugaremos su juego favorito, Five Nights at Freddys y si logran entrar a la oficina de seguridad antes del amanecer de la quinta noche, los dejare libres

Freddy: aceptamos tu reto

Vincent: bien, pues se quedaran aquí encerrados hasta que me venzan o mueran jajajaja

Después de eso Vincent dejo de escucharse

Foxy: ahora que haremos?

Chica: pues ya escucharon, si le ganamos en el juego nos dejara ser libres

Golden: hay que inspeccionar el lugar

Se fueron en parejas a investigar el local, aunque lo reconocían

Freddy vio al animatronico Freddy

Freddy: Ese oso me hace sentir como si me viera al espejo

Mientras Foxy y Mangle estaban en el área de entretenimiento

Foxy: la pirate cove –entra con Mangle y ve el animatronico viejo en un rincón y se pone a llorar- puedo recordar que me sentía muy solo aquí, nadie me quería

Mangle: Yo si te quería, al ver el animatronico me hace sentir mucho cariño hacia el, como si fueras tu

Foxy: jeje entonces desde que éramos estos robots me querías?

Mangle: si, vamos a la vieja kids cove

Llegaron a la kids Cove, ahí estaba Mangle animatronico destruida, vieja y oxidada, era de todos los robots la más destrozada

Mangle: -llorando- nadie me arreglaba, siempre me tenían así descompuesta. Malditos! Nunca intentaron arréglame, malditos ingenieros, maldito Vincent!

Foxy: tenemos que vengarnos Mangle, no sé qué piensen los demás pero si ganamos el juego yo si pienso matar a Vincent

Mangle: yo también

Puppet: -gritando- vengan todos a la sala principal

Todos sabían dónde estaba, nadie se perdió y se reunieron rápido

Puppet: encontré algo extraño con esta historia, se supone que esta pizzería se quemo hace años, como es posible que los animatronicos estén aquí?

Freddy: no lo se

Puppet: además los restos originales fueron llevados a otra atracción hace 20 años, no tiene sentido que estén aquí

Freddy: eso es raro pero hay que tratar de ganar el juego, hay que entrar a su oficina

Toy Chica: ahorita esta cerrado

Golden: no hay otra forma de salir, ni por los conductos de ventilación

Foxy: no escaparemos, debemos matar a Vincent

Freddy: si lo mataremos

Puppet: no creen que la historia volverá a repetirse y el vuelve a reencarnar

Mangle: y eso que, lo dejaremos vivo entonces?

Puppet: pero si no tiene otro propósito en la vida siempre nos perseguirá

Freddy: quieres decir que debemos dejarlo vivo y tratar de que se vuelva bueno?

Foxy: esas son tonterías, el nunca será bueno

Puppet: tal vez no, pero si tan solo tuviera una vida más feliz

Mangle: no Puppet no seas idiota, el no cambiara, lo mataremos y punto –dijo enojada-

Foxy: así es, no podemos dejarlo con vida

Bonbon: pero pobre Vincent tal vez sus vidas han sido terribles

Foxy: por su culpa las nuestras también lo han sido. Él nos mató de niños, eso no se puede perdonar

Freddy: eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que debemos mantenernos vivos durante 5 días y tratar de entrar a la oficina

Todos: si

Springtrap: y como sobreviviremos, hay comida aquí?

Chica: ire a la cocina

Todos fueron con Chica a la cocina

Chica: hay bastante harina, y esta en buen estado

Freddy: también hay queso y salsa de tomate, hay todo para hacer pizzas

Bonnie: y todavía sirven?

Golden: parece que si

Puppet: pues nos mantendremos comiendo pizza

Chica: oh vamos chicos puedo cocinarles otras cosas con estos ingredientes

Foxy: dijo Puppet que pizzas y se acabo

Chica: ay Foxy que acaso no te agradan mis otras comidas –dijo enojada-

Foxy: si, pero la pizza es mi favorita

Mangle: y donde dormiremos

Bonbon: durmamos en nuestros lugares de animatronicos

Foxy: no quiero estar otra vez solo en la pirate cove

Mangle: yo me quedo contigo

Puppet: duerman donde quieran, pero recuerden que estaremos despiertos en la noche asi que hay que dormir ya

Bonnie: yo no tengo sueño

Toy chica: hay que decidir quiénes dormirán primero mientras otros hacemos comida y vigilamos

Golden: de acuerdo, Freddy, Foxy, Mangle, Springtrap, Bonbon y yo dormiremos y ustedes hagan lo demás, después de la comida a ustedes les tocara dormir

Todos: bien

Los que les toco dormir se fueron mientras que los demás se quedaron alertas por si ocurría algo. Chica cocino las pizzas y Toy chica unas galletas de postre

Toy Freddy: ya es hora de comer chicos, Foxy, Mangle, ustedes no durmieron nada

Foxy: como sabes eso?

Chica: por dios Foxy, si los gemidos de Mangle se escuchaban hasta la cocina

Mangle: ya pues, es que no teníamos sueño

Freddy: como sea, mañana si estarán cansados, hoy debemos planear las estrategias y aprender los movimientos de las cámaras para saber cómo movernos

Y a la media noche escucharon la voz de Vincent de nuevo…

Vincent: están listos para el juego "animatronicos"

Freddy: claro que sí, chicos a sus posiciones

Todos fueron a sus lugares como estaban en la pizzería cuando eran animatronicos

Vincent: me alegra ver que recuerdan sus viejos lugares jajaja, soy mucho mejor que cualquier guardia

Foxy: eso lo veremos

Continuara…

Visita mi página de Facebook para dudas y comentarios de mi Fic

AMLC21 Fanfics


	32. Capitulo 31 El plan de Springtrap

**Capítulo 31 El plan de Springtrap…**

El juego ha comenzado y todos están en sus posiciones para tratar de entrar a la oficina de Vincent, donde está su única salida…

Vincent comenzó a mirar las cámaras y cuando dejaba de vigilarlas era el momento de moverse

Freddy: -por radio- atención los del escenario, Bonbon y Toy chica comiencen ustedes, los que. Bonnie, Chica ustedes también se moverán ahorita

Durante toda la noche solo se movieron Bonnie, Chica, Toy Chica, Bonbon y Toy Freddy. Luego llegaron las 6 de la mañana

Vincent: bien ha pasado la primera noche y no pudieron ni acercarse, sé que no han utilizado todos sus recursos pero aun así yo ganara. Bien me voy

Freddy: bien chicos, hay que dormir, a las 12 nos levantamos todos a comer algo y a planear estrategias

Al medio día se levantaron y fueron a comer, Freddy cocinó las pizzas y Toy Freddy hizo unos churros

Freddy: hoy también tenemos que fijarnos en los movimientos de las cámaras, si se fijaron las áreas que más vigiló fueron la cocina y las salas de fiestas, casi no revisó el cuarto de servicios ni la oficina principal, ni las áreas de juegos

Golden: hoy hay que empezar los movimientos en esas áreas

Springtrap: no, eso es lo que planea, quiere hacernos creer que revisara las mismas áreas siempre, pero les apuesto a que hoy estará pendiente de todas las áreas

Puppet: tiene razón

Freddy: por eso también trataremos de leer sus movimientos y asi planear una buena estrategia

Bonbon: porque no vamos todos juntos de una vez?

Freddy: no debemos ir así, si nos acumulamos en la misma área todos tendremos menos posibilidades de entrar, además como sabemos cuanta energía tienen sus baterías

Chica: por dios somos 12 contra 1, no es posible que no podamos

Bonnie: somos 12 contra Vincent y un cuarto de seguridad

Springtrap: tengo una idea

Todos: qué?

Springtrap: y si tratamos de reparar a los animatronicos?

Foxy: pero ya están viejos, no creo que puedan moverse, además ellos atacaban a la gente porque estaban poseídos por nosotros

Springtrap: pero podría programarlos para atacar a Vincent y así tendría que vigilar más ocasiones, gastaría más batería y tendríamos mayor oportunidad de entrar

Todos: buena idea!

Springtrap: ayúdenme a repararlos entonces, vamos al cuarto de partes y servicios

Pasaron la tarde comiendo pizza en el cuarto de reparación tratando de arreglar a los animatronicos

Springtrap: Freddy animatronico está listo, solo me falta programarlo

Bonnie: hay que repararlos primero para que se muevan y luego hacemos eso de la programación

Mangle: mi animatronico será el más difícil de arreglar

Springtrap: Foxy, Mangle, busque por ahí los instructivos de todos los animatronicos, también ahí debe estar el de Mangle

Foxy: aquí está, jeje "Toy Foxy" ese era tu nombre original

Mangle: cállate

Springtrap: dejaremos a Mangle para el final, va a ser más difícil de arreglar

Mangle: claro, siempre yo al ultimo, nadie me quiere

Foxy: ya Mangle no te pongas dramática ahora, además ahora entiendo porque tienes este hueso metálico en la espalda, es una de estas cosas

Freddy: es un endoesqueleto

Mangle: pero mi animatronico tiene 2

Springtrap: el modelo terminado iba a tener un loro en el hombro como pirata pero no lo acabaron y solo ocultaron el otro endoesqueleto en la otra estructura

Foxy: yo también quería un loro

Freddy: aquí dice que tú fuiste pirata por accidente, porque se te cayó una mano y lo reemplazaron con un garfio, de ahí después inventaron la historia de que eras pirata

Foxy: quiere decir que no era pirata, solo era un zorro común y corriente

Golden: si

Foxy: oh toda mi vida engañado, pensando que yo era pirata de nacimiento

Bonnie: ya cállense, sigan ayudando a reparar los animatronicos

Trabajaron hasta que se hizo de noche

Golden: ya va a venir Vincent hay que ir a sus puestos, recuerden que hoy se mueven los de las áreas de juegos

Todos: está bien

Freddy pasó toda la noche viendo los movimientos de las cámaras y los chicos se movían de un lado a otro intentando entrar

Después de las 6 horas Vincent se fue y todos se reunieron en la sala principal

Freddy: Vieron eso, al parecer sabía lo que planeábamos, vigilo más las cámaras que no uso ayer

Puppet: bien esta noche será la tercera, debemos seguir reparando los animatronicos

Toda la tarde continuaron con su trabajo

Freddy: -bosteza- bien ya reparamos a casi todos, nos faltan los más difíciles que son Mangle, Golden y Springtrap

Springtrap: el mío y el de Golden están difíciles porque son trajes con mecanismos

Golden: hay que dormir las horas que faltan para que llegue Vincent

A las 12 se pusieron en sus posiciones y esta vez todos se movieron, y casi estuvieron a punto de entrar pero Vincent fue muy rápido y cerró las puertas. Y a las 6 de la mañana…

Vincent: Hoy estuvieron muy bien, al fin un poco de diversión, les recuerdo que solo les quedan 2 noches y su única salida está aquí, dentro de esta oficina

Freddy: estoy cansado, mejor durmamos de aquí hasta la de la tarde

Springtrap: vamos, hoy tenemos que terminar a los animatronicos y así dejar lo de la programación para mañana para que todo esté listo para la última noche

Chica: ustedes sigan trabajando en el cuarto de reparación, yo iré a hacer la comida, aun no entiendo porque había ingredientes para pizza en buen estado

Freddy: tal vez Vincent se alimentaba de pizza, por eso dejo alimentos.

Al terminar el día ya tenían a los animatronicos listos, los 12 robots estaban completos

Mangle: mira, así era antes de ser llamada "Mangle"

Foxy: jeje no está nada mal

Freddy: hay que dormir las horas que faltan para que llegue Vincent

Más tarde…

Bonbon –gritando asustada- ayuda chicos, Puppet, algo le pasa a Springtrap!

Todos fueron a verlo, estaba retorciéndose en el piso y decía cosas raras

Springtrap: -gritando- aaah no lo hare, yo no soy malo, auxilio!

Puppet: -puso sus manos en la cabeza de Springtrap- que raro, no parece estar poseído por una alma externa, y no puede estar teniendo visiones

Tráiganme agua con sal y azúcar y un huevo

Bonbon: voy

Puppet hizo algo extraño y Springtrap despertó

Bonbon: estas bien?

Springtrap: que pasa, me duele la cabeza

Freddy: estabas teniendo una pesadilla, o tuviste alguna visión?

Springtrap: no recuerdo nada, y quítense, déjenme solo un rato

Freddy: oigan ya va a ser hora, Springtrap descansa esta noche

Springtrap: si, necesito descansar un poco, se va al cuarto de reparación

Foxy: que le paso?

Puppet: no lo sé, tal vez estar en este lugar le afecto, solo dejemos que descanse

Pasaron toda la noche tratando de entrar y Bonnie casi lograba entrar, pero Vincent le dio una descarga eléctrica al ponerse en la entrada

Freddy: eso es trampa!  
Vincent: pensaban que sería tan fácil, jajajaja, se acabó el tiempo, mañana será su última noche y por fin disfrutare de mi venganza

Freddy: Bonnie, estas bien?

Chica: ven Bonnie, te llevare a descansar

Springtrap no salió del cuarto de reparaciones, estaba programando a los animatronicos, y además estaba de muy mal humor

Bonbon: Springtrap te traje un trozo de pizza, descansa un poco

Springtrap: no quiero, lo único que quiero es terminar de programar esto y salir de aquí –dijo molesto-

Bonbon salió del cuarto algo triste

Chica: que pasa?

Bonbon: Springtrap está muy enojado, y no sé porque

Freddy: debe estar estresado porque es la última noche

Foxy: Mangle ven conmigo a la Pirate Cove

Mangle: si ya voy

Foxy: Mangle, si algo llega a pasar hoy quiero que trates de escapar, no quiero que te pase nada, sé que eres muy valiente pero debes huir

Mangle: Foxy, sabes que no lo hare, saldré de aquí contigo o moriré contigo

Foxy: ay Mangle –la abraza- de acuerdo, pero aun asi yo tratare de protegerte

Mangle: está bien

Horas después salió Springtrap del cuarto, se veía muy cansado y con una mirada extraña

Freddy: lo lograste?

Springtrap: emm sí, estoy cansado, voy a dormir un rato

Bonbon: voy contigo

Springtrap: oye Bonbon esta noche pase lo que pase no te separes de mí, de acuerdo?

Bonbon: si está bien –lo abraza-

Luego llegó la hora, eran las 12 de la noche cuando escucharon la voz de Vincent por las bocinas de la pizzería

Vincent: bien, esta es su última oportunidad de entrar, hoy se decide si ustedes viven o mueren

Continuara…

Visita mi página de Facebook para dudas y comentarios del Fic

AMLC21 Fanfics


	33. Aviso 3

**Hola a todos gracias por seguir mi historia, este aviso es para 2 cosas**

 **1\. Faltan entr capítulos para terminar con la historia. Espero les guste el final que tengo preparado porque me costo mucho trabajo tratar de dar un final decente a esta historia (ah estoy tan orgullosa de este fic) pero hubo algo en el final que no me acabó de convencer, en fin lo juzgaran por ustedes mismos, pero bueno eso dijeron de los juegos del hambre, de sakura card captors, de mirai nikki, en fin hoy en día es difícil convencer a la gente en los finales de las historias así que espero que el final les agrade**

 **2\. estoy haciendo otra historia de FNAF mas enfocada en la relación Foxy x Mangle esta es mas dramática y he subido el primer capitulo. Se llama "La vida es cruel FNAF" esta tendra menos capítulos y ademas no la actualizare tan seguido hasta que termine este Fic. Como adelanto es una historia odio-amor de Foxy y Mangle**

 **Bien eso es todo, espero que sigan leyendo mi Fic hasta el final**

 **aaahhh claro... si quieren pueden darme ideas en los reviews o en mi pagina de Facebook (AMLC21 Fanfics) sobre otros fics que les gustaría que hiciera**


	34. Capitulo 32 La traicion

**Capítulo 32 La traición**

Por fin ha comenzado la quinta y última noche que los chicos tienen para salir de ahí, y vencer a Vincent

Freddy: Esta vez tenemos que entrar, a sus lugares chicos

Pasaron cuatro horas y no lograban entrar, y a algunos ya los habían atacado con descargas al ponerse en las entradas y estaban débiles

Mangle: -por radio- voy a acercarme, cambio

Foxy: no lo hagas, te van a electrocutar, mejor espera

Springtrap: ya es hora de activar los animatronicos, cambio

Freddy: bien, primero activa a…

Springtrap: los activare a todos

Freddy: pero debemos confundir a Vincent…

Springtrap: eso ya no importa, los activare a todos y se acabo

Golden: pero que terco

Springtrap activo a todos los animatronicos y estos se empezaron a mover igual a los demás, ahora Vincent tenía que estar más activo, todo parecía estar bien. Estaban bien programados y se movían correctamente, pero Puppet notó algo extraño

Puppet: Springtrap, porque al llegar a la entrada se regresan?

Springtrap: deben ser las descargas, recuerda que son robots y eso debe reiniciar su sistema

Golden: eso no importa, el caso es que hacen que Vincent gaste más batería

Así paso más de 1 hora y se dieron cuenta que la batería estaba por terminarse

Freddy: está revisando solo las cámaras cercanas a las entradas, eso significa que le queda poca batería

Foxy: faltan 20 minutos para las 6 debemos hacer algo

Freddy: Springtrap puedes hacer que algunos animatronicos se pongan en la entrada y se queden ahí?

Springtrap: no, que no ves que les dan descargas y se van a descomponer

Chica: pero son robots, no importa si se descomponen

Bonnie: oye también tienen sentimientos, son como nosotros

Toy chica: ya cállense

Luego de unos minutos Foxy se decidió y se puso en la entrada izquierda y Vincent le dio descargas

Foxy: (no voy a huir, hare que se gaste su batería) –resistía el dolor-

Mangle: quítate de ahí, te hará daño

Foxy: resistiré, en cuanto acabe la batería entrare y se vienen todos para acá, cambio

Faltaban 5 minutos para las 6 y de repente se apagaron las cámaras, y se abrieron las puertas, Foxy cayó al suelo por las descargas y los demás corrieron a las entradas, pero los 12 animatronicos se adelantaron y entraron antes

Vincent: vaya, lo lograron, los felicito han logrado entrar antes de las 6

Freddy: entonces nos dejaras libres?

Mangle: mantelo! –sostenía a Foxy, que estaba débil por las descargas eléctricas-

Foxy: si mátenlo!

Vincent: no tan rápido, animatronicos agárrenlos!

De repente los animatronicos agarraron a sus versiones humanas, excepto a Springtrap, y este agarro a Bonbon y se alejó de los demás

Toy Freddy: que pasa?

Foxy: hey que está pasando, Springtrap porque los animatronicos nos atraparon?

Vincent: jajaja, animatronicos metan a todos en esta jaula –señala una jaula que estaba dentro de la oficina-

Bonbon: Springtrap, arregla a los animatronicos, haz que suelten a los demás

Springtrap se sentía confundido y nervioso

Los animatronicos echaron a todos a la jaula

Vincent: jajaja en serio creyeron que los iba a dejar salir, siguen siendo tan crédulos como cuando era niños, solo necesitaba estos 5 días para terminar de planear mi estrategia, no es casualidad que haya dejado comida y a los animatronicos a medio terminar por todo el lugar, sabía que esto iba a ocurrir, ahora disfrutare mi venganza, y todo gracias a mi parte de alma perdida, Springtrap, el programo y reparó a los animatronicos para que estuvieran a mi favor y a cambio lo dejare vivir a él y a su novia.

Todos: qué demonios!

Bonbon: Springtrap cómo pudiste –se suelta de Springtrap y trata de atacar a Vincent-

Vincent: no seas tonta, tú te salvaras –agarra a Bonbon-

Bonbon: prefiero morir con mis amigos a vivir con un traidor –mira a Springtrap llorando-

Springtrap: -con dolor de cabeza- Bonbon lo siento, no sé porque lo hice

Vincent mete a Bonbon a la jaula con los demás y saca una pistola para que se alejen y no intenten nada.

Vincent: bien pues morirás con ellos

Springtrap: -gritando- no! Esto está mal, déjalos ir!

Vincent: no lo hare, vamos Springtrap, tu y yo somos uno, a mi lado puedes ser el experto en cómputo que tu deseas, seremos ricos y poderosos, además podrás conseguirte mejores mujeres que Bonbon y no necesitas de amigos idiotas

Springtrap: -luchando con una parte de su mente y llorando- noo! Yo quiero estar con ellos, ellos son mi familia –ataca a Vincent-

Vincent: Tonto –le dispara en una pierna– esto te pasa por revelarte contra mi

Bonbon: nooooo

Vincent: no te maté inmediatamente porque te mataré como a "tu familia" –lo encierra en la jaula-

Bonbon: -lo abraza- Puppet cúralo

Puppet: no puedo, con una bala no puedo! –nerviosa-

Ballon Boy: tú puedes Puppet no te desesperes

Todos estaban entrando en pánico, porque no se les ocurría como salir, y como enfrentarse a Vincent si traía un arma y los animatronicos estaban de su lado

Foxy: demonios, maldito que piensas hacernos?

Vincent: me alegra que lo preguntes zorro, bien quiero que sientan lo que es morir dentro de un robot, así que los meteré a todos dentro de sus contrapartes animatronicos y morirán lenta y dolorosamente

Springtrap: yo me lo merezco

Foxy: si maldito traidor –lo patea-

Freddy: no lo hagas, él no lo hizo a propósito

Puppet: si, la parte de alma de Vincent que está dentro de él lo estaba dominando, él no tiene la culpa

Mangle: pero que haremos ahora?

Vincent: no tienen salida, hoy morirán aquí, les dije que este lugar volvería a ser su tumba, los ire sacando uno por uno y verán como mueren sus amigos dentro de los robots, en especial tu Foxy, eres el que más odio, eres el maldito niño que me dio mas problemas cuando los maté y ahora sufrirás como nunca, porque veras agonizar a tu maldita novia

Foxy: no, yo la protegeré hasta la muerte

Puppet: oh no, que hago? –asustada-

Springtrap: -llorando y golpeándose contra la jaula- esto es mi culpa, mi culpa

Bonbon: -llorando- porque nosotros, porque!

Chica: -llorando- siempre supe que mi vida sería un desastre -abraza a Bonnie- al menos estoy feliz de haberte conocido

Bonnie: yo también, y si volvemos a reencarnar volveré a buscarte

Toy chica: si vamos a terminar así, entonces quiero decirles a todos que los quiero y que son los mejores amigos que puede haber, en especial tu Mangle, que siempre aguantaste mis maltratos, y Toy Freddy, te amo, eres el mejor novio que pude tener

Freddy: chicos, yo prometí no abandonarlos nunca y ahora moriremos juntos como la familia que somos, fue un gusto conocerlos, en especial a ti Golden –la abraza-

Golden: yo también pienso lo mismo Freddy –lo besa- al menos moriré junto a mis mejores amigos

Toy Freddy: yo también estoy contento de haberlos conocido y más a ti Toy chica

Ballon boy: no digan esas cosas, aun podemos salir de aquí, vamos Puppet

Puppet: en eso estoy, necesito pensar

Bonbon: fue un gusto conocerlos

Springtrap: siento lo que hice chicos

Foxy: pues ya que, igual Vincent hubiera hecho algo contra nosotros, bien pues fue un gusto vivir con ustedes, y Mangle tú me has hecho tan feliz como nunca lo había sido –la abraza

Mangle: si, al menos moriré feliz por haberte conocido por haber sido tu novia hasta la muerte

Vincent: ya cállense y déjense de dramas

Freddy: lo que pasa es que tienes envidia porque a ti no te quiere nadie por asesino

Vincent: eso a mí no me importa

Puppet: lo siento chicos pero no se me ocurre nada –agara de la mano a Ballon Boy- moriremos juntos-

Todos se tomaron de la mano

Freddy: moriremos y nuestras almas regresaran por venganza, vamos a poseer los animatronicos de nuevo para poder volver a matarte maldito. En eso a Puppet se le ocurrió algo…

Continuara…

 **Hola a todos los lectores, esto está a punto de terminar! Me encantaría mandar un saludo especial a** **Dark Flamage** **y a** **AiliGuby** **que son dos fieles seguidores de mi Fic XD. Gracias a todos los que han seguido está loca historia.**

Visiten mi página de Facebook

AMLC21 Fanfics


	35. Capitulo 33 Entre la vida y la muerte

**Capítulo 33 Entre la vida y la muerte…**

 **Disculpen la tardanza con el capítulo pero no tuve internet todo el fin de semana XD pero aquí está la continuación…**

Cuando pensaban todos que estaban completamente perdidos a Puppet se le ocurrió una idea…

Puppet: (eso es, poseer a los animatronicos) –levantó las manos hacia los 12 animatronicos y empezó a recitar un conjuro "evil etaredopa poisson _" {(no me juzguen es una frase que se me ocurrió XD)}_

Todos: queee?

Después de eso los animatronicos comenzaron a moverse y agarraron a Vincent, pero Puppet estaba usando demasiada magia en controlarlos a todos y se desmayó…

Todos: No Puppet!

Vincent se trató de liberar de los animatronicos pero quedaron reiniciados y ahora no obedecían ninguna orden

Vincent: maldición –jala fuertemente su brazo y se lo rompe- ahhhhh

Foxy: está loco, se ha roto su propio brazo

Vincent: -resistiendo el dolor- nada me impedirá vengarme –con su único brazo trato de agarrar a Freddy pero los demás no dejaron que se lo llevara

Vincent: malditos, -agarra el traje de Springtrap y se lo pone- esta vez no me hará daño porque Springtrap lo dejo reparado muy bien, muchas gracias Springtrap

Springtrap: demonios joder con Vincent

Vincent: ahora con la fuerza del animatronico no podrán conmigo –entra a la jaula y golpea a todos-

Foxy: no le hace daño nada, el traje es muy resistente

Ballon Boy: despierta Puppet te necesitamos!

Vincent agarró a Toy Freddy y logro sacarlo de la jaula y los demás no pudieron hacer nada, estaban débiles

Vincent: por fin tengo a uno –lo mete a la fuerza a su animatronico-

Toy Chica: -llorando- nooooo!

Se ve la sangre brotar del robot y le pone la cabeza, Toy Freddy está gritando del dolor y el animatronico cae al suelo

Freddy: -desesperado- no te muevas, mantente vivo por favor

Vincent fue sacando uno por uno y los metía a sus contrapartes robots, Ballon Boy fue difícil porque su robot era más pequeño

Foxy: Basta! –uso lo que le quedaba de energía y luchó contra Vincent, pero era inútil con el traje, Springtrap también trato de pelear pero no le hacían nada

Vincent: Springtrap serás el ultimo para poder dejarte en tu traje jajajaja ahora tocas tu maldita zorra –agarra a Mangle-

Foxy: -llorando- noooo déjala!

Mangle lucho por salvarse pero no pudo y la metieron dentro del animatronico y al igual que los demás cayó al suelo y dejo de moverse, la sangre brotaba de los muñecos, pero aún se escuchaba la débil voz de Freddy diciéndoles "no se muevan, se harán menos daño

Foxy: maldito! Ya mátame de una vez

Vincent: te cumpliré tu deseo –lo saca de la jaula-

Foxy se mete al animatronico por su voluntad

Vincent: ahora solo quedas tu Springtrap

Springtrap: adelante, haz conmigo lo que quieras

Vincent se quitó el traje de Springtrap y lo descompuso un poco por dentro y le echo cables y metales para que los resortes se le encajaran, luego lo echo dentro del traje

Vincent: jajajaja por fin conseguí mi venganza

Freddy se levantó, era difícil por el peso del animatronico pero intento moverse y aprovechó que Vincent ya no tenía el traje que lo protegía y lo ataco con las energías que le quedaban, Foxy hizo lo mismo, después todos se levantaron y agarraron a Vincent

Foxy: moriremos todos aquí –le encaja el garfio del animatronico-

Mangle: yo también quiero ayudar –utiliza la mandíbula de su animatronico para morder a Vincent en la cabeza-

Vincent cayó sangrando al piso, todos lo golpearon aunque ellos mismos se estaban lastimando más al moverse

Por fin Vincent murió

Freddy: -tirado y respirando con dificultad- al menos lo logramos, pero ya no tengo energías para tratar se salir

Foxy: Mangle, sigues con vida?

Mangle: si, pero no creo que sea por mucho, me siento muy mal, ya no siento mi cuerpo

Toy Freddy: estamos triturados, no podremos sobrevivir

Foxy: Mangle te amo –se arrastra a un lado de Mangle y los zorros animatronicos quedan juntos en el piso-

Mangle: yo también te amo Foxy –se desmaya-

Freddy: adiós chicos y gracias.. –se desmaya-

Así pasan unos minutos y todos dejan de moverse

Mientras tanto…

Mike: Jeremy es aquí, este es el local

Jeremy: crees que estén aquí, han pasado 5 días y los chicos no han regresado al orfanato

Mike: esta fue la dirección que conseguimos con la tal Valery, y recuerda que ellos mismos dijeron que querían matar a Vincent

Jeremy: está bien tratemos de entrar

Por la entrada principal no se podía, ni por las ventanas, pero Jeremy encontró una puerta pequeña en un lado del local y esta pudo abrirla a la fuerza

Mike: oh no! –ve el cuerpo de Vincent tirado en un charco de sangre y a los animatronicos

Jeremy: creo que son los animatronicos de la leyenda

Mike: Jeremy ábrelos! Los chicos están aquí

Jeremy: creo que están muertos

Mike: no digas eso, que haremos cuando regrese Scott. ¡Espera hoy regresa Scott!

Jeremy: si los movemos podríamos lastimarlos más, tenemos que llamar a la policía, a la ambulancia, y a los forenses

Mike: y a los bomberos y al ejercito

Jeremy: si hay que llamar a todas las autoridades que se puedan

Luego de un alboroto los animatronicos fueron llevados a un hospital, no querían sacarlos a la fuerza porque no estaban seguros que estuvieran muertos

Scott llegó con Scarlett de su viaje directo al hospital, Jeremy les había llamado para que fueran al hospital y trató de contarles lo que había ocurrido.

Scott: pero que ha pasado?

Mike: lo siento, no pudimos hacer nada, ellos se fueron sin avisar, hasta que se nos hizo extraño no verlos y nos pusimos a investigar

Scott: pero como están mis chicos?

Jeremy: los doctores no nos han dicho nada, pero una enfermera hace rato nos dijo que tuvieron que llamar a unos ingenieros para que desarmaran a los robots por partes para poder sacarlos sin lastimarlos tanto

Scarlett: que hombre tan malvado, como se le ocurrió meterlos en un robot

Scott: tal vez debí decirles la verdad cuando los tuve a todos juntos. Soy un idiota

Scarlett: de que verdad hablas?

Scott: yo sabía sobre su pasado, no es casualidad que haya buscado a los 12 chicos para tenerlos juntos en el orfanato, yo sabía que eran la reencarnación de los animatronicos de hace 50 años. Pero lo que no sabía era que el hombre morado también había reencarnado, y lo peor que lo meti a mi edificio sin saber quién era.

Scarlett: no es tu culpa, además seguro lo hiciste por protegerlos

Scott: solo quería que en esta vida fueran felices. Pero mira lo que han sufrido

Scarlett: hiciste lo mejor que pudiste, solo queda ver si se salvan

Scott: -llorando- ellos son como mis hijos, mis pequeños Freddy, Chica, Bonnie y Foxy los cuidé desde que eran unos niños y los demás también aunque con ellos solo tuve 3 años, la pequeña y traviesa Mangle, la simpática Golden, el inteligente Springtrap, la inocente Bonbon, el tierno Ballon Boy, la mágica Puppet…

Scarlett: Cálmate esperemos que estén bien

Jeremy: sentimos no haberlos podido cuidar bien

Scott: no es culpa suya, yo debí hablarles de eso, tal vez no hubieran querido arreglar el asunto por su cuenta

Pasaron horas y nadie les decía que pasaba con los chicos, Scott preguntaba por ellos y ningún doctor le quería decir nada, había reporteros afuera del hospital esperando una respuesta

Continuara…

Visita mi página de Facebook para dudas y comentarios del Fic

AMLC21 Fanfics


	36. Capitulo 34 Almas resistentes

**Capítulo 34 Almas resistentes**

En el capítulo anterior Scott y los demás esperan noticias de los chicos…

Después de esperar y esperar más tiempo, por fin un doctor salió a buscar a Scott…

Doctor: Señor Cawthon?

Scott: soy yo, que pasa? Como están los chicos?

Doctor: es un caso extraño, ellos están muy graves, físicamente deberían estar muertos, pero por alguna razón no lo están, pero aun así no debemos confiarnos, necesitan donadores de sangre

Scott: cuantos donadores necesita

Doctor: 240 donadores

Scott: queeee! Es demasiado

Mike y Jeremy: nosotros ayudaremos también

Scarlett: yo también, oigan! Ya sé que hacer! –sale del hospital y va con los reporteros- Reporteros! Los chicos están muy mal y necesitan más de 200 donadores de sangre, ayúdenos gente que nos ve en la televisión y nos escucha en el radio, ayuda!

Reportero: ya escucharon ciudadanos, los valientes chicos del orfanato Cawthon necesitan de su apoyo, necesitamos más de 200 donadores pronto

Unos minutos después empezaron a llegar personas que deseaban ayudar, también llegaron 2 hombres con traje negro con blanco

Sebastián: venimos a ayudar al señor Fazbear

Scott: quienes son ustedes?

Jaime: soy Jaime y el mi compañero Sebastián, somos los mayordomos de la mansión Fazbear

Scott: ah ustedes fueron los que llevaron a Freddy cuando era niño al orfanato para que estudiara cierto?

Sebastián: así es, vinimos a ayudarlo

Scott: muchas gracias

Así se reunieron todos los donadores y los doctores y enfermeros trabajaron horas extra para salvarlos. Horas después…

Doctor: señor Scott..

Scott: que pasa?

Doctor: logramos hacer las transfusiones de sangre, los chicos están reaccionando bien, pero aún siguen graves y la mayoría no podrá volver a caminar, tienen las piernas destrozadas. Es increíble que se hayan mantenido con vida tanto tiempo

Scott: muy bien, esos son mis chicos

Más tarde…

Doctor: los jóvenes están despiertos

Scott: en serio! Puedo verlos?

Doctor: claro, adelante

Scott entra al cuarto donde están todos internados

Freddy: Scott! Míranos estamos vivos!

Scott: me alegra que así sea

Mangle: -llorando- ya no podré caminar, no tengo piernas

Foxy: yo tampoco somos unos lisiados

Scott: como se les ocurrió ir a pelear con Vincent

Springtrap: todo es mi culpa

Bonbon: no fue tu culpa, fue de Vincent

Golden: es que es un asesino, y debíamos vengarnos, a propósito, el murió verdad?

Scott: si al fin murió y afortunadamente las cámaras grabaron todo y no los culparan por homicidio

Chica: pero ahora que haremos, ya no podremos caminar

Puppet: si podremos

Todos: cómo?

Puppet: solo que les peguen las piernas y con magia se las curare como hice con el dedo de Mangle hace 3 años. Solo debemos esperar unos días a que recupere mi magia, la gaste toda tratando de mantenernos con vida

Freddy: tú nos mantuviste vivos?

Puppet: así es, no deje que sus almas se liberaran de sus cuerpos, sabía que alguien nos rescataría, así que los hice resistir lo más posible, físicamente estábamos muertos

Bonnie: eres genial Puppet!

Así pasaron semanas, hasta que Puppet los curó a todos, mucha gente gracias a los medios de comunicación dieron más donativos al orfanato y llevaron regalos para los chicos

Scott: Chicos su profesor Arnold quiere hablar con ustedes

Arnold: hola chicos esta semana serán sus exámenes finales, y si quieren prepararemos una graduación

Todos: si muy bien!  
Scott: así es, haremos una graduación para ustedes

Después de la semana de exámenes y de que todos aprobaran la preparatoria…

Scott: los felicito fueron buenos estudiantes, que es lo que quieren para celebrar su graduación?

Freddy: tal vez ir a la playa Scott, nunca hemos ido

Todos: siiiiii!

Scott: está bien, iremos a la playa

Freddy: genial, oigan chicos quiero que me acompañen a un lugar

Scott: nada de meterse en problemas

Todos: está bien Scott –se van-

Freddy: oigan, quiero ir a visitar mi casa

Todos: queee!

Freddy: Scott me dijo que los mayordomos donaron sangre para nosotros, y eso me hizo recordar mi casa, vamos a verla

Y en la casa de Freddy…

Freddy: creo que esta es mi casa

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeee

Golden: pero si esto es una mansión

Foxy: esta es tu casa, es enorme

Freddy: entremos

Sebastián: señor Fazbear, como ha crecido, es un gusto volver a verlo

Jaime: pasen señores, desean algo de beber, o comer

Foxy: yo quiero un vaso de leche con chocolate

Chica: Foxy! No seas descortés, ellos son los mayordomos de Freddy

Jaime: claro que si joven, y no se preocupen, que los amigos de nuestro patrón también son nuestros patrones

Foxy: jeje oiste, y tráigame un pan tostado con nutella

Mangle: yo quiero lo mismo

Golden: oigan que descortesía es esa, miren como se hace, me puede traer un vaso de jugo de naranja natural y un sándwich de jamon por favor?

Sebastian: claro que si señorita

Golden: ven

Mangle: me puede traer lo mismo que le pidió Foxy por favor?

Jaime: claro, jóvenes pidan lo que quieran

Freddy: oh no queremos molestarlos, chicos, vinimos a ver la casa, no a tragar

Foxy: ay no exageres Freddy

Despues estuvieron explorando la casa de Freddy

Bonnie: 27, 28…

Chica: que estas contando?

Bonnie: las habitaciones que tienen vacías, y todas tienen su propio baño

Freddy: ya no recordaba mi casa, creo que ahora que nos vamos a graduar, yo si vendré a vivir a mi casa, Golden quieres venir a vivir conmigo?

Golden: -emocionada- claro que si Freddy!

Chica: bien por ustedes

Freddy: yo prometí no abandonarlos, porque no vienen a vivir conmigo también, como ya vieron hay más que suficientes habitaciones para todos y podemos vivir aquí muy bien

Foxy: yo, vivir en una mansión asi, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado

Mangle: yo menos

Puppet: miren eso, -señala dentro de un cuarto oscuro-

Todos: que pasa?

Puppet: son productos originales de la pizzería Freddy Fazbear Pizza, y miren esos papeles, el local era de tu padre Freddy

Freddy: eso quiere decir que soy el dueño del local

Golden: vaya, y que piensas hacer con él?

Freddy: pondré mi propia pizzería!

Todos: queeeee!

Freddy: por fin tendre mi propia empresa, y además ustedes pueden trabajar ahí, y les pagare mejor que Tom

Foxy: pero yo quiero ser pirata, no trabajare todo el tiempo en una pizzería

Mangle: yo tampoco

Golden: pero pueden vivir con nosotros y trabajar mientras Mangle estudia lo que quiere y consiguen su barco pirata

Foxy: está bien, haremos eso

Freddy: así dejaremos en paz a Scott ahora que es casado

Chica: si, el estará muy contento cuando lo sepa

Más tarde en el orfanato

Scott: Chicos mañana será su festejo de graduación

Freddy: genial, oye Scott queremos decirte algo

Scott: adelante que es?

Golden: después de la graduación nos iremos a vivir a la casa de Freddy!

Scott: pero que!

Freddy: así es, ya nos graduamos de preparatoria y somos mayores de edad, debemos ser independientes como tú nos dijiste Scott

Foxy: así es, todos viviremos en la casota de Freddy, no te alegra Scott?

Scott: ah, sí claro, bien por ustedes –se va triste a su habitación-

Chica: que el pasa a Scott, creí que estaría más contento porque por fin se librara de nosotros como dijo antes

Bonnie: no sé, pero la verdad o extrañare a Scott, él ha sido como nuestro padre

Mangle: pero si lo vendremos a visitar no?

Toy chica: claro que si

Y en la habitación de Scott…

Scarlett: que te pasa Scott?

Scott: los chicos se irán a vivir a otro lado después del viaje de graduación

Scarlett: ya tienen dónde vivir? Que listos son

Scott: vivirán en la mansión de Freddy, es mucho mejor que este viejo edificio, y al fin serán independientes y libres de este orfanato

Scarlett: que bien, así no s invitaran a la casa de Freddy!

Scott: no creo, ellos quieren librarse de mí, lo que quieren es ser libres y que nade les diga que hacer, se irán y se olvidaran de mí y del orfanato – se acuesta-

Scarlett: oh vamos, los chicos te quieren mucho

Scott: todo es mi culpa, yo les dije que debían irse cuando terminaran la preparatoria

Scarlett: entonces de que te quejas

Scott: no creí que lo harían

Al día siguiente…

Continuara…

 **Siento que la historia sea tan larga pero le faltan unos 5 capítulos más o menos**

Visiten mi página de Facebook

AMLC21 Fanfics


	37. Capitulo 35 Locuras en la playa

**Capítulo 35 Locuras en la playa**

Al día siguiente…

Foxy: oigan donde está mi traje de baño

Freddy: tú nunca has tenido traje de baño

Bonnie: el mío está roto de enfrente, y se me vera el…

Springtrap: no queremos que andes enseñando tus miserias, mejor vamos a comprarnos unos

Todos: sii

Y con las chicas…

Golden: hay que empacar nuestros trajes de baño

Chica: el mío ya no me queda

Mangle: yo nunca he tenido un traje de baño

Golden: hay que ir a comprarnos unos

Todos se amontonan en la salida

Freddy: a dónde van?

Golden: a comprarnos un traje de baño

Bonnie: nosotros también

Foxy: ni se te ocurra comprarte algo descarad Mangle

Mangle: pero tiene que ser descarado, es un traje de baño

Scott: que pasa?

Freddy: iremos a comprar trajes de baño

Scott: yo los llevo, también se los comprare a todos

Puppet: genial Scott

Scarlett: yo también necesito uno

Scott: vamos a comprar todo lo que necesitamos para pasarnos un buen día en la playa, oye Scarlett vamos a llevarnos a todo el orfanato a celebrar

Scarlett: iré a avisarles a los niños

Luego en el centro comercial…

Foxy: me gusta este traje de baño con dibujos de anclas

Springtrap: eso es un calzón, tonto

Freddy: ven los trajes de baño están aquí

Mangle: no hay algo más decente, no es más que un sostén y un calzón

Golden: así son

Scarlett: pero es ropa interior

Después de todo eso se fueron a la playa más cercana todos en el camión del orfanato…

Scott: miren hemos llegado, pero hay mucha gente

Scarlett: hay que ir apartando lugar junto al mar

Freddy: Golden y yo nos bajamos a apartar lugares

Chica: Bonnie vamos con ellos

Scott: debemos ir a pagar por adelantado el estacionamiento para tener el lugar seguro, Toy Freddy, puedes conducir el camión mientras Scarlett y yo vamos a pagar? De todas formas no creo que avancen mucho, la fila está muy lenta

Toy Freddy: si yo lo cuido

Springtrap: que aburrido, vámonos Bonbon vamos con Freddy y los demás

Chica: necesitamos más gente para cubrir más espacio

Toy Freddy: esto no avanzara, Foxy, Mangle cuiden el camión y a los niños, igual esto no va a avanzar pronto

Foxy: no te preocupes, si avanza yo lo muevo

Chica: sabes conducir?

Foxy: claro, es como conducir un barco pero con ruedas

Springtrap: vámonos, no creo que tengan que moverse

Pasó más de media hora y no avanzaba la fila

Mangle: me esto aburriendo

Sugar: nosotros también

Foxy: ya se vamos a meternos por otro lado

Mangle: pero Foxy solo hay este estacionamiento

Foxy: pero allá hay mucho espacio

Mangle: está bien, dale

Foxy encendió el camión

Mangle: bien creo que es fácil, el pedal de la derecha es para avanzar, el de la izquierda es para detenerse y la palanca en la R es para irse de reversa, el volante es como un timón de barco

Foxy: bien, marineros avanzaremos

Sugar: yo soy el ayudante capitán Foxy

Mangle: y yo soy la subcapitana

Foxy: vamos pues –pisa el acelerador y se sale de la fila-

Los niños iban felices y Foxy se metió al área de la playa

Mangle: no creo que debamos estar aquí, hay mucha gente

Foxy: pero así tendremos el camión cerca de donde vamos a estar

Freddy: -ve el camión acercarse- ay no, dejaron a Foxy y Mangle solos en el camión con los niños verdad?

Foxy: aquí es bajen las anclas marineros!

Mangle: en el camión se bajan las anclas poniendo la palanca en la P

Foxy: bien, listo bajen todos marineros

Niños: que bien llegamos!

Freddy: Foxy, Mangle, como se les ocurre meterse aquí con el camión

Luego llega Scott

Scott: chicos ya pagamos el estacionamiento y el hotel y… Que hace el camión aquí!

Chica: los tarados de Foxy y Mangle lo trajeron

Mangle: yo no tuve la culpa, Foxy lo condujo hasta aquí

Un guardia de la playa llego con Scott…

Guardia: ese es su camión?

Scott: emm, si lo siento es que…

Guardia: tendrá que esperar, ahora no podrá moverlo hasta que la playa se vacíe

Scott: y cuando será eso

Guardia: pues por lo que veo hasta mañana

Scarlett: no importa, así tendremos todo más rápido

Guardia: y tendrán que pagar una multa por haber metido el camión hasta acá

Scott: si está bien, rayos ya casi no me queda dinero

Scarlett: hay que cancelar las reservaciones del hotel y dormiremos aquí, además los niños pueden dormir en el camión

Scott: buena idea

Freddy: ya vamos a meternos al mar, vamos a ponernos nuestros trajes de baño

Scarlett: oh si, mostrare mi sexy y zuculento cuerpo

Scott: estos chicos te pegaron la locura

Después de ponerse sus trajes de baño…

Foxy: -agarra una toalla- Mangle tapate, no andes así

Freddy: déjala, se ve bien (muy bien)

Foxy: exacto, todo el mundo la vera y su cuerpo solo es mío

Mangle: pero así andan todas

Golden: como me veo Freddy

Freddy: oh Golden que belleza de novia tengo, ves Foxy, a mí me gusta presumir a mi novia

Springtrap: y a mí más –agarra a Bonbon y se pasea por toda la playa con ella-

Foxy: pues yo no tengo mucho que presumir pero…

Mangle: Foxy! Estas insinuando que no estoy bonita!

Foxy: no, lo que quiero decir es que… ah ya que anda como quieras

Se metieron al agua y agarraron una pelota para jugar

Freddy: juguemos Voleibol

Golden: hombres contra mujeres

Scarlett: yo quiero jugar, ven Scott

Scott: está bien (debo convivir los últimos días con los chicos)

Freddy: hay que poner la red que traemos en el camión

Luego de acomodarse y poner la red…

Freddy: bien ahí va –lanza la pelota-

Chica la recibe, y la lanza al lado donde esta Bonnie, pero este no se deja confundir y la regresa, Scarlett la golpea fuerte y le da en la cara a Toy Freddy

Golden: un punto para las mujeres

Todas: muy bien!

Scott: ah si, ahí va

Mangle la recibe y la regresa, Springtrap la golpea fuerte y Bonbon la trata de golpear pero no la alcanza y se cae al agua

Bonbon: auxilio, me ahogo, no sé nadar

Toy Chica: solo párate tonta

Bonbon: es cierto jeje

Freddy: bien un punto para los hombres

Toy chica: bien yo lanzo ahora -lanza la pelota directo hacia Foxy que esta distraído-

Foxy ve al pelota y la golpea, pero la poncha con el garfio

Todos: ay Foxy!

Freddy: debiste quitarte el garfio antes de jugar

Foxy: jejeje lo siento, iré a comprar otra pelota nueva

Mangle: voy contigo

Scott: ah esto tardara, bien hagamos otra cosa mientras llegan, vamos a comer no?

Chica: traje, ensaladas y haremos carne asada, Bonnie ayúdame a prender una fogata para asar la carne

Mientras Foxy y Mangle en los puestos de la playa

Mangle: mira compremos esta

Foxy: de acuerdo, oye mira eso, es una cama flotante, y si compramos una de esas también

Mangle: si comprémosla

Luego regresaron con la pelota nueva

Scott: que milagro! No hicieron desastre

Foxy: oye Scott tampoco somos unos idiotas, miren lo que compramos, asi podemos relajarnos en el agua

Chica: Bonnie yo quiero una

Golden: yo también Freddy

Scott: bien que todos los hombres les compren una cama inflable a sus mujeres, ahorita regreso con la tuya Scar

Foxy: jeje supongo que esta será para ti Mangle

Mangle: qué bien! Vamos a jugar con ella

Mientras Chica cocinaba Foxy y Mangle estaban en el agua con su cama inflable

Mangle: esto es tan relajante, ahora paséame por allá Foxy

Foxy: no podemos alejarnos tanto, nos podemos perder pirata y no traemos barco

Mangle: la cama es mi barco

Foxy: oye ya me toca paseo a mi, llevo mucho paseándote

Mangle: está bien, sube

Foxy se subió a la cama y Mangle lo empujaba para que se paseara

Chica: -gritando- Mangle sabes dónde está la pimienta?

Mangle: creo que está en… espera voy a buscarla, Foxy espérame aquí

Foxy: -relajado- si está bien

Mangle fue a buscar la pimienta pero no la encontraba

Mangle: es esta Chica?

Chica: no eso es orégano, no puedo creer que no sepas distinguir las especias básicas

Mangle: es esto

Chica: eso es canela

Mangle: no se cual es

Chica: mira yo la busco vete de aquí

Mangle: iré a buscar a Foxy – Foxy! Donde estas

Mangle no sabía dónde estaba Foxy, ella lo había dejado en la cama inflable y no lo encontraba, después de nadar un rato Mangle encontró un tiburón con la cama inflable entre los dientes. Mangle nadó huyendo rápido y llego a la orilla

Mangle: -llorando- un tiburón se comió a Foxy!

Todos: queee!

Scott: pero cómo es posible?

Mangle: -triste y llorando- allá está el tiburón

Bonbon: es cierto, ya no me meteré al agua

Scarlett: ay no, pobre Foxy

Mangle: me quede viuda antes del matrimonio –se hace bolita en el piso-

Freddy: noo porqueee!

Puppet: -leyendo- ya cállense, Foxy no está muerto

Mangle: tu como sabes

Puppet: hice un hechizo con todos para saber si están muertos, y Foxy no lo esta

Mangle: entonces debe seguir en el estómago del tiburón –se echa al agua-

Luego llega Foxy

Foxy: a donde va Mangle? Y quien poncho nuestra cama inflable?

Bonbon: oh no, Mangle fue con un tiburón!

Foxy: que! Ahí voy Mangle no te preocupes! –Salta al agua-

Toy Freddy: oye Springtrap, cuando les dirás que es un delfín y no un tiburón

Springtrap: deja que lo descubran ellos

Continuara…

Visiten mi página de Facebook

AMLC21 Fanfics


	38. Capitulo 36 Locuras en la playa 2

**Capítulo 36 Locuras en la playa 2**

Mangle: -con el tiburón- maldito tiburón escupe a mi Foxy –lo golpea- escúpelo –le abre el hocico y mete su cabeza dentro-

Foxy: oh no, el tiburón está mordiendo la cabeza de Mangle, Suéltala maldito! –le encaja el garfio-

Mangle: Foxy estas bien?

Foxy: si y tú?

Mangle: si –lo abraza- pensé que el tiburón te había comido

Foxy: pero estas loca, como te atreves a meter la cabeza en un tiburón

Mangle: oye Foxy creo que lo mataste

Foxy: jejeje me lo llevare de trofeo –carga al tiburón-

Luego llegan a la orilla

Foxy: jeje miren lo que pesque

Chica: eres un salvaje, como te atreves a matar a un indefenso delfín

Foxy: delfín? Pensé que era un tiburón

Mangle: yo también

Springtrap: son unos idiotas

Guardia: está prohibido maltratar a los delfines, tendrán otra multa por eso

Foxy: jeje lo siento

Más tarde…

Chica: ya está la comida!

Todos se sentaron a comer tranquilamente, los niños se sentaron con Foxy y Mangle para que les contaran historias, Sugar era el más atento

Foxy: y vencimos a los 450 barcos de los enemigos y nos quedamos con todos los tesoros

Un niño levanto la mano

Mangle: que pasa?

Niño: pero que hicieron con los tesoros, no deberían ser ricos entonces

Mangle: si lo somos, pero le compramos la casa a nuestro amigo Freddy para vivir todos

Después de comer…

Foxy: vamos a jugar en el agua otra vez

Chica: no se pueden meter al agua después de comer, deben esperar 1 hora

Foxy: porque?

Chica: porque así debe ser, vayan a caminar por ahí en lo que pasa la hora, yo ire a caminar con Bonnie, no se metan al agua

Mangle: que haremos ahora?

Foxy: mira allá rentan botes de motor (lanchas) y si rentamos una

Mangle: mejor rentemos 2 y jugamos a que somos piratas y llevamos a los niños para que sean la tripulación

Foxy: bien seremos tripulaciones enemigas, y por qué pelearemos?

Mangle: ya se, ven

Mangle fue al camión y encuentra una caja con joyas que Freddy le regalo a Golden

Foxy: muy bien, esta caja será el tesoro

Mangle: hay que decirle a alguien que lo esconda y nosotros lo buscaremos, el primero que llegue con el tesoro aquí gana

Foxy: muy bien, vamos a decirle a Sugar que lo esconda

Mangle: Sugar necesitamos que ocultes este tesoro, haremos un juego de piratas

Sugar: muy bien (ya se dónde lo esconderé) –sale corriendo-

Scarlett: hola Sugar

Sugar: tía Scarlett puedes llevarme en una lancha a aquella isla que se ve allá

Scarlett: si claro vamos

Después de esconderlo Sugar hizo los mapas y se los llevó a Foxy y a Mangle

Foxy: muy bien, niños quienes quieren ser de mi tripulación?

Varios niños levantaron la mano y se fueron con él, los otros prefirieron irse con Mangle, Sugar no podía irse con ninguno o sería trampa

Foxy: bien marineros, eleven las anclas que nos vamos a buscar el tesoro

Mangle: vamos marineros, le ganaremos a Foxy y su tripulación

Siguieron el mapa y llegaron a la isla que estaba enfrente, todos bajaron a buscar el tesoro

Foxy: sepárense y busquen, el tesoro debe estar por aquí

Mangle: recuerden buscar bajo tierra también chicos

Un rato después Foxy encontró la caja y salió corriendo a su bote

Mangle: maldito Foxy ya lo encontró –se sube a su bote y va tras Foxy-

Niños: oigan no nos dejen!

Mangle: rayos no tengo cañones para atacar… ya se –aumenta la velocidad del bote y se estrella con el de Foxy-

Foxy: arrrg con que esas tenemos eh pirata Mangle –le da reversa y se estrella de nuevo contra el bote de Mangle, los botes se estaban maltratando mucho por los golpes y se descompusieron.

Foxy: demonios se han descompuesto y nos quedamos en medio del mar

Mangle: y dejamos a la tripulación allá en la isla

Foxy: pues me iré nadando con el tesoro y ganare

Mangle: no si yo lo admito –le brinca encima-

Foxy: -tumbado en el asiento del bote- hey bájate pirata –la agarra y cambian de lugares, ahora Foxy está arriba de ella-

Mangle: -trata de liberarse pero es más fuerte- rayos no puedo salir

Foxy: jeje no puedes contra mi fuerza –la besa en la boca-

Mangle: jeje no, creo que no podre, pero tendrás que mantenerte así o podré huir y no llegaras a la meta con el tesoro

 _ **Un poco de Lemon no hará daño**_

Foxy: entonces voy a hacer que te canses para que no puedas moverte –la empieza a besar en el cuello-

Mangle: oye Foxy, estamos en medio del océano con 2 botes descompuestos, no creo que sea un buen lugar para hacer esto

Foxy: -deja la caja en una orilla del bote- claro que lo es, nadie nos está viendo, además te ves tan linda en traje de baño que ya no aguanto –la besa del cuello mientras le acaricia las piernas…

Mangle: basta Foxy! Jeje –se relaja- está bien continua así…

Foxy: por fin puedo tocarte, hace mucho que no te tenia conmigo –le quita el traje de baño y comienza a lamer lentamente sus pechos y a succionar sus pezones-

Mangle: aahh Foxy! -Agarra la mano de Foxy y la pone en la entrada de su vagina-

Foxy: no tan rápido mi pirata salvaje – baja lentamente deslizando su lengua sobre la piel de Mangle hasta que llega a su clítoris donde hunde su húmeda y caliente lengua-

Mangle siente una ola de placer al sentir la lengua de Foxy en sus partes más íntimas y comienza a gemir fuertemente

Foxy: me encanta que seas tan escandalosa –abre más sus piernas y experimenta con su lengua moviéndola en círculos rápidamente y luego lento

Mangle: ah basta joder no me hagas sufrir así termina de una vez

Foxy: jeje no lo hare

Mangle: entonces es mi turno de jugar –se levanta y tumba a Foxy y le quita el traje de baño

Mangle: te demostrare que desesperante es esto –comienza chupando la punta del pene de Foxy-

Foxy: rayos Mangle quien te enseño esto? Se siente muy bien

Mangle: Golden

Foxy: debí imaginármelo

Mangle siguió succionando y cada vez lo introducía más profundo en su boca, Foxy estaba gimiendo casi tan fuerte como lo hace Mangle, ella jugaba también con su lengua, pasándola por los lados y por la punta, Foxy estaba a punto de estallar por la sensación

Foxy: ahhh joder ya está bien, terminemos esto de una vez –se levanta y abre las piernas de Mangle para penetrar en ella-

Foxy fue tan brusco que Mangle dio un grito cuando entro, pero luego se relajó y comenzó a disfrutar

Mangle: oh si Foxy! Mas fuerte! Más rápido!

 _ **Fin del Lemon XD**_

Mientras tanto…

Scott: donde están los niños, ya se está oscureciendo y no han llegado

Scarlett: tampoco Foxy y Mangle han llegado

Scott: tenías que mencionarlos, seguro ellos tienen algo que ver

Sugar: deben seguir en la isla

Luego Scott y Scarlett agarraron unos botes para ir por los niños y de paso vieron a Foxy y Mangle y vieron lo que estaban haciendo

Scott: ay estos chicos sucios, pero van a ver…

Scarlett: déjalos, vamos por los niños

Luego de ir por los niños…

Bonnie: y Mangle y Foxy?

Scott: estaban de sucios en medio del mar, así que no creo que regresen hasta en la noche

Más tarde…

Foxy: ah ahora el cansado soy yo

Mangle: ya está oscuro, como volveremos

Foxy: tratare de arreglar los botes

Mangle: estas seguro de que sabes cómo?

Foxy: pues no

Mangle: yo lo hago, después de todo quiero ser ingeniera náutica, debo saber cómo funcionan los transportes marítimos

Tiempo después regresaron con los botes a la playa

Foxy: jeje lo logramos, eres buena con esto de las reparaciones

Mangle: oh no olvidamos a los niños

Scott: hey par de zorros pervertidos, los niños están aquí, ah y por cierto vimos lo que estaban haciendo en medio del mar

Foxy: jeje es que… Oye Mangle y el tesoro?

Mangle: no lo sé, tú lo tenías

Scott: de que tesoro están hablando?

Golden: -gritando- me han robado!

Foxy: ay no!

Freddy: que pasa Golden?

Golden: no encuentro mi caja de joyas

Mangle: ejem jejeje que mal

Sugar: los piratas Foxy y Mangle lo tienen, era el tesoro

Golden: queee! Quiero mis joyas ahora mismo

Foxy: es que no sabemos dónde quedo

Mangle: creo que se cayó al agua, recuera que lo pusiste en la orilla del bote

Foxy: es cierto y con los movimientos, seguro se cayó

Golden: quiero que recuperen mis joyas!

Freddy: pagaran las joyas

Mangle: vamos Foxy tal vez con un equipo de buceo podamos…

Scott: no! Ustedes ya no se moverán de aquí…

Guardia: disculpen, los jóvenes se tardaron demasiado con la renta de los botes y además miren todos los golpes que tienen, les cobraremos doble multa

Scott: más multas!

Scarlett: cálmate, todavía nos queda dinero

Golden: mis joyas –llorando-

Freddy: cálmate ya te comprare otras, ah pero de todas formas los zorros tendrán que pagarlas

Así llego la noche, los chicos hicieron una fogata y se reunieron todos, los niños estaban durmiendo en el camión…

Foxy: que bien bombones quemados!

Mangle: siiii!

Chica: ha sido un buen día, claro a pesar de los desastres de Foxy y Mangle

Scott: chicos, ahora que estamos reunidos quisiera decirles que..

Toy chica: ay Mangle, porque me aventaste un bombón caliente!

Freddy: ay te hablan Springtrap que Bonbon está caliente

Springtrap: cállate sucio

Scarlett: silencio que Scott va a hablar

Scott: gracias, bien solo quería decirles que…

Bonnie: -con la guitarra- oigan y si cantamos la canción de la hoguera?

Scott: bien solo quería…

Foxy: miau – mia –mia-miau-miau

Mangle: miau miau mia mia miau

Springtrap: miau, miau, miau miau miau miau

(Nota solo lo entenderán si han visto un capítulo de Bob esponja donde se convierten en caracoles)

Freddy: porque les sigues el juego Springtrap?

Springtrap: no sé, siempre quise hacerlo

Scott: bien pues en vista que nadie quiere escuchar lo que les iba a decir me voy a dormir

Toy Freddy: no te enojes ya sabes lo retrasados que son Mangle y Foxy

Scott: no, no estoy enojado, después les diré esto, disfruten su celebración –se va a acostar-

Chica: Felicidades chicos ahora no sabremos que quería decirnos Scott

Bonnie: seguro nos diría algo de nuestros calcetines, hace mucho que no nos da el sermón de los calcetines.

Continuara…

Visiten mi página de Facebook

AMLC21 Fanfics


	39. Capitulo 37 La despedida

**Capítulo 37 La despedida**

 **Este es el último capítulo de esta loca historia, habrá un epilogo pero este lo subiré aparte**

Después de pasar una noche reunidos en la fogata todos se fueron a dormir. Al día siguiente…

Scott: ah que bien dormí, y ustedes chicos…Chicos

Todos estaban metidos en el agua gritando como locos

Chica: auxilio! Nuestro camión y los niños se están hundiendo

Scott: queee! Porque no me despertaron

Freddy: no queríamos molestarte

Foxy: vamos Mangle es hora de salvar a la tripulación –se echa al agua-

Mangle: si capitán Foxy! –También se lanza al agua-

Scott: no vayan, solo empeoraran las cosas

Scarlett: déjalos, de todas formas no te harán caso

Foxy y Mangle llegaron al camión

Foxy: cómo es que llego el camión hasta aquí?

Mangle: pues seguro la marea subió y lo arrastro hasta aquí

Sugar: auxilio! El agua está entrando y nos ahogaremos, ya cubrió todos los asientos

Foxy: vamos, hay que romper la puerta

Mangle: no, va a entrar más agua, mejor hay que sacarlos por la escotilla de emergencia que hay arriba del camión –se sube a la parte de arriba del camión-

Foxy: está bien -sube-

Mangle: debemos romper esta escotilla para sacar a los niños pronto, ahí vienen unas olas y nos van a arrastrar más lejos

Foxy: -rompe la escotilla- ya está, salgan de ahí

Mangle: bien hecho

Foxy: rápido vengan

Luego llegan todos abajo del camión, algunos no se pueden acercar tanto porque no saben nadar

Mangle: acérquense más para pasarles a los niños y que los lleven a la orilla

Foxy y Mangle sacaron a todos los niños y los demás los llevaron a un lugar seguro

Scott: bájense de ahí ya, las olas se están poniendo muy fuertes

Todos se alejaron pronto excepto Foxy y Mangle que querían rescatar cosas del camión

Freddy: Mangle y Foxy no han salido!

Una ola de unos 20 metros de altura golpeo al camión, después de eso no hubo rastros del camión, de Foxy ni de Mangle

Todos: nooooo!

Pasaron horas, y los salvavidas del lugar no encontraban nada

Scott: nooo porqueee!

Scarlett: al menos murieron siendo unos honorables y valientes piratas, y salvaron muchas vidas

Freddy: nooo mis amigos!

Sugar: no es verdad, los piratas Mangle y Foxy no pueden morir en el mar, son los mejores piratas!

Puppet: lo siento, perdí la conexión con ellos, no puedo saber si están vivos o muertos

Golden: porque! Porque nos pasa lo peor a nosotros

Después de mucho investigar, nadie pudo encontrar nada más que el camión hundido en el fondo, pero no a Foxy ni Mangle

Guardia: lo siento mucho señor Scott, pero no los encontramos

Scarlett: vamos Scott debemos volver, tenemos que encargarnos de los niños también

Freddy: yo no me iré hasta que tenga noticias de ellos

Golden: yo tampoco

Todos: no nos iremos!

Scott: -triste- no podemos hacer más, debemos regresar

Todos regresaron, estaban muy tristes por la desaparición y posible muerte de sus amigos, los encargados de la playa prometieron seguir buscando y avisar a Scott si los encontraban

En el orfanato…

Golden: Freddy debemos ir a dormir, hemos estado aquí despiertos mucho tiempo, ya son las 2 de la mañana

Freddy: no puedo dormir, es raro no tenerlos aquí, haciendo desastres

Chica: -llorando- al menos deberíamos honrar su muerte, al haber salvado a los niños, ayúdenme a hacerles un altar de muertos

Pusieron cajas con manteles de colores, las fotos de Foxy y Mangle, velas, flores, comida que a ellos les gustaba y su colección de barcos en el altar

Freddy: bien, creo que deberíamos decir algunas palabras

Golden: ellos fueron unos buenos amigos –llora-

Chica: eran los que le daban diversión a nuestra vida

Bonnie: sin ellos ni siquiera estaríamos vivos, fueron de gran ayuda en la primer batalla contra Vincent

Freddy: Foxy era uno de mis mejores amigos –llorando-

Toy chica: Mangle siempre fue una buena amiga

Bonbon: si, al menos sus últimos días valieron la pena, y murieron en el mar como unos héroes

Springtrap: fueron unos piratas muy valientes

Puppet: que sus almas descansen en paz

Todos hicieron un minuto de silencio y se fueron a sus dormitorios

Unas horas después Freddy escuchó unos ruidos abajo y despertó a los demás, y las chicas también salieron

Golden: ustedes también oyeron eso?

Freddy: si bajemos con cuidado, no vayan a ser ladrones

Bajaron a ver qué pasaba, y solo veían sombras

Bonbon: son fantasmas!

Springtrap: no seas ignorante Bonbon los fantasmas no existen

Puppet: claro que existen!

Ballon Boy: son dos ladrones

Una de las sombras tira un plato del altar al suelo, la otra sombra le hace señas y al parecer están saqueando la comida del altar

Freddy: -gritando con una escoba en la mano- alto ahí ladrones dejen el altar de nuestros amigos

Chica: -prende la luz- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh

Todos: aaaaah

Foxy y Mangle: aaaaahh!

Foxy: que les pasa?

Bonbon: son zombis!

Bonnie: -con una escoba- mueran zombis! –les pega-

Mangle: oigan porque nos pegan!

Foxy: todavía que se atreven a dejarnos en la playa y ahora no nos dejan comer en paz

Mangle: además esto es para nosotros no? Tienen nuestras fotos aquí

Freddy: oh chicos creímos que estaban muertos

Scott: que es todo ese escándalo!

Scarlett: Zombis!

Foxy: que no somos zombis

Scott: Chicos! –va a abrazarlos- están vivos!

Scarlett: si es genial, son más difíciles de matar que una cucaracha voladora

Mangle: jeje no sé si alegrarme o enojarme por eso

Freddy: pero como le hicieron! Solo vimos que la ola golpeo el camión y luego desaparecieron

Foxy: ah después de eso fuimos arrastrados a la parte trasera de la isla donde Sugar esondio el tesoro y cuando despertamos encontramos algo genial!

Mangle: oh si, somos tan felices!

Scott: pues que encontraron?

Foxy: encontramos un barco pirata!

Mangle: y cuando nos subimos al barco encontramos un tesoro!

Foxy: si miren –les muestra una caja de madera llena de monedas de oro y joyas

Todos: órale!

Mangle: toma Golden, tus joyas, -le da algunas joyas de la caja- por las que perdimos en el mar

Golden: oh Mangle –la abraza- lo mejor es que están vivos

Freddy: es genial Foxy, ahora si podrán ser piratas!

Foxy: si, pero esperare a que Mangle estudie, asi que nos iremos a tu casa no Freddy?

Freddy: claro chicos, viviremos juntos mientras Mangle se convierte en ingeniera

Mangle: si por fin seremos piratas!

Scott: y donde dejaron el barco?

Mangle: lo dejamos anclado en el puerto cercano a la ciudad

Bonnie: a ver cuándo nos dan un paseo

Freddy: oigan, mañana empezaremos a empacar para irnos a mi casa

Todos: si

Scott: oigan, yo solo quisiera decirles que…

Bonnie: ya no debes preocuparte por los calcetines Scott, ya te libraras de nosotros

Scott: pero no iba..

Scarlett: tengo sueño, mañana les dices todo lo que quieras

Toy Freddy: si vamos a dormir

Al día siguiente…

Freddy: ya tienen listas las maletas chicos?

Todos: si!

Scott: oigan, ya se van tan pronto

Freddy: si ya tenemos todo listo, además queremos que tu y Scarlett descansen de nosotros

Scott: solo quiero decirles que los extrañare mucho

Todos: queee!

Scott: ustedes han sido como mis hijos, y quiero que sean los chicos más felices y exitosos del mundo. Freddy, eres un gran líder, estoy seguro que serás un buen empresario, igual tu Golden, saben cómo controlar muchas situaciones. Bonnie, eres el mejor músico que conozco, claro, igual que Bonbon, siempre seguiré sus éxitos musicales. Chica, nunca había comido nada mas delicioso que lo que tu cocinas, eres una gran chef. Toy Chica, tus postres son los mejores del mundo, aquí has aprendido además de mejorar en tus postres a ser una mejor compañera y amiga. Springtrap, eres muy inteligente y apuesto a que serás muy exitoso en la computación, además demostraste ser un buen amigo. Puppet, te has desarrollado mucho como maga, debes ser una de las mejores magas del mundo. Ballon Boy, eres un chico muy simpático y buen amigo, seguro cumplirás todos tus sueños. Toy Freddy, tienes talento natural para las motocicletas, y además podrías ser un buen líder también. Ah pequeña y desastrosa Mangle, eres la chica más valiente que he conocido, además eres inteligente, seguro lograras todo lo que deseas. Y mi pequeño Foxy, gracias a ti decidí fundar el orfanato, eres el chico más valiente, fuerte y además tienes un buen corazón, a pesar de ser un desastre estoy muy orgulloso de ti, y de todos ustedes.

Todos: -llorando- Scott! –Abrazan a Scott-

Scarlett: -llorando- oh que lindo momento!

Freddy: no te preocupes, además te visitaremos todos los días

Scott: de verdad? Siempre serán bienvenidos a su hogar, "El orfanato Cawthon, hogar para chicos especiales y valientes como ustedes"

Todos: muy bien viva el orfanato Cawthon!

 _ **Fin**_

 **Y este fue el capítulo Final, pero falta el epilogo, que será en un capítulo aparte.**

Visiten mi página de Facebook

AMLC21 Fanfics


	40. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

Han pasado 10 años…

En una oficina grande y espaciosa llena de barcos y planos por todos lados, entra una joven con su jefa

Secretaria Marina: ingeniera, la busca su familia

Mangle: si muy bien, dígales que pasen. Marina aquí tienes los planos del casco para la nueva embarcación, recuerden hacer los pedidos del material que les encargué

Marina: si jefa!

Mangle: ah claro, tómese una semana de vacaciones, no vendré a la oficina, me iré de misión pirata jeje. Nos vemos después

Marina: gracias jefa, ahorita hago pasar a su esposo

Entra Foxy a la oficina de la mano de un niño de unos 4 años, de cabello rojo y orejas iguales a las de Foxy y un endoesqueleto en la espalda como Mangle

Foxy: ya terminaste, hoy vamos a ir a casa de Freddy a celebrar el cumpleaños de su hijo Fred

Mangle: si ya voy

Slay: mamá quiero un garfio como mi papá

Mangle: no hasta que seas priata, además debes cortarte la mano y eso te va a doler

Foxy: jeje algún día podrás usar un garfio hijo –le acaricia la cabeza- vámonos Mangle, yo conduzco

Mangle: si está bien solo recuerda que el auto no tiene anclas para frenar

Mientras tanto en casa de Freddy…

Golden: hijo ya arréglate que pronto llegaran tus amigos a la fiesta

Fred: si mamá ya quiero que lleguen todos para mostrarles mis regalos

Freddy: Golden, contrataste los juegos mecánicos?

Golden: si ya están instalándolos en el patio de atrás

Springtrap: hola Freddy

Freddy: hola Springtrap, Bonbon, pásenle

Plushtrap: puedo ir a jugar con Fred papá?

Springtrap: si ve

Bonnie: ya llego por quien lloraban!

Freddy: Bonnie, Chica entren, pero que niñas más bonitas tienes Bonnie

Chica: claro se parecen a mí aunque sacaron las orejas de Bonnie

Benny: y yo que tío Freddy?

Freddy: jeje claro eres un conejito muy guapo

Fred: oye ven a jugar con nosotros

Toy Freddy: hola chicos llegamos temprano

Golden: está bien, aún faltan Puppet y Ballon Boy y también Foxy y Mangle pero ya sabes que estaba en la oficina, así que apenas deben venir en camino

Fred: Frida ven a jugar con nosotros

Frida: ya voy, mamá iré a jugar con los chicos

Toy Chica: si está bien

Mangle: ay Foxy te dije que tuvieras más cuidado al conducir, ya nos cobraron otra multa

Freddy: jeje no dejas de ser un desastre verdad Foxy

Foxy: hey chicos como les va a todos?

Freddy: bien, mi pizzería va mejorando, ya tengo más de 50 sucursales en el país

Golden: si tenemos mucho dinero ahora

Bonnie: yo sigo cobrando mucho dinero por nuestro último disco, además Bonbon y yo estamos trabajando en un dueto de guitarristas

Toy Freddy: yo forme una banda de motociclistas que hacemos espectáculos y acrobacias

Toy Chica: yo puse una pastelería y me va muy bien

Chica: yo me converti en chef profesional de un restaurante muy elegante

Springtrap: yo soy el jefe de ingenieros de sistemas en una empresa importante

Mangle: y Puppet y Ballon boy?

Luego aparecen en medio del jardín

Puppet: llegamos!

Foxy: Puppet, Ballon Boy como les ha ido?

Ballon Boy: muy bien, tengo una empresa que promociona y da publicidad en globos aerostáticos

Puppet: yo estoy en el ministerio de magia

Freddy: y su hijo Harry?

Puppet: seguro se volvió invisible de nuevo para hacer bromas

Harry: buuuu soy un fantasma!

Foxy: jeje aquí estas niño bromista

Slay: a mí no me asustaste Harry

Harry: -se hace visible- vamos a jugar con los demás

Mangle: hola Chica, como te va con tus gemelas?

Chica: muy bien jeje, Bonnie es el que se encarga de cuidarlas el mayor tiempo, además que Benny también ayuda mucho, se distrae conmigo en la cocina, tal vez de grande sea chef como yo

Bonnie: ah pero mis hijas serán rockeras como su padre

Chica: Ivon y Bonica no serán unas locas como tú, a ellas les gusta más la música clásica

Bonnie: a Ivon si, pero a Bonica si le gusta el rock

Foxy: jeje solo son unas bebés de 2 años como pueden saber que les gusta

Springtrap: pues mi hijo Plush ya esta demostrando talento para la computación

Foxy: ah si, pues Slay ya quiere ser pirata y quiere un garfio

Freddy: bien ya, cálmense

Fred: -gritando- papá!

Freddy: que pasa hijo?

Fred: Slay tiro el pastel!

Freddy: quee! Tenía que ser el hijo de Foxy y Mangle

Slay: es que estaba jugando y el pastel estaba ahí, y… Fue un accidente

Foxy: jeje no te preocupes hijo, a nosotros nos persiguen los desastres

Mangle: pagaremos el pastel

Toy Chica: ah yo les hago uno enseguida

Scott: hola chicos!

Todos: Scott!

Freddy: que bueno que viniste, y tu hijo?

Scott: ahí viene con Scarlett

Scarlett: hola a todos

Manolo: hola

Freddy: cuanto has crecido Manolo

Scott: claro ya tiene 8 años y cuantos años cumple tu hijo?

Golden: cumple 5 años

Scott: que le paso a Slay? Porque esta todo lleno de pastel?

Mangle: tiro el pastel

Scott: es igualito a sus padres jaja

Golden: bien pues diviértanse niños

Afuera del patio, un niño de 10 años estaba viendo a todos divirtiéndose, sentía algo de odio y envidia por no poder estar ahí dentro

Puppet: -se acerca al niño- pasa niño, te llamas Vincent no?

Todos: queee!

Puppet reunió a todos en la sala

Puppet: él es la reencarnación de Vincent, no dejare que se convierta en asesino, hay que darle cariño y una buena vida para que no piense en asesinar. Además es solo un niño, seguro ni siquiera sabe que es reencarnación del hombre morado

Freddy: está bien que entre a la fiesta

Scott: oye niño tienes padres?

Vincent: no, vivo solo

Scarlett: oh pobrecito, quédate con nosotros, te adoptaremos y serás hermano de Manolo

Vincent: porque me cuidaran?

Scott: porque los niños merecen una buena vida

Manolo: ven a jugar con nosotros Vincent

Vincent: eh si está bien

Foxy: te estamos vigilando niño

Mangle: Foxy no seas así, es un niño indefenso

Luego llega Sugar que ya tiene 20 años con su nueva novia

Sugar: hola chicos gracias por invitarme

Marina: jefa Mangle!

Mangle: Marina! Eres la novia de Sugar!

Foxy: jeje Sugar es novio de la secretaria de Mangle

Marina: oh que vergüenza, no sabía que Sugar era amigo de ustedes

Foxy: jeje pues bienvenidos a la fiesta

Freddy: miren ya acabaron de instalar los juegos mecánicos

Foxy: vamos Mangle subamos a los juegos como en los viejos tiempos

Mangle: si

Scott: no cambian ustedes jaja

Slay: vamos Papá y Mamá subamos todos!

Manolo: subamos Vincent

Vincent: si

Luego llegaron Mike y Jeremy a la fiesta

Freddy: hola!

Mike: Freddy, Scott, hola

Foxy: y su hijo?

Jeremy: aquí viene

Niños: Fritz vamos a los juegos

Fritz: sí que bien

Golden: oye Mike y no le hacen bulling a Fritz por ser hijo de gays?

Jeremy: no, él sabe defenderse

Golden: y me imagino que Mike es el uke no?

Freddy: oye no es momento de hablar de eso, los niños están aquí

Scott: afortunadamente nosotros dejamos que adoptaran un niño del orfanato, otros lugares no lo hubieran permitido

Todos se divirtieron mucho, y asi todos tuvieron una buena vida, tuvieron mas hijos y vivieron felices…

100 años despues…

Un hombre con un niño de 4 años toca la puerta de un edificio viejo. El niño tiene cabello café, orejas de zorro y ojos amarillos. Una mujer abre la puerta del edificio…

Azuki Cawthon: que se le ofrece señor?

Hombre: encontré a este niño en la carretera, al parecer se salvó de un accidente pero sus padres murieron, puedo dejarlo aquí?

Azuki: claro, este es el orfanato Cawthon, lugar para niños y adolescentes sin hogar, pasa pequeño, cómo te llamas?

Niño: -llorando- me llamo Foxy Fazbear-

Azuki volteo a ver una fotografía que estaba colgada en la entrada del edificio, era del fundador del orfanato, su bisabuelo Scott Cawthon, acompañado de 12 chicos, y algunos de ellos tenían rasgos muy parecidos a ese niño, además el apellido le resultaba familiar

Azuki: pasa pequeño Foxy, aquí te educaras y te divertirás

El niño fue a su nuevo dormitorio, ha sufrido mucho pero esa listo para lo que le espera en el orfanato Cawthon, el lugar donde sus antepasados vivieron momentos felices, difíciles y sobre todo divertidos.

 _ **Fin**_

 **Y así termina esta historia, siento que haya sido muy larga pero estoy orgullosa de este Fic. Gracias a todos los lectores que siguieron mi Fanfic y recuerden que tengo más Fics nuevos, y próximamente habrá un capítulo especial de día de San Valentín. (Habrá sorteo en la página de Facebook) Dejen review o visiten la página para participar y ser parte del capítulo del 14 de febrero. También probablemente haya capítulos de la misma serie, algo así como crónicas. Mi siguientes proyectos son continuar el Fic de "La vida es cruel" y estoy trabajando en uno de Sakura Card captors. Espero y continúen leyendo mis demás historias. Y si visitan mi página de Facebook recuerden darle like y comentar**

 **Página de Facebook AMLC21 Fanfics**


	41. Aviso super importante

PORQUE LA GENTE LO PIDIO (BUENO FUERON SOLO 2 PERSONAS) HABRÁ CONTINUACIÓN DE FNAF LOCURAS EN EL ORFANATO CAWTHON, LA HISTORIA SE LLAMARÁ LA VIDA DESPUÉS DEL ORFANATO CAWTHON, YA ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO EL BORRADOR DE LA HISTORIA, PRONTO VOLVEREMOS A VER TODO LO QUE PASÓ ANTES DEL EPÍLOGO, JUSTO DESPUES DE HABERSE IDO DEL ORFANATO

LOS CHICOS HABRAN MADURADO? TENDRAN UNA VIDA TRANQUILA AHORA O SE METERAN EN MAS PROBLEMAS... SOLO POR FANFICTION CON AMLC21 XD

BIEN ESTEN PENDIENTES A LA ACTUALIZACION, AUN ASI YO AVISARE CON OTRO AVISO AQUI

GRACIAS POR SU ATENCION :)


	42. Super aviso!

Foxy: Mira Mangle un micrófono!

Mangle: aaaaaaaaah si! jeje lo puso Freddy, seguro se pondrá a cantar

Foxy: probando... uno...dos...tres... probando

Freddy: -enojado- Oigan! dejen eso ahi, que no ven que daré un aviso!

Mangle: ay esta bien, que sera el aviso

Freddy: AMLC21 estará trabajando en los fics de " La vida después del orfanato Cawthon" y en otro nuevo Fic de Undertale

Foxy: y nosotros que! ya nos van a cambiar por otro videojuego! Undertale!

Mangle: -llorando- nooooooooooo esto no puede estar pasando, nosotros somos los protagonistas principales de las historias de AMLC21

Freddy: tranquilos, no nos van a abandonar, seguirán con nuestra historia de " La vida después del orfanato Cawthon", ademas si desean otra historia de Foxy x Mangle pueden pedirla.

YO: ya tengo preparada una historia de Foxangle para después, pero quiero avanzar a mi nueva historia y a la de " La vida después del orfanato Cawthon" asi que sigan leyendo mis historias.

Foxy: jeje no puedo perder protagonismo, soy Foxy el pirata, y todos me quieren

Mangle: a mi también

Freddy: ya váyanse pues, que Chica debe estarlos buscando para que saquen la basura...

Foxy y Mangle: la basura!... (Próximamente en Mini historias XD)


	43. Horarios de 27 jun al 3 julio

**Hola Humanos!**

 **Para los que aun no esten enterados, hay citas con los personajes de la serie Locuras en el orfanato, estan en el fic que se llama CITAS.**

 **Este es el horario de las citas y capitulos de esta semana...**

 **Lunes 27: Cita de Mercenary Hashashin con Mangle y Cita de Nicole con Springtrap**

 **Martes 28 Cita de Rodrigo con Mangle y Cap de La vida despues del orfanato**

 **Miercoles 29 Cita de Camila (FoxyYaz) con Foxy y Cap de Undertale la aventura de Frisk**

 **Jueves 30 Cita de Pursuit Mendez (OC) con Mangle y Cap de La vida despues del orfanato**

 **Viernes 1 Julio. Cita Milena con Freddy (solo subire una cita porque ese dia es graduacion de mi hermano asi que no tendre mucho tiempo)**

 **Sabado 2 Julio. Tratare de subir la cita AMISTOSA que me pidieron en Facebook de Ximena con Bboy**

 **El domingo no trabajo XD mi flojera es infinita**

 **Recuerden que ahora tambien pueden pedir citas o salidas amistosas y pueden ser con uno o mas personajes al mismo tiempo, solo deben decirme si su cita sera amistosa o** **romántica**

 **para pedirla deben poner**

 **su nombre**

 **Nombre de (o los) personajes**

 **Y si es cita romantica o amistosa**

 **Y si quieren ir a lugares en especifico (no es obligatorio)**

 **Gracias por la paciencia y por participar :) sigan leyendo mis fics y recuerden tambien seguir la Pagina de Facebook AMLC21 Fanfics**

 **PD Es preferible que pidan sus citas en el FIC DE CITAS porque me confundo un poco si me la piden en los otros fics y no se cuales reviews me llegaron primero o también por Facebook pueden pedirlas**


End file.
